A New Beginning
by brightredcherries
Summary: Zoey has finally ended the war between Neferet after a few months. She decides to leave afterwards to start fresh. What happens when she runs into Neferet after five years with favor? This contains spoilers. ZoeyxErik, ShauneexCole, DamienxJack.
1. Chapter 1

**Ummmm, this is my first House of Night fic......so it may suck a tiny bit (or more).....if you don't read it, heck I don't blame you, but it doesn't hurt to try.**

**A New Beginning**

**Summary: Zoey has finally ended the war between Neferet after a few months. She decides to leave afterwards to start fresh. What happens when she runs into Neferet after five years with favor? (This contains spoilers, if have not read the last book or Chosen. The plot is totally made up) ZoeyxErik, DamienxJack, ShauneexCole.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_"Zoey, what are you doing?" Stevie Rae asked, walking in on me packing._

_"I'm leaving, for a little while." I told her, continuing to fold my clothes and putting them in my gigantic lime green suitcase._

_"Why can't you stay here for the rest of the summer?" she asked, sadly. I really hated when Stevie Rae was upset, but she doesn't understand. I didn't want to be here to hear people say "Look, it's that girl who stopped Neferet" and whatever else they gossiped about. Plus, I didn't want to be here with the gang after everything had went down. I needed sometime to think. That varied from whether or not I wanted to come back to the Tulsa House of Night or transfer to another House of Night, and whether or not I wanted to work things out with Erik._

_"Well, the gang and I will miss you." Stevie Rae added, trying not to cry._

_"I'm sorry, Stevie Rae. I just need time to myself to think. I need to start of fresh." I explained, putting the remainder of my belongings in my suitcase, "I promise I won't forget you."_

_"I just hope you come back. I don't have another best friend." Stevie Rae whispered, turning to the door and left._

_A few hours later, after the graduation ceremony was over. I tried my best to get back to my dorm as soon as possible, that is until someone stopped me._

_"Why are you in such a hurry?" Aphrodite asked, grabbing my shoulder._

_"I thought you'd wouldn't want to see me. I mean, we're not friends." I mumbled, plainly._

_She sighed, "I guess after everything that's happened this year, I think we're fr.....fr...friends." I was a little shocked by her statement. Had hell really froze over?_

_"Anyway, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything you've done this year." Aphrodite added, cracking a smile, "If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have realized that I was sort of a spoiled brat."_

_"Sort of?" I questioned, raising my brows._

_"Don't push it. I'm still gorgeous, beautiful, and rich." she pointed out, flipping her blonde hair again, "You need a hair cut. Your split ends are killing me."_

_"Thanks. I guess I'll see you around." I said, as she went to catch up with her parents. Now was my chance to leave, that is until someone called my name._

_"Zoey." I turned to see that it was Erik running to catch up with me. Even though we weren't dating, he looked so hot in his all black tuxedo, with a black dress shirt and black, shiny tie._

_"Do you need something?" I asked, not beating around the bush._

_"I just wanted to talk to you." he said, catching his breath._

_"Well, whatever you have to say needs to be quick." I replied, holding my turquoise hobo purse. It went great with my sleeveless black dress, turquoise leggings, and black ballet flats. Wow, I think I'm turning into the Twins._

_"What's the rush?" He asked, looking at me with those beautiful blue eyes._

_"I'm leaving, Erik." I said, averting my gaze to the cheese and whine table. Gosh I was hungry._

_He didn't look hurt by what I said, but his eyes told a different story. His eyes expressed that he was sad by what I said, "You're leaving right now?"_

_"My parents are dropping my grandma off here, and we're going back to her lavender farm for the summer. I'm not staying here." I answered, still gazing at the assortment of cheese they had. As soon as this is over I'm dumping the entire try in my bag and leaving._

_"Oh, well, I do hope you have a safe summer." Erik muttered, kissing my cheek before he left. I didn't quite understand it. Why would he kiss my cheek after all we've been through? I mean, he should be pissed at me for cheating on him with another man behind his back. Hell, I would be pissed if he cheated on me with another woman. I guess that was the part of him I liked. He never was the type to hold a grudge._

_Once I got back to my room, I took my fancy stationary paper out and my new favorite pen. It was decorated with Hello Kitty all over it. I began to write three separate letters. One for the gang, one for Stevie Rae, and the last for Erik. After I was done, I saw my parents car pull into the parking lot. Before I left, I put my concealer on to hide my Marks, put on my sunglasses, and left. I set the envelopes with the letters on the little table in front of the couch, next to the flowers. I finally approached my Grandma with a warm hug._

_"I missed you, Grandma." I said, hugging her tight._

_"I missed you too, _u-we-tsi-a-ge-hu-tsa_," Grandma replied, holding me. She smelled just like fresh lavender, and I missed how she called me the Cherokee word for daughter._

_"Well, we'll see you later." my step-loser, John, said, heading back in their car and left._

_"Come on, we'll take my car." I told Grandma, hauling my suitcase and a few boxes in the trunk and backseat._

_"So, did you have a good school year....aside from everything that has happened recently?" Grandma asked, as I started driving away from the first thing I thought was a true home._

_"Yeah. I had three boyfriends." I blurted, not realizing what I said._

_"Three boyfriends? Zoey, dear, that's not very lady like." Grandma teased, as I continued to drive._

* * *

_**Five years later............**_

It had been five years since the war between Neferet had ceased to exist. I didn't die like Aphrodite had seen in her vision. I would have, if it weren't for one person. That person was Erik Night. Yeah, I'm talking about the fifth former who had Changed into an adult vampyre. At first I thought he was rejecting the Change, but then when he got up he was perfectly fine. For the past five years, I hadn't seen him at all.

So before the war, we broke up because I cheated on him with Loren Blake, a professor at the House of Night. He'd only just helped us out with the war and what not. It wasn't because he cared about me. He was probably just doing it because he was a teacher and he'd still been good friends with the gang, except for Aphrodite and I. Anyway, despite the fact that we aren't together, I owe him my life. I would died if he hadn't helped me.

Aside from that, my life was going great. I had attending Oklahoma State University so that I could get my degree and become a veternarian. Ever since I was the leader of the Dark Daughters five years ago, I was helping a cat charity and ever since I wanted to help animals.

Well, right now, it was night time. For me, that meant morning. For Grandma, it was both. I was up watching cable and eating a tiny veggie platter, along with a cheese platter. I know that vampyres need to keep in shape and eat healthy. I didn't have to worry about rejecting the Change because lucky me survived it. Anyway, all my Marks had been completed. The had finally spread all over me. As far as the keeping in shape thing, Grandma signed me up for gymnastics and boxing classes. I had taken gymnastics before when I was six. I'd been really good too, I just quit after I got in high school. As for boxing, I really liked it actually. I was getting at throwing left hooks.

For the past two months of summer, I've thought recently about the House of Night in general. I thought about my friends, Erik, Neferet surprisingly, and other things. I felt so bad for leaving Stevie Rae. She had written me a couple of times asking how I was and how everyone else (including Erik) were doing too. I hadn't seen her the same amount of time. After a few seconds, Nala, my baby, trotted from the kitchen and into my lap.

"Hey, pretty girl." I cooed, kissing her little nose. Nala had started to take a liking to Grandma since we've been here, even though she was still her normal grumpy self.

"How are you, sweetheart? You feeling okay?" Grandma asked, coming from upstairs.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Grandma." I answered, tossing another couple pieces of cheese in my mouth.

"Oh yeah, your friend Damien called and wanted me to tell you to call him back." Grandma informed me, brightly. I felt a little uneasy about it. I haven't talked or seen my friends in 5 whole years. I mean, we talked on the phone every now and then for the last few months, but I hadn't physically seen them. I had no idea if it was just Damien who wasn't pissed off at me that I hadn't kept in contact with them.

"Okay. Thank you, Grandma." I smiled, petting Nala.

"Good ni.......morning, sweetheart." She told me, before she headed to bed. While she was sleep, I decided to listen to the phone messages left on Grandma's answering machine.

_"This is Sylvia....and Zoey," I heard myself say, on the machine, "We're not here right now, but please leave a message at the beep and we'll get back to you shortly. Luv ya!" _After 2 seconds, I heard the beep.

_"Zoey! We miss you, honey!" _Damien's telephone voice said, letting the others speak after him.

_"Zoey, girl, we so totally-,"_ Shaunee started, and I obviously knew who was coming next.

_"Miss you."_ Erin finished, happily.

_"They're right. It's so lonely without you here with us. We all became teachers here at school."_ Stevie Rae added, sounding like she was on the verge of tears.

_"I hope you're having a good summer, Zoey. I miss you."_ I heard Erik say, sounding sincere and not hateful and cold like he had before.

_"We love you, Zoey!"_ Jack shouted, as everyone said the same thing after him.

_"We'll see you soon."_ Everyone shouted, happily.

_"And that's literally." _Damien said, before hanging up.

_What did they mean by that's literal?_ I thought, continuing to watch America's Next Top Model reruns on Oxygen. I was just going to ignore it and continue to enjoy my summer. One more year of college left. Thank goodness!

* * *

The following morning, I woke up in one of Grandma's guest rooms. Well, technically it was the room she made for me whenever I visited her. As I dragged myself out of bed, I went to the bathroom to take a quick shower. I had another boxing class in an hour and a half.

"I'm leaving Grandma." I told her, sliding into my potato shoes.

"Be safe, sweetheart." Grandma told me, as she continued to wash the dishes. I climbed into my comfy little car and pulled out of the driveway. Wow, I'm suddenly hungry.

Before I went to my boxing class, I stopped by the Starbucks in Utica Square. I got a low-fat decaf latte and so I wasn't tempted to buy a cookie, I chewed on some gum I had. As I found a seat near the window, I saw something really familiar sitting diagonal from me. I recognized that hair. It was long and a fresh color of auburn.

Was that.......Neferet?

As the person turned around to me, I stared into the mossy green eyes I had seen before. It was indeed Neferet.

"Zoey." she whispered, still staring in my direction.

"Neferet." I muttered, as she walked over to where I was sitting. I didn't believe it. I thought that she vanished after the war.

"It's been a while." She said, kindly, "I've been meaning to talk to you."

"About what?" I asked, sipping my latte.

"It has do with you. I wanted to inform you that I've resigned from High Priestess of the House of Night." Neferet replied, looking down at the table. I noticed that she was wearing a bright green dress. She had lost her glow since the war. She looked tired, depressed, and really pale.

"Go on," I muttered, probably guessing what would be next.

"The Goddess Nyx, has chosen you to take my place as High Priestess of the House of Night." Neferet added, sounding strong. I had almost spit out my coffee.

"What?" I asked, almost choking.

"Nyx has chosen you to be High Priestess of the House of Night," Neferet repeated, as I noticed I was hyperventilating. What's happening to the world? I mean, yeah, when I went to the House of Night (or vampyre finishing school) I was considered the "special" fledgling. No one but me in history had their Mark filled in or have their tatoos come so quickly.

"Neferet, I'm flattered that you want me to take your place, but......," I started to say, as she interrupted me.

"You doubt that you have the ability to be the leader of an entire school and you're afraid to see your friends after five years." Neferet finished, plainly.

"I would ask how you knew, but then again, it's pretty obvious." I said, sighing, "I really don't think I can go back. I mean, that means I'd have to drop out of college after my parents saved a lot of money for me to go, and plus this is my last year before I get my bachelor's degree."

"If it makes you feel better, Zoey, I can loan you some money for college." Neferet told me, smiling.

"What's the catch?" I asked, knowing well she would not just _loan_ me the money. There had to be something in it for her. Then I sighed and rolled my eyes, "I'll think about it."

"I'll give you three days. Here's my number." Neferet replied, handing me a piece of paper with her number on it, "We'll meet again, Zoeybird."

Now, it was about five in the afternoon. It was still a little bright outside, once I got home from boxing class. As I was walking up the steps that lead to my Grandma's front door, I looked through the window and saw someone who I hadn't seen. Those same gorgeous blue eyes that haunted me. It was Erik! Oh crap! A huge knot in my stomache started coming on as I stared at him through the window. Then a few seconds later, his eyes met with mine for a moment. I dropped my bag on the step and dashed straight out to the lavender field. I didn't turn back either. I just continued to run until I saw the stalks of lavender waving with the wind.

As I sat down on the cool grass, my thoughts began to wander. I didn't know why he was here, what he wanted with me, and why wasn't he avoiding me as I was clearly avoiding him. Like always, Nala followed me, again.

"Why is he here, Nala? Why me?" I asked, as I stroked her warm belly. Several seconds later, I heard someone calling me. It was Grandma and Erik.

"Zoey, dear, where are you?" Grandma asked, as I quickly crawled into the stalks of lavender, "You have a visitor."

"It's okay, Mrs. Redbird, I'll find her." Erik told her, patting her shoulder, "Zoey, please come out. I need to talk to you."

Uhh, that was the point of me hiding, I didn't want to talk to him. Nala jumped out of my lap after getting irritated and meowed really loud.

"Nala, bad girl." I whispered, as she crawled out of the lavender and ran up to Erik.

"Hey, pretty girl. I guess since you're out here, Zoey shouldn't be too far." Erik said, picking up Nala. Wow, that was first. Nala likes Erik. I guess his attraction affects animals too. Noticing he was getting closer, I crawled further into the lavender field.

"Fine. Look, Zoey, it's been five years. I'm tired of not being able to talk to you. I wouldn't have came all the way here from New York if I didn't care." Erik called out, sighing.

Had he just said he came all the way from New York? That was a really long way from here. Hesistantly, I got up from the field, noticing that I was a little taller than the lavender plants. I just stared at him for a little bit. He was the same old Erik from five years ago. Same gorgeous hair and eyes, same muscular body, and the same person I fell in love with.

Then I thought of myself. I changed a little bit. I cut my hair. I had side swept bangs that covered my filled in Mark, and my hair was in layers. The back was the shortest and got longer as it moved towards the front. It was one of those Dora the explorer hair cut except it was with a kick. I lost weight a little from exercising. And that was about it.

"Hi, Erik." I managed to say, quietly, rubbing my left arm. It was one of the many places that my tatoos had spread.

"Hi, Zoey." Erik smiled, cheerfully, "So umm, I wanted to talk to you."

"Okay, speak." I replied, sitting down on the grass. After a moment of feeling awkward, he did the same.

"I wanted to work things out between us from what happened five years ago." Erik explained, sincerely, "I'm really sorry that I called you a slut and embarassed you in front of the class, and what not."

"Thank you, but, it's really me who did all the damage. I never meant to hurt you, Erik. I was just fooled, and I didn't trust you when you told me Loren was using me. You were right. At the time, it was Neferet who told him to sleep with me. Then I caught them sleeping with each other. I guess now, I learned that in order for a relationship to last, there has to be trust. I realized I never had the time to build it with you though." I explained, almost on the verge of tears, "I'm so sorry I neglected you like I did. If I hadn't, we wouldn't have been going through this."

Before I knew it, we both gave each other a hug. It was nice to be in his embrace again. He smiled down at me, "This is the happiest I've felt in five years."

"This doesn't mean we're back together, though." I whispered, sadly.

"What do you mean?" He asked, obviously not understanding me.

"I mean, I still think we need our space. We can't just jump into being with each other again. That's what happened last time." I explained, holding his hand, "I just want to think this through all the way now that we've forgiven each other. We should just start off as friends first."

"Okay, I can live with that. My heart is still your's, Zoey." Erik replied, kissing me hand, "Anyway, I heard Neferet wants you to replace her as High Priestess."

"Yeah, I'm not too thrilled." I told him, sighing. I had only two days to tell Neferet whether or not I'd take her place as High Priestess. I hadn't really thought about it to be honest. I wasn't ready to come back to the House of Night just yet. I mean, what if Neferet was making this up? I really didn't trust her that much after the war ended. I had to look within myself and trust that Nyx has gifted me to be Neferet's successor.

"Why? You'd make a great High Priestess. Any House of Night would be lucky to have you." Erik said, smiling.

"I'm flattered you think so, but I just don't know. I'm not ready to go back that much and I don't think I can do it." I whispered, hugging my knees, "I mean, I was the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons, but that's just between fledglings. High Priestess is a completely different story."

"Come on, Z. If you keep thinking like that, then no one will take you seriously." Erik responded, trying to cheer me up.

"Okay, but I still need to think about this. It's getting late." I managed to say, out of nowhere.

"It's only six thirty." He replied, making me blush.

"Well, umm....., I watch Dr. Phil at six thirty." I argued, twitching my eyes.

"You are the worst liar." He laughed, slipping his phone back in his pocket.

"I'm not lying. Dr. Phil is on and I'm going to miss the drama if you keep bugging me." I spat, trying to slowly scoot away. A few more inches and I could possibly run.

"Come on, don't make me tell your Grandma." Erik teased, still grinning.

"Oh yeah, like my Grandma is going to make me let you stay over." I laughed, feeling a presence behind, "And she's right behind me, isn't she?"

He just sat there and laughed as I turned to my Grandma, "Heya, Grandma."

"Zoey, I know I've taught you better than that. You treat your guests with respect." Grandma told me, sounding parental.

"He's not a guest, he's just Erik." I argued, gapping at her. How was she siding with Erik? What's the world coming to?

"Well, under my roof he's a guest. You can stay as long as you'd like dear." Grandma said, ignoring that I still had my mouth wide open. I did not believe what was happening.

"Grandma!" I whined, covering my face with my right hand.

"Thank you, Mrs. Redbird." Erik replied, smirking at me, "But I honestly have to get going."

"See he has to get going." I echoed, smiling at my Grandma

"Well, dinner's almost done, Zoey." Grandma added, before leaving.

"I guess, I'll see you around." I told him, walking him back into the house, "You need a ride?"

"Oh, no, I got a new car." He told me, nodding at the new shiny, black Mazda sitting out front.

"Well, see you later." I told him, as he walked off to his car. Once I got back into the house I saw Grandma getting ready to set the table.

"What was the point of that conversation?" I asked her, sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Zoey dear, I was just joking, but I'm also trying to help you. You should have seen the poor boy when he stopped by. He was so sad and upset over you. He doesn't want me to tell you this, but he still loves you and he misses you terribly." Grandma explained, washing her hands.

"Did he really say that?" I asked, feeling sort of bad. I hadn't meant for him to come all the way from New York just to see me, the cheater. I felt so bad. He still cared about me really bad. I really don't deserve him to be honest.

"Yes, he did. While you were gone this afternoon, he told me what happened five years ago that caused you two to break up." Grandma told me, sitting down at the table.

"I know. That was the most terrible mistake of my life." I said, sadly, "I wish it never happened. I hurt him so bad."

"Well, now you have a chance to make things right, don't you?" She asked me, patting my hand.

"I'll try my best. We're starting off as friends." I told her, giving her a big hug, "So, can I have a popscicle?"

"Not before dinner." Grandma laughed, patting my shoulder. She has no idea how much she means to me.

* * *

About a week later, I decided to call Neferet and tell her that I'd accept her offer. I know she said three days, but she knew me enough to know that I lose track of time. Picking up my phone, I dialed her number and waited.

_"Hello, this is Neferet." _she said, sweetly. Figures.

"Hey, it's Zoey. Umm, I know it's a little late but, I've decided that I wanted to take you offer." I replied, walking around my room. Nala nudged her head on my legs to know that she wanted me to pick her up.

_"Oh that's great, Zoey! The Goddess thanks you!" _Neferet exclaimed, sounding really happy, _"Have you got a way here?"_

"Oh yeah, I can drive there." I told her, as I lied back on my bed.

_"Great. I'll see you later then."_ She muttered, before hanging up.

"Look's like we have some packing to do, Nala." I said, scratching behind her ears.

The following night, I got up at about 5 o' clock that evening so that I could be awake and arrive at the House of Night before classes started, hopefully.

"Oh, you're awake, sweetheart. Are you ready to go?" Grandma asked, plainly. I could tell that she was a little sad that I was leaving. I hated leaving my Grandma. I knew she was a strong woman but I hated leaving her alone.

"I'll miss you, Grandma. I promise I'll come visit when I can." I told her, trying not to cry.

"I'll do the same. Be safe." She told me, kissing my forehead, "I love you."

"Love you too." I said, before closing the door. After tossing my normal lime green suitcase (and some boxes) into my trunk, I started my car and headed back to what used to be a hell hole for me. I felt a mixture of emotions as I started driving into the city. I was nervous about seeing my friends after five years, not having a clue as how they would feel when they saw me. I was very nervous and wary of being around Erik. I mean, he was probably still the drama teacher and I'd most likely see him everyday.

As I knew I was approaching the House of Night, I started feeling really nauseous. As soon as I parked my car, there were two vampyres in black suits waiting by my car.

"Hello, Priestess." One of them bowed, doing the tradition bow, "We're here to escort you and your belongings into the building."

"Thank you." I replied, following them into the place that had sort of been my home. A little weird, but still my first home.

"Zoey, you made it." Neferet greeted, pulling me into a warm hug. I took the hug politely but I still did not trust her. I don't think after all everyone has been through with her, that they'd ever trust her.

"Yes, I did." I replied, following her into the school. Still the same old place. The halls were vacant but only for a little while, since class were about to start in an hour.

"Now, I must explain to you, that as part of your job as High Priestess is that you must always be active. Aside from being a mentor, you have to be like a parent for the children here. You have to be like a person they can go to for any help they may need." Neferet explained, as I saw kids start to run and walk down the hallway's.

Unfortunately for me, everyone was staring at me and whispering, "Is that Neferet's replacement?" and "Isn't she that Zoey girl?" Man I hated that. As Neferet was explaining thing's I already knew, she took my by the gymnasium.

"Now, there's a special surprise I have for you." Neferet told me, taking me into the gymnasium. There were two people in fencing uniforms who were going at it like I'd never seen. One was bouncing of the wall and the other was doing matrix poses away from their opponents foils (no it's not called a sword).

"Umm, excuse me, I need the instructor, please." Neferet said, as the person on the right headed to the locker room. The person on the left took their mask off and I instantly recognized them.

"Oh my Goddess, Zoey?" Damien asked, smiling. He ran up to me and hugged me super tight, "It's so good to see you, honey."

"I missed you so bad." I told him, as he pecked me cheek.

"He's not the only one." Neferet told me, motioning for a few other people to come in.

"Oh my-" one recognizable voice said, pausing.

"Goddess! It's Zoey!" Erin squealed, as she and Shaunee, her technically Twin ran up to me and smashed me into a hug.

"Zoey, it's really you!" an Okie voice called, coming from wherever Erin and Shaunee had came from.

"Stevie Rae!" I shouted, as we both hugged, "Oh my gosh, I missed you."

"Me too." She said, smiling. I remembered those cute little blonde curls anywhere.

"You made it." A familiar, but sexy, deep voice said, as everyone started "Mhmmmm"-ing me. It was none other than Erik.

"Go on and get your man, girl." Shaunee whispered, smirking.

"Guys, stop." I whispered, as they kept trying to shove me towards him.

"Could you show her to her loft?" Neferet asked, politely.

"Sure." Erik replied, grasping my hand, "Come, my dear."

"Ooooohhhh!" Everyone was giggling at me.

"Go get your man, honey!" Erin shouted, before Erik and I disappeared.

As we started walking, I felt incredibly nervous. I mean, yeah, kids were in classes right now, but still, I didn't trust to be around Erik. He made my emotions of pleasure heighten. I know we agreed to be friends, but I still couldn't help myself. Then again, I felt guilty for feeling the way I did. Gosh, I had problems.

Well, I could honestly say that the Priestess' loft was fan-freaking-tastic! It was painted multiple shades of purple and outside there was a balcony on one side and on the other was a patio with a in ground pool. Now I know what they meant by Priestess loft. I'd have a blast in the comfort of my own home. After ascending ten billion stairs, we finally arrived to a room with two lavender double doors.

"Here's your room.....," Erik whispered, leaning in and kissing where my shoulder and neck met.

"Erik......please," I muttered, as I tried to leave, but he pinned me against the wall.

"I know you want it, Z." He whispered, burying his face in my neck and lightly nipping at it.

"No, Erik, stop it!" I yelled, accidently kicking him in his crotch area. In an instance, he collapsed onto the soft carpet. Oh. Crap. I hadn't meant to do that......it's just that I didn't want to do that with him, and we just agreed about a week ago that we were going to start slow and be friends.

"Hey, Zoey, I was wondering.....oh crap, what did you do?" Stevie Rae asked, running up the stairs.

"I accidently kicked Erik in the balls and then he just fell." I told her, sadly.

"Well, what drove you to that?" Stevie Rae asked, as she helped me drag him to the couch.

"He was trying to nail me!" I blurted, almost dropping him.

"No wonder he was getting all romantic with you." Stevie Rae said, as we finally hauled him onto the couch, "Goodness, he's heavy."

"Tell me about it." I replied, as we both sat in the loveseats on the opposite sides of the couch and coffee table in the middle.

"Hey, while we're in here, let's look around." Stevie Rae suggested, as we both went to the small kitchen. It had black marble counters and an island stove along with a sink. There was huge refridgerator with the fancy second freezer drawer.

"Sweet, they got me some brown pop." I said, looking at all the food, "Wow. Yogurt, cake, orange juice....oooh! Fancy whine."

"That you can share with your man." Stevie Rae chimed in, looking through the freezer, "They have a effing crap load of ice cream in here. You even have shrimp in here."

"From what I've learned being here, they hook you up with the best food. And _he's_ not my man." I replied, looking through the cabinets.

Some were full of an assortment of pasta, soups, crackers (low fat of course), and my favorite chocolate in the world. Ghiradelli chocolate was the best, but expensive chocolate ever and was my number one guilty pleasure.

"Let's have ice cream and watch movies." Stevie Rae said, cheerfully. That was thing about her that would never change. I hoped it wouldn't either. As I made us both bowls of low-fat and low-sugar ice cream, I felt kind of bad that I kicked Erik in the balls. I really hadn't mean to I just wanted him to stop trying to have sex with me.

"So, what've you been up to?" Stevie Rae asked, digging into her ice cream.

"Oh nothing much, just college. Trying to make a living." I told her, plainly. My life wasn't all too exciting. I just did what normal women in their twenties did. Go to college and try to be successful. I wasn't like those skanky girls who went to parties and got laid by different guys.

"That's great. I've been working here obviously." She said, wiping excess ice cream off her face, "I'm teaching Spanish 101."

"What happened to Tae Kwon Do?" I asked, curiously. She used to love that class.

"I fractured something in my leg and my doctor said it's not good to mess with it." Stevie Rae told me, shrugging, "Anyway, Damien teaches Fencing, Erin teaches Lit. 101, Shaunee teaches Vamp. Sociology 101 and 415, Jack teaches Sketching 101, and Erik teaches Poetry and Drama."

"What about Intro to Equestrian Studies?" I questioned, again. Gosh, I could ask a lot of questions.

"Neferet wanted to save that class for you to teach, since she knew you liked it so much." Stevie Rae told me, smiling.

"Wow, that was really nice of her. Anyway, I'd thought Erik wouldn't want to teach poetry since "it" used to teach that class." I said, shivering at the time.

Since I found out that Loren hadn't really had mutual feelings for me, I called him "it" because, one, I hated him after what he did to me, and two, I still hate him!

"I don't know. If he ever wakes up, he can tell ya about it." Stevie Rae mumbled, looking at Erik lying on the dark purple couch, "Do you think he'll get up?"

"I'm sure he'll be fine. He's sleep." I replied, feeling his pulse on his neck.

**So umm, yeah, this pretty much sucked butt. The next chapter will be better, promise!**


	2. Chapter 2

****

So umm, yeah, I guess I had a lot more ideas for this chapter than I did the last. Thanks again for those who reviewed the last chapter:

**fieryhairredmaiden92**

**Edwardlvr4ever**

**Starlinc**

**Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: It's painfully obvious I don't own because P.C. and Kristin Cast could top over me any day!!! They're so awesome, lub you guys!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Today, I officially started as High Priestess of the House of Night. I had recently purchased a new outfit (insisted by the Twins.) I wore a white plaid three-quarter length blouse and a black high-waist skirt, along with these sweet black wedges I found. Now that I actually thought about it, I really liked my haircut, but it was sadly growing back except for my bangs. My hair was now down to my shoulders. I heard a knock on the door about ten seconds later. The good thing about having a peep hole in the door was so that I could see who was at the door, and wouldn't have to answer it if I didn't want to.

"Who is it?" I asked, putting on my little white ring that had "Peace" on the inside.

"It's us." Shaunee said, through the door, "Are you ready for your first day?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, is it really that hard to be in charge of a whole school, teach an equestrian class, and have to deal with my psycho ex?" I asked, sounding like an out of control teleprompter.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked, as we sat down on the sofa next to my desk. It's weird, I got to call it my desk. Hehehe.

"Last night, Erik tried to have sex with me after he escorted me back to my loft." I told them, after Shaunee closed the door.

"No way, honest to blog?" Shaunee questioned, almost laughing.

"Yes. He wants me back, and yet we're supposed to be just friends." I said, sighing.

"Well, Zoey, honey, maybe he doesn't want to be just friends. It's obvious that despite the fact that you cheated on him, he wants you back." Erin replied, moving my side bang from my left eye.

"Yeah, maybe in his head, he wants to screw you so bad." Shaunee added, trying to shed light on the situation. Okay, I was getting twisted images.

"Thanks, Twin. What a way to make her first day special." Erin commented, glaring at her.

"Sorry. Just trying to crush the depression." Shaunee apologized, feeling kind of stupid.

"Thank you guys for helping me. Now, don't you two have classes to teach?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes ma'am." They groaned together, leaving my office.

"Mind if I come in?" Erik asked, peeking his head through the door, only making his beautiful blue eyes visible.

"Do you need something? I thought you had a class to teach?" I asked him, not making the sarcasm visible, but he was smart enough to know.

"I am. They're just reading act two of Romeo and Juliet, since I told them I need to make copies of something." Erik said, closing the door behind him. I hope he wasn't getting any ideas, I had a baseball bat underneath my desk and wasn't afraid to use it.

"Like I said before, do you need anything?" I asked again.

"I just wanted to ummm....wish you good luck on your first day." Erik muttered, blushing a tinge of red.

"Well, that's really sweet. Thank you." I replied, still holding my bat behind my back, "Now, I believe you have some copies to make."

"Yes, I do." He smiled, as I shut the door to my office.

I felt really bad for shutting him out, but he just didn't understand. When I said that I wanted to start out being friends, I meant it. I didn't mean pretend to be friends in front of people and then secretly let him nail me everytime I got a chance.

"I can't do that to him again, Nala. I can't go through hurting him again." I told her, as she yawned, "So much for being a good listener."

Well, the only thing on my schedule today was.......nothing. This week, I had to perform a Full Moon Ritual. That lingered through my mind. Who was going to be my consort? I already knew the gang had my back on this. After typing on my laptop, my cell phone started vibrating.

"This is Zoey." I said, sweetly.

_"Hey, it's Aphrodite."_ She said, as I almost dropped dead.

"Umm, hi. What's up?" I asked, realizing I hadn't seen her in years either.

_"I'm coming back to the House of Night, that's what. Neferet wants me to be the Ritual and Spells teacher."_ Aphrodite replied, sounding non-enthusiastic. When the gang found out about this, they'd feel the same way.

"Well, I have to go. You know how it is. Being an High Priestess is no joke." I told her, as she hung up rather quickly, "The gang is going to be super pissed about this, Nala."

I took out my phone and text messaged Erik. It wasn't on my own free will, it was strictly business.

_Hey, I need you to get everyone down here. I have some interesting news._

_~Z_

After waiting about five minutes or so, I heard a knock on the door, "Come in."

"You wanted to see us." Damien said, as everyone filed into my office. I still can't believe I have my own office.

"Well, I'm going to make this simple. Aphrodite the ho is coming back." I told them, bracing myself for the reaction.

"Awww, Zoey-," Shaunee whined, waiting for Erin to finish.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Erin asked, as her eyes grew wide, "Have you lost every piece of your mind?"

"I didn't ask for her to come back. I guess before Neferet resigned, she asked Aphrodite to come back, just like she asked me to take her place." I admitted, plainly, "It's really out of my hands!"

"Geez, this is worse than the time I panced Erik in the hallway." Shaunee mumbled, plainly.

"Okay, that was embarassing, especially wearing Family Guy boxers." Erik blushed, sighing. Hahaha, I wish I were there to see that.

"That was funny though, Twin." Erin commented, quietly.

"I heard that." Erik said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Anyway, back to the Aphrodite topic." Damien interrupted, rolling his eyes.

"I think you guys are blowing this way out of proportion. She's not that bad once you get to know her. Plus, she did help us with the war." I reminded them, trying to point out the positives. Their looks at me still didn't change.

"I know her, and I don't have to mention the parts she got to know with me." Erik pointed out, looking like she just violated him. I just waved him off. I already knew about how Aphrodite and him had a relationship before I got to the House of Night. The first day I got here, I saw her in the hall giving Erik a blow job. I still shuddered at the thought this very day.

"Plus, did we mention she's a hag from hell?" Erin questioned, still pointing out the evil in Aphrodite.

"The bitch is back. Home sweet home." A voice chirped, causing everyone to turn to the door. It was Aphrodite and her normal bitch self. She was wearing some pretty expensive sunglasses (which I admit were pretty killer), a black button up dress with white pin stripes, and stilettos that had to have been at least 5 inches. Indeed, the bitch was definitely back.

"Great, Nyx had to bring the whore back." Shaunee said, as she and Erin both rolled their eyes.

"Like I've said before. Die Dorkamese Twins." Aphrodite said, popping her gum in her mouth. On the side I noticed Erik looked like he wish he could die already.

"So ummm, yeah, I have a lot of High Priestess stuff to do, so could you guys kind of.....ya know," I stammered, as they clearly got the message.

"Fine. See you at lunch, Z. Oh and just to let you know, bitch. Don't start no shit, won't be no shit, aight?" I heard Shaunee question, directing her statement to Aphrodite, "I maybe polite on the outside, but everybody else know I will beat the hell out of you."

"Save the ghetto stuff for someone who cares. Later!" Aphrodite replied, leaving.

"Oh hell to the no....," Shaunee mumbled, as Erik grabbed her by her arms.

"No, don't even bother taking those earrings out." Erik told her, directing out the door with Erin, Damien, and Jack, who I noticed hadn't say anything during the whole conversation. My friends were so hilarious.

* * *

After about two hours of sitting in my office, I went back to my loft to change into some comfortable clothing. I'd remember that the Twins bought me some stuff from the Pink shopping store that's part of Victoria's Secret. The called it my "High Priestess" gifts as if it were a baby shower. I changed into a really comfortable white Pink hoodie with some grey sweatpants, and a white and grey fashion scarf. I admit, I looked a little cute but not to the point where I was conceited. After I slid into my beige potato shoes, I headed down to the field house. I noticed that these last few hours, I'd been acting really paranoid. Ever since yesterday when Erik escorted me back to my loft, I'd jump everytime I heard what was close to a step. After a couple of seconds, I caught up with Nala sitting in a window on the way to the field house.

"I mean, it can't be that bad right, Nala? I'm just walking to the field house, no unexpected visitors are coming. It's just you and me." I told her, starting to twitch. Never in my life had I felt so nervous. Just as I feared, something from the shadows had grabbed me by my waist and my mouth, while Nala jumped out of my arms hissing and growling.

"Mhmmmmm mmmmmm," I whined, struggling and kicking every which way.

"Sshh, it's just me." Erik's deep, but very sexy voice whispered, making me want to melt in his arms. No, I wasn't going to fall for these little tricks. I can't hurt him again, and I won't hurt him again. I already witnessed and felt what that was like, and I was determined never to break his heart like I did five years ago.

"Do you mind? I have a class to teach and you grabbing me isn't helping." I nearly yelled, feeling really shocked and frustrated.

"Sorry, I just wanted to see you." Erik smiled, holding me closer to his body. I could feel the warmth of his body against mine as he held my waist. I hadn't noticed that a little bit of my mid drift was revealing and his hands were in the exact places it was showing.

"Well, it was nice seeing you." I mumbled, trying to leave but he wouldn't let me again, "Erik, you're not letting me go....."

"It's because I don't want to let you go. I don't want to lose you again, Zoey." Erik whispered, resting his forehead on my left shoulder.

"Erik, I can't do this right now. I need to go. How about we talk later, k?" I blurted, not realizing what I said. Crap.

"All right, I'll see you at lunch." He said, smiling before he walked away. If I didn't hurry in the next few minutes, I'd be late to my own class.

After literally jogging myself tired, I made it to my first class that I'd get to teach. I always wondered how Lenobia was doing. I knew that from what I heard from the gang, she went back to her home to continue raising her horses.

"Hello, welcome to Intro to Equestrians," I said, as everyone gathered near the stables, "I'm Zoey Redbird, and I'll be instructing you on everything about horses. The first thing to know about horses is that it takes a lot of hard work, responsibility, and dedication."

As I rambled on about the basics, I thought of my first day with this class. It was the day Lenobia introduced me to Persephone.

"Now, your first task is to clean out the stalls. There are pick forks for you to clean up the maneur and muckboots for you to cover up your pants. I'll be back in forty minutes to inspect your stalls. You may begin." I explained, as every kid started heading to get supplies. As I watched everyone start working and what not, I went into the stalls to brush Persephone, the mare that I'd been taking care of since I came to the House of Night.

As I began to groom her, I started to think about what's been going down (as Shaunee would put it). Honestly, I wasn't sure what was happening. I thought about it by putting it in some sort of order.

1. Erik definitely wanted to get back with me. As happy as that sounds, I happen to think partially otherwise. Yes, it's been five years but you know, that type of thing doesn't just disappear. I have to live with that burden for the rest of my life. Yeah, the gang and I would laugh about it when we got older when we remember how ridiculous it sounds. I honestly think that he's trying to cover up how he really feels about it. I think I'm just adding fuel to the fire because I keep telling him the honest truth, and that type of stuff hurts.

2. The pressure of being High Priestess of the entire school was getting a hold of me. I mean really, I had about the lowest leadership skills know to man. I get so nervous when I'm faced with a huge challenge. I know that I can trust Nyx to help me, but I know she would probably want me to figure it out for myself.

After patting Persephone affectionately, I went back to inspecting stalls. I have to admit, some stalls were actually pretty good. I mean, there were few kids who's stalls were close to finish, but the got lost along the way. The first day is always a little rough, but I thought they could possibly be very good equestrians.

* * *

Naturally, it was time for lunch. I felt a little uneasy about this whole situation. I mean, the entire school staff would be there. A partial percentage I knew. Also, I still wasn't too comfortable with the whole drinking blood with the wine thing. I mean, I did it so I wouldn't die or anything but, it still made me a little nauseous. I know adult vampyres are supposed to be used to it, but I wasn't normal.

"Hey, Z! We saved you a spot!" Damien said, waving at me. I tried to be positive, but it wasn't working.

"How's your first day going?" Stevie Rae asked, as I sat in one of the fancy chairs. It sure was good to be a teacher/High Priestess.

"Eh, it's not bad. It's just weird being twenty-one and teaching, ya know?" I said, smiling.

"Yeah, tell me about it. It's really not easy being twenty-two either." Erin added, sipping her wine.

"You don't have to tell me twice, Twin." Shaunee sighed, digging into her pasta salad.

"Are you okay, Zoey? You look really tense and nervous." Damien told me, worriedly. I guess he picked up on it too.

"Nervous? Oh no, I'm not nervous." I lied, feeling sweat come down the side of my forehead. I was going to die from a heart attack if I kept this up.

"Zoey, if you're not nervous, then why is your fork bending?" Stevie Rae questioned, staring wide-eyed at my fork. She was right, it was slightly bending.

"I don't know, maybe I've gained the affinity for strength." I tried to laugh, obviously not swaying the others to do the same.

"Z, we know nervous when we see it and you look like someone bitch slapped you." Shaunee said, looking at my hair.

"Yeah, what's wrong, Zoey?" Jack asked, sweetly.

"That's what's wrong." I muttered, nodding in Erik's direction. He was heading straight for our table. Oh hell hell hell! What do I do?

"Hey, guys, can I borrow Z for a minute?" Erik asked, as I mouthed 'Do something' to Stevie Rae.

"Oh, sorry, Erik, Zoey doesn't feel really well." Stevie Rae told him, I started fake groaning.

"I think I ate something that made me sick." I fake groaned, holding my stomache, "I'm sorry, Erik."

"It's okay. I'll catch up with you guys later." Erik said, heading over to the salad bar.

"Come on, let's look like you're actually sick." Stevie Rae whispered, pretending to help me back to my loft, "Why did you sneak away from him this time?"

"I didn't want to talk to him about us." I replied, as we snuck back into my loft and sat in the main room, "Stevie Rae, I think he wants to get back together."

"That's great!" Stevie Rae chirped, showing her cute little dimples.

"I know it is, but I'm not sure if I want to." I whispered, sadly.

"Well, why?" She asked, sounding confused.

"I'm afraid of myself. I'm scared that I might cheat on him again." I replied, trying to hold back my tears.

"Zoey, you have to understand, y'all were young back then. I really think that you both can work things out." Stevie Rae told me, holding my hand, "If things don't work out, I promise I'll be here for you."

"Promise?" I asked, sadly.

"Promise." She said, hugging me.

"Well, what do I do now? Lunch is over in.....," I stopped, looking around for a clock. I really needed a watch.

"You have sometime, now go get him." Stevie Rae said, playfully pushing me.

"Okay, I'm going." I told her, walking towards the door. As I hurried to the cafeteria, I saw a couple making out rapidly instead of being in class. That brought back memories I didn't want to revisit.

"Oh, hey, Z." Damien said, as I ran into him and the Twins, "You look better."

"Have you seen Erik?" I asked him, "And that whole sick thing was fake."

"Ahem, you owe me twenty." Shaunee told him, holding out her hand.

"Here." He mumbled, handing her twenty bucks from his wallet, "Anyway, yeah we did, honey, he's still in the staff dining hall."

"Thanks." I said, rushing back to the dining hall. Once I got there, Erik was just on his way out.

"Oh, hey, you're better." Erik greeted, happily.

"Come on, I promised you I'd talk, so let's." I interrupted, as we started walking back to the field house.

"Well, I really just wanted to tell you that.......well.....I don't know how to say this exactly but," He stammered, blushing.

"You wanted to get back together, right?" I questioned him, stopping near the courtyard on the way.

"Well, I- yes. I do." He replied, quietly, "I can't explain how crazy I am about you, Z. I still love you."

I slightly blushed a faint red, "I'm really flattered that you still feel that way. I just wanted to tell you that, I'd been avoiding talking to you because I was scared of myself. I mean, I know everything between us happened five years ago but, to this day that still hurts me so bad and....,"

Before I could finish my sentence, he leaned in and kissed me. It wasn't as rough as it had been when he escorted me back to my loft the other day. It was soft and meaningful. I wrapped my arms around his broad shoulders. I noticed he was a lot muscular than when we were younger. After a while, he started sliding his hands up my hoodie and caressed his soft hands along my back. I still enjoyed how nicely we both fit together.

"You haven't changed a bit." I smiled, still letting him hold me.

"I forgive you, Zoey, but I still don't trust you that much." Erik said, rubbing my back.

"So you still want to get back together?" I asked him, just to clarify his actions.

"Yes." He told me, gripping me closer to him.

"Awww, look at our little Zoey," Damien said, pretending to tear up.

"She's growing up-" Shaunee added, pretending to wipe tears from her.

"So fast." Erin finished, sniffing.

"Hey, I don't invade on your relationships!" I whined, gapping at them. They all just laughed at me.

"I don't have anything hide between Cole and I. I don't even have to mention details for you guys to know what we do." Shaunee pointed out, as everyone just stared at her.

"Trust me, they're not lying." Erik mumbled, rolling his eyes, "We went to the movies to see Saw five and they would not stop making out. I mean, they were more scary than the movie."

"That is not true. He was just jealous he wasn't getting any." Shaunee said, causing Erik to gasp at her.

"Hey, that was a cheap shot. You know what happened too." Erik replied, holding me.

"Yeah, that really was." I added, playfully shoving Shaunee.

"What are you staring at now, Damien?" Erin asked, getting irritated by Damien's trance of staring at Erik, "For the last fucking time dude-"

"Wrong.....team!" Shaunee yelled, slapping Damien in the arm.

"Ow. That really hurt. Sorry bitches." Damien muttered, as the Twins gapsed at his last two words.

"Come guys, before you forget we don't actually attend this school and become late for your own jobs." I reminded them, as they all mumbled 'Yes, ma'am' and 'She just wants to do Erik'.

"You are such a cute little High Priestess when you're all bossy." Erik told me, walking me back to the field house.

"Trust me, if this was a turn on, you'd know." I sighed, walking back to the field house.

Finally the freaking school night/day was over. It was really tiring, plus being a High Priestess get's a little twisted in with everything else. Before dinner, I stopped by the Priestess loft and lied down on my huge bed. I still enjoyed the cashmere and fleece blankets and how they smelled like lavender. A few seconds later, Nala jumped right on my stomache.

"Ow, that hurt." I said, stroking her back, "This was the most tiring day ever."

"I bet it was." A voice added, making me jump right off my bed. I hated when people snuck up on me, it made me look like such a klutz.

"Come on, Erik, you really have got to stop doing that." I told him, as he helped me off the floor.

"I'm sorry. It is still a little funny though." He replied, giggling.

"It's not funny when I keep falling on the ground." I mumbled, lying back on my bed.

"Again, sorry." Erik said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Hey, this weekend the Twins and Damien wanted to have another movie marathon or whatever. You up for it?" I asked him, rubbing his arm.

"Yeah, sure. Just as long as Shaunee and Cole aren't making out." Erik answered, shivering, "That still haunts me to this day."

"Trust me, there've been a lot of things that we've done that are pretty freaky." I told him, as he walked me down to dinner. This was honestly the best I've ever felt for as long as we've been apart. I guess I was starting appreciate being with him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the nerd couple." Aphrodite said, appearing from the staff dining hall, "Have fun."

"To this day, she still has issues." I told Erik, sighing.

"Somethings never change." He added, opening the door for me.

"Hey guys," Erin said, as I looked towards the booth that was closest to the doors.

"I see you ran into Ms. Illegal Blonde." Shaunee muttered, causing Erik to almost crack up.

"That's a good one. I should have thought of that." Erik replied, putting his arm around my waist.

"Come on, guys, can't you be nice to her for once?" I asked, rolling my eyes, "She's really not that bad."

"The hell she's not." Stevie Rae mumbled, stubbornly, "It's hard being friends with a skunkbag whore who used you as a.....,"

"Honey, you have to let that go." Damien interrupted, patting her shoulder. I knew what he was talking about. When I first came to the House of Night, Aphrodite had used unpopular kids as so called 'refridgerators' for her rituals when she was the leader of the Dark Daughters and Sons.

"I can't let that go. She's so mean." Stevie Rae said, sadly.

"Don't feel bad. She has that effect on everyone." Erik replied, trying to cheer her up. That was another thing I liked about Erik. Besides being good at drama, poetry, and singing, he was super nice person in general. Gosh, I love him!

"Yeah, exactly why we hate that bitch." Shaunee added, smirking.

"Z, the bottom line is that even if we did try to be friends with her, it wouldn't change her slutty personality." Erin finished, trying to be nice.

"Eh, what's the point of trying to convince you guys? She'll always be a slutty bitch." I said, ending the conversation about Aphrodite the Ho.

"Hey, Damien, you gonna eat that burrito?" Shaunee asked, staring at Damien's plate.

"Wow, you really must be ravenous." Damien replied, sliding his plate towards her.

"That means starving." Stevie Rae added, sweetly.

"I don't understand why you guys don't like these burritos. They're effing good." Shaunee said, in between bites of her burrito.

"I'm so tired. Teaching teenagers is as stressful as grown ups say it is." Erin mumbled, as everyone muttered in agreement.

"Trust me, there's this girl in my 3rd period who is an exact clone of Aphrodite. It makes me want to punch her in the face." Shaunee babbled, almost spitting pieces of chewed up tortilla in my face.

"I would've killed her when she was sleep, Twin." Erin replied, shaking her head.

"I had that idea but I thought it was too harsh." Shaunee told her, finishing her burrito.

"Trust me, when it's someone just like Aphrodite, nothing is too harsh." I told them, as everyone started laughing.

"Zoey! Thank Goddess you're still here!" Aphrodite yelled, catching her breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, as everyone sat up in their seats.

"I had a vision that Loren Blake is still alive and he's coming back to the House of Night." She replied, still catching her breath. I could have sworn my body already started to freeze up.

* * *

**I'm sorry, I couldn't help but add a little more drama to the mix!!! I just had to add Loren (even though I totally dislike him.) Until next time........R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I've been thinking long and hard about this chapter. Adding Loren to the whole Zoey and Erik thing would be major difficult because well, that clashes with the whole happy feeling I'm trying to put in the plot plus I hate him!!! Sorry for those who were looking forward to Loren being in here but it's not what you think.**

**Thanks for the reviews**

**Disclaimer: I will never own!! So honestly, peeps, give it up to P.C. and Kristin Cast.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_"Zoey! Thank Goddess you're still here!" Aphrodite yelled, catching her breath._

_"What's wrong?" I asked her, as everyone sat up in their seats._

_"I had a vision that Loren Blake is still alive and he's coming back to the House of Night." She replied, still catching her breath. I could have sworn my body already started to freeze up._

"I'm sorry, I must have been hallucinating......WHAT?" I yelled, grabbing her by her collar.

"I had a vision that Professor Blake is coming back to the school in less than ten minutes." Aphrodite said, as I turned towards Erik, "You and your man better watch your back."

"What do I do?" I cried, letting tears come down my face, "I can't have him come back when I just back together with Erik. This is so not happening."

"Oh, Zoey." Shaunee said, holding me, "What are we going to do guys?"

"Shaunee's right. There's got to be something we can do to help." Stevie Rae added, looking back at Erik. He looked just as shocked and upset as I did.

"Guys, I need to talk to Erik." I muttered, as everyone hesistantly waited outside, "I'm gonna tell you this only once. After everything that's happened to me, I'm _never_ falling for that horrible man again. I made a promise to myself that when we got back together, I'd never go behind your back again. Now I don't know what to do. I'm so scared."

As I continued to cry, he came to me and held me. I could have sworn the way he was gripping me, that he'd didn't want to let me go.

"All I have to tell you is that I'll always love you, no matter what challenges we face. I'm not ever going to give up on us, Zoey." He whispered, still holding me.

"Still, there's got to be some way we can get rid of "it" before he gets too situated here." I told him, trying to think of something.

"Well, we can always go back to the Priestess loft and think of ideas." He said, breathing against my ear.

"Uh uh, this is too serious to get side-tracked. That stupid ass hole is coming and I've got to do something to get him out of here for good." I replied, playfully flicking him, "You can still come to my loft though, but just for getting rid of that ass hole."

As Erik and I headed back to the professors building, I was scared out of my mind. First, Loren was coming back, secondly, he probably wanted to be with me again (even though Neferet was no longer in charge of the school.) After a bit, we caught up with Stevie Rae and the Twins.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" I asked, as Erik and I walked into the professors wing doors.

"We're going to help. Damien said he and Jack would catch up with us later." Stevie Rae told me, as we walked into my loft.

"I don't want to know," Shaunee mumbled, shivering.

"What they're doing." Erin finished, doing the same shivering motion.

"That's not important right now guys. Y'all both know we have to save Zoey and Erik's relationship from going down the toilet, again." Stevie Rae reminded everyone. Stevie Rae really was my best friend. She would go to the ends of the earth to save my relationship with my boyfriend. I'm so glad she and I met five years ago.

"Yeah, right. I say we just jump him." Shaunee suggested, cracking her knuckles.

"You don't have to tell me twice. I'll kick his sorry ass!" Erik nearly yelled, as the Twins, Stevie Rae, and I stared at him, "That guy pisses me off with his lovey-dovey poetry crap!"

"Not to burst your bubble, but you do the same thing." Erin muttered, trying not to laugh.

"That's because I make it look good. He took my thing." Erik said, stubbornly pouting.

"I do admit, you do it better than "it". I mean, yeah he's a Poet Laureate, but I mean seriously, he needs a hobby." I told him, kissing him.

"Okay, back to the subject!" Stevie Rae shouted, sounding irritated, "Professor Blake could be here any minute looking for Zoey. We need to figure something out."

"She's right." Erik mumbled, quietly.

"I was thinking Zoey could fire him maybe." Shaunee said, shrugging.

"That's too easy. I need something that'll lead him onto me and break his heart." I replied, pacing back and forth.

"You and Erik could pretend that you're not going out and lead him on to think you're still single. That'll break his heart." Erin said, happily.

"No, I'm not like Neferet." I muttered, rubbing my chin, "How about I pretend that I miss him and want him back, but in reality I'm "going behind his back" with Erik?"

"Wait, this doesn't include sex does it?" Erik asked, raising a brow. I knew he'd ask that.

"No, it won't. I'll make sure it isn't." I smiled, staring into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"All right, so where would be the first place he'd go to?" Shaunee asked, humming to herself.

"The library." Erin replied, logically, "I mean, who's safe to say he wouldn't screw a good book?"

I just bursted out in laughter. I knew Loren liked look at poetry books, but Erin made it seem like he was obsessed.

"I really wish I would have came up with that." I laughed, slapping my knee.

"You are so goofy, Zoey Redbird." Erik smiled, holding me.

* * *

At about 6 am, I snuck out of my loft (as we intended in the plan) and headed to the library, where I knew Loren would probably be. After about fifteen minutes, I ran into someone carrying a crap load of books.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't see you there." I apologized, looking up to see an intricate pattern of thunderbolts on the man's face. Yup, I definitely ran into Loren.

"Zoey Redbird?" He questioned, as he picked up his last book.

"That's me." I replied, modestly.

"You look as beautiful as you did five years ago." He told me, smiling.

_Yeah, you would know? Bastard._ "Why are you here?" I asked him, just out of curiousity.

"I just came back to get all of my things I left here. I'm retiring and moving to London." He answered, modestly.

_Well, looks like I won't have anything to worry about. _"Oh, well that's nice." I mumbled, really thinking "Yes! No more Loren Blake," in my head.

"So it is true, you being High Priestess." He whispered, as we stopped in front of the courtyard.

"Yes." I mumbled, shyly.

"You know that you're the youngest High Priestess in history. High Priestess are at least in their mid 30's before they can take the place of their successor." Loren explained, just being his normal self.

"I've missed you terribly, but you've hurt me so bad when you slept with Neferet behind my back." I told him, putting the action into full action, "I loved you with all my heart and you broke it in two."

"I know, and I'm terribly sorry, Zoey." Loren said, tracing my marks on my forehead.

"I want you back. I miss us!" I blurted, sounding like I wasn't thinking.

"Aren't you back together with Erik?" He asked, sounding hesistant.

"No, honey. I haven't been with him for five years. He never wanted to get back together. But now is our chance to be together." I whispered, sounding so in love. I leaned in to kiss him. I felt sick to my stomach kissing Loren because I loved Erik so much. I know this was part of our plan, but now that I actually thought about it, I didn't want to do this anymore.

"Zoey, I'm sorry. I can't be with you. I'm already getting married." Loren whispered, holding my face.

"To who?" I asked, pretending to be shocked. Honestly, I didn't care what this ass whole did.

"I met another vampyre. Her name is Elizabeth." He told me, sadly, "I'm sorry. I have to go."

After I was long gone, I headed back to my loft to go to sleep. The gang had still been in there waiting for me. Wow, Loren getting married......gee that was a shock. I wish the woman who he's marrying luck. She's going to need it.

"So how did it go?" Stevie Rae asked, calmly.

"I'm so relieved." I replied, sitting next to Erik, "It turns out, he's not staying here. He came back to get the rest of his things because he's moving to London."

"Are you serious?" Shaunee asked, sounding somewhat happy.

"Yeah. He had all these books and boxes." I told her, snuggling with Erik.

"I'm still a little uneasy about him. How do you know he's leaving?" Erik asked, still sounding a little stern.

"I agree with Erik, Zoey. For all we know he could be lying to you. Just like he lied to you when he went behind your back with Neferet." Stevie Rae added, in agreement. They did have a point, for all I knew, Loren could be lying to me, again. What if he's not going to London? What if he's marrying Neferet instead of that Elizabeth chick? Only Nyx knew.

I just sat there briefly, thinking. I hope Loren wasn't lying. Besides, he couldn't get his job back anyway, right? I mean, I don't think a man who has been documented dead for five years could just all of a sudden expect me, after the hell he put me through, give him his job back. I mean, him being murdered was the reason Neferet almost declared war against the humans. I never did get why he went to look for me. Was it because he loved me after all? Well, whatever. I'm in love with Erik now and he's the only one I'Il ever love.

"Zoey......ZOEY!?" Erik shouted, shaking me.

"Huh, what?" I asked, snapping out of my trance.

"You were just staring off into space, girl. What's wrong?" Erin asked, getting worried.

"I don't know. I'm just stressed out over this whole Loren thing." I said, sadly, "I'd really like to live a normal life."

"Z, you were never meant for a normal life." Erik told me, kissing my cheek. I liked when he used my nickname he gave me.

"Let me get out of here before I gag over this." Shaunee said, exaggerating her sigh.

"Ditto, Twin." Erin added, as they both shut the door. The only people left in here was Stevie Rae and Erik.

"So, I'm going to go.....do something." Stevie Rae mumbled, quickly leaving. Great. She just had to leave me with Erik, alone, in my loft, just the two of us.

"This is a little unusual." I said, breaking the silence. In reality, I wanted him to do me so bad. Just like the Twins and Stevie Rae would say. After a while of trying to keep myself still, I jumped onto him and started making out.

"Mmmmffmmmm.....Z," Erik mumbled, in between our kisses.

"Do me." I whispered, grabbing the collar to his polo shirt. Before I knew it, he picked me up and took me upstairs to my gianormous room. After we both fell onto my lavender scented bed, we started peeling off clothing. After Erik ripped off my hoodie and sweatpants, I was in nothing but my lacy white bra and panties. In response, I wrenched off his Hollister polo, revealing his very muscular chest and his pants, revealing....well I know what it revealed.

"Erik......," I breathed, as his kisses moved down to my neck. He ripped my bra in half and ripped my panties off. I kicked them onto the floor, as I continuously kissed him.

"Zoey.....you're so beautiful." He whispered, as he plunged into my entrance and pushed himself into me. I moaned as he began to thrust me. He began to move in and out, and within seconds picked up the pace.

"Erik......yes....Erik!" I moaned, gripping his broad shoulders. He thrusts grew hard and wild as he began to thrust faster. This felt so right. I mean, with Loren, it was all about the bloodlust and sweet words. With Erik, it was something else. It was like pure magic and pure lust. He loved me and I loved him.

"Zoey.....," He gasped, burying his face in my neck. As his thrusts grew harder, I started to reach my peak of pleasure, gripping his shoulders and kissing him fiercely. I screamed his name as I finally reached my climax. As he reached his, he fell onto me and my body covered in sweat. We both started to catch our breath, as we relaxed against each other.

"One day, I want you to imprint with me." I whispered, quietly.

"That day will come, Zoey. We'll cross the bridge when we get to it." He told me, caressing me cheek.

* * *

The next evening, I woke up staring into my small night light (well, it was actually Nala's night light.) She was lying in her kitty bed, with the blanket up to her neck. Right next to me, I hit something really hard. It was just Erik's chest. I forgot he'd still be here after this morning. I picked up my phone. It was only five in the evening, so we had a little time left to sleep. To be honest I really was tired. I knew probably, if I woke up, my friends would start teasing me about how Erik and I had sex. Too bad for Shaunee, Erik didn't have to be jealous about not getting any. I turned to my other side so I could stare at Erik sleeping. He looked so peaceful when he was sleep. After about two seconds, he opened his eyes to look at me.

"Morning, precious." He said, still sounding sleepy.

"Hey." I replied, quietly, "You okay?"

"As long as I'm with you, I am." Erik whispered, holding me closer to him. He was so sweet.

"I don't want to get up. I'm so tired." I mumbled, pecking his cheek.

"Thank Goddess it's Friday. At least we don't have to teach tomorrow." He told me, shifting underneath the blankets.

"I'm still on High Priestess duty though." I groaned, rolling my eyes.

He laughed (Man, I love his laugh.) "You said duty."

"Shut up. You are such a dork." I complained, playfully hitting him.

"You let this dork sleep with you." He smirked, kissing me deeply. I quietly sucked on his tongue, letting his enter my mouth.

"Only because this dork is my unbelieveably gorgeous boyfriend." I replied, smiling, "Get ready to be teased all day."

"Why? Oh, right." Erik mumbled, not seeming to care.

"Shaunee and Erin are going to have a freaking field day dissing me." I whined, cuddling my face in his chest.

"Come on, at least Damien and Jack won't make fun of you." He told me, trying to shine light on the subject.

"They're gay!" I nearly squeaked, hiding my face.

"Z, I'm trying to be supportive. Don't say anything and maybe they won't know, except Damien and Jack." Erik said, calming me down.

"Okay. I guess I'm over-reacting a little bit." I admitted, kissing his cheek, "Let's get up so we're not suspected of anything."

After taking a quick shower, I rummaged through my closet to look for something to wear. Something that had the staff emblem on it. I didn't want to look too dressy, so I decided to wear a black short sleeve, dressy jacket with a soft dark purple polo that had the emblem and some dark wash skinny jeans.

"Morning, Zoey!" Stevie Rae chirped, giving me a huge hug.

"Morning." I said, hugging her back.

"So tell me what happened last night. Don't leave out the details." Stevie Rae whispered, getting herself comfortable.

"Well, obviously we did it. I've got to tell you that having sex with Erik Night is _the_ best!" I nearly yelled, gasping.

"Hey, don't leave us out." Erin babbled, running into my room with Shaunee.

"Yeah, we're your girls too, Zoey." Shaunee said, suddenly becoming quiet, "You were saying it was the best?"

"Yes, it was. He is a really good kisser too and everything that was downstairs.......,"I drifted, as everyone started gapping at me.

"He was making it do what it do, right?" Shaunee questioned, smirking.

"Hell yes." I told her, as she and Erin squealed.

"Hey, have you seen my belt?" Erik asked, coming out of the bathroom with his jeans on, but no shirt.

"Hello, gorgeous." Shaunee purred, eyeballing his muscular chest, "Bring it to mama!"

"Huh?" He just twitched his eyes in confusion.

"Twin, you so need to be on The Bad Girls Club." Erin told her, raising her eyebrows.

"I'd run that house if I were there. I'm a bad bitch," Shaunee added, in agreement. I wonder what it would be like for the Twins to be on The Bad Girls Club. Shaunee would fuck a bitch up (as she would put it.)

"But anyway, Erik needs his belt." Erin grinned, as her and Shaunee gave seductive and evil looks towards Erik.

"Y'all leave Erik alone. Let the man breathe," Stevie Rae interrupted, straightening out her turquoise striped sweater, "Plus, he's Zoey's boyfriend."

"Thank you, Stevie Rae. At least there's someone who doesn't go crazy over the sight of my boyfriend's bare chest." I said, as the Twins looked embarassed, "Here's your belt. Now get back in there before they eat you alive."

After I shoved Erik back into the bathroom, I shut the door. All I could do was stare at the Twins for their little moment.

"Sorry, Z, I just can't resist eye candy when it's staring me right in the face." Shaunee apologized, smiling.

"Oh, you guys know I love you." I replied, getting smothered into a group hug, "Now, let's all get ready to teach hormonal teenagers."

"It wasn't too long ago that we were like that." Erin pointed out, as we all went to the refridgerator for breakfast, "Ooh, yogurt."

"Yeah, you're right." Stevie Rae agreed, pouring herself a bowl of Lucky Charms.

"My back really hurts." I complained, rubbing the lower part of my back.

"Gee, I wonder why?" Shaunee questioned me, laughing with Erin.

"That was a cheap shot. At least I wasn't making out during a scary movie." I mumbled, knowing she probably heard me.

"Hey, hey! At least I've already done the deed." Shaunee said, after a while feeling like she probably shouldn't have shared that with everyone.

"I think I lost an appetite for my cereal." Stevie Rae muttered, pushing the bowl away from her.

"Hey, I'll take it if you don't want it." Erik said, swiping her bowl of Lucky Charms.

"You might want to use another spoon." Stevie Rae mumbled.

"So yeah, anyway, Zoey your back is hurting. Care to tell why?" Erin asked, as Shaunee did a spit take with her orange juice.

"Shut up." I whined, poking my lip out.

"We love you, honey." Shaunee told me, hugging me, "We're just funnin' with you."

"Yeah, we don't care that Erik made you do what it do." Erin said, trying not to laugh again.

"Come on, don't pester her to death. It's too early in the morning." Erik pointed out, holding me. I loved when he held me. He made me feel like a un-experienced little girl.

"Yeah, what he said." I agreed, doing a little sassy head nod, "How you doin'?"

"Oh my Goddess, Zoey, you totally got that from Norbit." Erik replied, rolling his eyes. I admit, that movie was a little funny but it was a little ridiculous. I mean, there's no way a person could do all those horrible, yet impossible things.

"I'm sorry, but I love that movie. Even though Norbit was so dumb to be with that fat girl." Shaunee said, sighing, "Well, I have hormonal children to teach. Catch you peeps later."

"See ya." Stevie Rae replied, as Shaunee and Erin left, "Why is it they always leave me with you two?"

"What's wrong with being left with us?" I asked her, getting a isn't-it-so-obvious look.

"You think about that while I slowly leave." Stevie Rae said, actually running more so than slowly leaving. That girl was so crazy sometimes.

"I think we should leave before we have the urge to do it." I said, plainly. Unfortunately, it wasn't too long until Erik and I were back on my couch doing it, again.

* * *

I was in such a rush once I was in my office. So far, I had to deal with a fifth former twisting their ankle in Damien's fencing class, then I had to help Aphrodite with a student in her Spells and Rituals class because something exploded, and so on. Now I understand that Neferet's job wasn't easy as she made it seem.

"Well, Nala, looks like I've out-done myself today." I whispered, as she jumped in my lap. For the billionth time that day, Nala hissed at the knock on the door.

"It's open." I said, as Erik popped in. I couldn't believe how hot he looked when he dressed nice. He was wearing a pink dress shirt (yes, men can wear pink and not be gay), and black slacks and some black converses.

"Hi, my sweet Juliet." He replied, as Nala hateful hissed at him.

"You be nice." I told her, as she scampered off onto the loveseat in far corner of my office, "She's been really irritated today."

"I'm used to it." Erik shrugged, pulling me into a hug, "I missed you."

"We're in the same building." I giggled, letting him hold me, "How's the monologues coming?"

"Oh, they're great. There's this kid Will in my 3rd hour, it's like I'm looking at myself." He told me, as I took in his warmth.

"But he's wasn't the hottest fledgling, was he?" I asked, running my hands up his chest.

"No, but I'm not talking about looks." Erik answered, rustiling my hair. I decided to wear it in spiral curls today. They looked so cuter since my hair is only at my shoulders now and with my honey brown highlights.

"I wish you didn't have to go to London this weekend for the competition. I'm really gonna miss you." I pouted, sounding like a little girl.

"I won't be far. I'll always be here." He whispered, putting his hand on my heart. He's the sweetest guy I've ever met.

"I'll still miss you." I said, patting his cheek, "Now go before some fledgling get's hurt and then that's something else I have to tend to."

"You've been doing it all day?" He asked, lifting a brow.

"Yeah, and it's been giving me a workout." I replied, kissing his cheek before he left. After about five minutes, Damien walked into my office and shut the door.

"I saw that." He said, smiling at me.

"Oh my goodness, Damien, you act like it's the first time." I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Yeah, you act like the girl's never had a soft moment with her man." Shaunee added, coming in after him.

"Again, don't you two have something to do?" I asked, getting irritated that they were all in my love life.

"No." They both answered, smiling innocently.

"So, I heard a little bit of dirt that Erik's taking you out tonight....or today." Shaunee added, twitching her eyes.

"Okay, where did you hear it from?" I asked, trying not to sound like it was our first date. I mean, yeah it would be our first date since we got back together, but not the absolute first time I'd been out with him.

"Erin was walking past his classroom and she heard him talking on the phone with his mom. He's totally taking you out." Shaunee told me, smiling.

"See, thanks to you now my nerves are acting up. I don't know what I'm going to wear, I don't have any shoes that are decent......," I complained, sighing.

"That's why we got your back, honey." Damien said, concluding my whining, "We were thinking little black dress."

"Something that shouts "I'm the best High Priestess ever" with fashion sense." Shaunee added, as her and Damien left my office, continuing to ramble on with ideas. I loved my friends so much. Then, I thought back to me and Erik's discussion earlier. He told me that he was leaving for the House of Night monologue competition this weekend. Today was Wednesday, so it was about a day and a half until he left for the competition. I guess it'd make sense for him to spend some time with me before he left for London.

"I don't know, should I go out with him tonight, Nala?" I asked, as Nala did her usual meow. About two seconds later, I heard my phone vibrate. It was text from Erin. Ah, hell! A fledgling died.

* * *

After classes were over, I headed back to my loft. After I tossed my purse onto my purple couch in the main room, I plopped my butt on one of the lavender love seats. Gosh, I was really tired. I realized that from my room, I heard small little muffles of sound. As I opened the door, I saw my friends rummaging through huge shopping bags. It was obvious that the Twins were behind the whole thing and Damien was just their little sidekick.

"Oh, hey, Zoey." Stevie Rae greeted, giving me a warm hug, "As you can see, we're trying to help you get ready for your date."

"Thanks. I think?" I said, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Okay, so we just had to buy you a new outfit. All the clothes you have are in style thankfully, but they're too casual." Erin told me, taking out pieces of tissue paper.

"There's only so much you can do to work with skinny jeans, Twin." Shaunee added, setting down this beautiful navy blue dress, with matching heels and jewelry.

"You guys didn't have to get me these clothes." I told them, feeling a little selfish. I didn't want them wasting their money on me. My date with Erik wasn't that important enough for them to buy me things. Our relationship wasn't based on our looks.

"No, we wanted to, honey. Please, just let us this one time." Damien insisted, nicely. How could I say no to a sweet face like that?

"Oh, okay. If you really insist." I mumbled, giving into my friends, "I don't know about you, but I'm going to the pool."

"Pool?" Erin questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah, the Priestess loft has a pool on the patio next to the kitchen." Stevie Rae explained.

"Ooh, I forgot I purchased that new bathing suit. Let's hit the pool bitches!" Shaunee yelled, heading to my bathroom to change.

"Hey! We're supposed to help Zoey get ready for her date!" Damien yelled, after we left him alone.

"We love you, Damien." Stevie Rae shouted, as we all jumped into the huge in ground pool. I admit it was pretty cold but I got used it. Vampyres and fledglings hardly get affected by cold temperatures.

"This is the best pool ever. You can see through the water!" Stevie Rae exclaimed, totally making her Okie twang apparent.

"I feel a little bad for leaving Damien to lay out my clothes. We should go back and help him." I suggested, feeling a little bad.

"But I really want to stay in this huge pool." Shaunee muttered, stubbornly.

"Come on guys, please? I promise when I come back from my date we can chillax in the hot tub." I said, watching Erin and Shaunee's eyes widen.

"It's a deal. Let's go help her majesty Damien." Erin agreed, getting out of the pool, "Man, it's freaking cold!"

* * *

**So ummmmm, yeah, this chapter was okay, but I had to save the date part for the next chapter. See ya peeps l8ter! R&R plz!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Recently, I've been getting some good feedback on this story and I've got to say thanks! I mean, I never knew there were so many House of Night fans out there, ya know? Anywho let's move on.........thanks again guys!**

**ErickandEdward4ever**

**teamedward86**

**brezzybrez**

**Stregoni-Benefici-15**

**EmilieDeVere**

**Thanks for the reviews!! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sweetly but surely, after about an hour and a half the Twins, Damien, and Stevie Rae were finally done getting me dolled up for my date with Erik. When I stared at myself in the mirror, I didn't look like Zoey Redbird, I looked like Zoey Redbird, a hot tamale Cherokee woman (Yes, I'm part Mexican). The Twins had straightened my hair and pulled it into a poof. Stevie Rae and Damien made sure my makeup matched my outfit to a tee. I didn't expect my friends to be such an awesome entourage. I loved them.

"Damn girl, you look hot!" Erin said, nodding with Shaunee.

"Exactly my thought, Twin. Erik will drool all his man drool on you." Shaunee added, lying her head on Damien's shoulder.

"I love our makeup skills. I can't get over how good the silver and navy blue go together." Damien said, smiling with Stevie Rae.

"Oh yeah remember, always keep some extra condoms and underwear in your purse." Shaunee told me, causing everyone to laugh at me as she went to my underwear drawer and pulled out a couple pair of my thongs.

"Okay y'all, I think she's ready." Stevie Rae said, starting to be serious after her laughing session.

"Remember to stay abstinent. Oh wait, it's too late for that." Erin pestered, as her and Shaunee started giggling.

"Make sure he uses a condom." Shaunee mumbled, almost on the edge of tears from giggling.

"I wouldn't worry about him not using a condom." Damien muttered, still getting all googly-eyed.

"The next time I have to tell you Erik doesn't play for your team, I'm going to make you switch teams!" Shaunee told him, causing him to flinch a little. Poor Damien.

"I'll see you guys later." I told them, as they all blew kisses and said bye. I guess I was to meet Erik by the poet's loft from the text message I got. As I started to walk down the stairs leading away from my loft, I heard someone giggling and it was totally familiar. Great. I just had to run into Aphrodite and Darius. I didn't know why exactly he was here, but I didn't want to know why. After a while of walking to the poet's loft, I realized how nervous I was. I mean, it was just Erik, but I haven't been on a date with him for years.

What if he doesn't like my outfit? I mean, it looked decent. It was a navy blue strapless dress that came down to just above my knees, but I didn't like how my boobs almost popped out. Yes, I did have a development in my chest over the years. Just not as early as others. Then, I stared at my shoes. They matched the color of my dress and were at least like 3 inches? Gosh, I felt more ho-ish than Aphrodite. She was probably used to having guys pick her up on the corner. As I approached the poet's loft, I saw Erik leaning against the wall. He wore that sexy black tuxedo, this time with a pale green dress shirt and unique forest green tie along with it. He did a double take when he saw me.

"Hello, gorgeous." He told me, kissing my cheek. I just wanted to melt.

"Hey. Ready to go?" I asked, smiling. I couldn't help look at his face. His sapphire tatoos were so unique. I mean, I liked my lacy pattern tatoos, but his were so beautiful. After a little while, we walked out to his black Mazda in the parking lot. I wonder where we're going.

"So I assume the others told you I was taking you out?" He asked, as he started pulling out of the parking space.

"Yeah. The Twins eavesdrop too much." I giggled, holding my silver clutch. I still couldn't believe that Shaunee had put thongs and condoms into my purse.

"That's just them being them." Erik said, continuing to drive. Man oh man he was super _fiiiiine_. I guess Erin and Shaunee are rubbing onto me. Anyway, I still continued to wonder where he was taking me. A fancy restaurant? A small cafe? A club? Nah, scratch the last one.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?" I asked, looking out the window.

"You'll see." He told me, plainly.

"Come on, I want to know." I whined, sounding like a little girl.

"It's a surprise." Erik replied, shortly after pulling into a park near Utica Square. I remember Grandma used to take me here all the time when I was a little girl.

"Okay. Close your eyes." He whispered, after he helped me out of the passenger's seat. I kept my eyes closed at he gently led me wherever my surprise was. After he told me I could open them, there was a small picnic basket and little glowing lights near the little pond. It was freaking perfect! The moonlight was reflecting on the pond with all the ducks still swimming in the water.

"Wow." I whispered, still holding Erik's hand, "I can't believe you did this for me."

"Come now, sit." He told me, as we sat down on the large blanket lying on the grass. He poured us both a glass of wine. I could only imagine that there was blood mixed in it. To this day, it still freaked me out how I managed to drink blood and think it wasn't nasty.

"So, talk to me. How's everything been with you? You know, family and all that stuff?" I asked him, hesistantly sipping my wine. I still hate how I freaking thought the blood was so good.

"It's okay. I've been seeing my family more often. My mom is still happy that I haven't died from going through the Change." He told me, as I lied down next to him, "They really want to meet you."

"Really?" I questioned, in disbelief. I felt things were being a little rushed. I mean, we just got back together. We haven't even gotten through a month yet.

"Yeah. I mean, I told them a lot about you a while back." Erik explained, lightly brushing my cheek.

"Don't you think it's a little fast though?" I asked him, not letting this whole thing go.

"You mean, my parents meeting you?" Erik questioned, as I cuddled closer with him.

"Yes. We just got back together and I don't know if I'm ready to meet your parents because we haven't been dating that long." I told him, just being honest. I hated lying, and I wasn't going to start up again doing it.

"I didn't mean we had to, Zoey. If you don't want to right now, that's fine with me, really." Erik said, rubbing my arm, "I didn't mean to make you feel rushed."

"Oh no, it's okay. I was just a little shocked." I blurted, as I dug through the picnic basket, "Yay, we have some cheese."

"I swear you could be a mouse with all the cheese you eat." He laughed, as I used the small paring knife to cut a piece of cheese. Pepper Jack and Colby Jack.....mmmm my favorites.

"It's not my fault, it's really good." I smiled, still staring at the ducks. It was just like a fairytale. The ducks made a little heart with their necks. I have a boss boyfriend.

"Look at the stars. Grandma and I used to come out here all the time to look at them." I whispered, as he wrapped his arm around me.

"They remind me of your eyes everytime the moonlight shines on them." Erik whispered back, pulling me in for a kiss. His tongue touched my lips, causing me to grasp his shoulders. I tried to control myself, but I just couldn't help it. I gently let his tongue enter my mouth.

"Zoey....baby....I want you.....," Erik rasped, embracing me tightly, "Please....let me!"

As I continued making out with him, I helped him undo the zipper to my dress. He lifted my dress from the bottom up, revealing my underwear (or thong to be exact).

"Erik......take me....please." I moaned, as his hands slid up to my boobs, lightly cupping them in his hands. I leaned into his touch, wanting him to feel more of me. Leaving the picnic blanket and basket behind, he picked me up and carried me back to his car. After reclining the passenger seat, he climbed on top of me and ripped my thong off with his hand and undid his pants. He gently pushed into me, making me moan again. He pinned my arms down and started grinding into me everytime his thrusts grew faster.

"Zoey....I love you....," He gasped, going faster every second.

"Oh Goddess....yes!" I moaned, wrapping my legs around his waist.

"Yes.....baby!" Erik yelled, still grinding into me.

"Harder.....faster....," I begged, almost reaching my peak. That was it. One last thrust, "ERIK!"

Our bodies were covered in sweat. All I could do was pant to catch my breath. I've never had sex that intense in my entire life. As I caught my breath, Erik continued to run his hands on my boobs.

"I love you so much." I told him, lightly kissing his lips. He used a spare blanket he had in the back seat to cover us up. Everything was going great until, I heard someone bang on the car window. As soon as I jumped, Erik held pulled me into a really tight hold as if protecting me were his natural instinct.

"I've been getting complaints from people around the park about a lot of noise." An officer said, through the little crack in the window on the driver's side of Erik's car, "I'm going to need you to come out of the car, son."

"Hold on a minute, officer." Erik said, politely.

"Erik, we're completely naked." I whispered, feeling nervous, "Could you give us a minute, please?"

"Make it snappy." The officer muttered, turning away from the car. After Erik and I put our clothes back on, he walked out of the car, "Arms up, son."

I couldn't help but laugh at the police officer searching Erik. I took out my phone and started taking pictures of the officer patting him down. After showing the officer his license and ID, he headed back to the car.

"I feel so violated." Erik said, climbing back into the car. I still giggled to myself, "That's not funny."

"Yes it was." I laughed, saving a picture of him getting patted down on my phone, "Aren't you going to get the stuff you left outside?"

"Yeah. Let's just hope I don't get charged with stealing." Erik answered, sarcastically as he headed back to the pond. Eventually, I lied back in the seat waiting for him.

* * *

It was about 5 a.m. when Erik and I got back on campus. The Twins said that they'd be on the look out for dying fledglings and what not. Damien and Stevie Rae said they would monitor the girls and boys dorms. After getting two dozen of Dunkin Donuts, we finally got to the professors building.

"Thanks for taking me out, aside from the police catching us." I said, letting him hold me. I truly didn't want to let go since I remembered he had to leave for the monologue competition in a few hours.

"Love you." Erik replied, letting his lips brush mine, "I have to go pack."

"I'll miss you." I whispered, feeling tears coming on.

"Zoey, please don't cry. It hurts me really bad," Erik said, softly, "I'll be back before you know it."

"Okay." I mumbled, as he squeezed me before he turned away to the poet's loft. After walking back to my loft with 2 dozen donuts for the gang, I heard them talking as I shut the door to my loft.

"Hey, boo, how did it go?" Shaunee asked, giving me a warm hug before she saw I was still crying, "What's wrong, honey?"

"Erik's leaving today for the competition in London." I whimpered, letting her and Erin hold me.

"Awww, your poor thing." Stevie Rae cooed, as well all eventually formed a group hug, "I'll make us some cookies."

"Oh, please don't. The last time you made your "special" cookies, I had to go to the dentist." Damien told her, making her facial expression change.

"They weren't that badly burnt." Stevie Rae mumbled, looking down at her feet.

"Okay, girl. Cookies aren't supposed to be pitch black. They're supposed to be soft and chewy." Shaunee replied, making me smile.

"Okay, back to Zoey. She's the one whose clearly grieving." Erin pointed out, stressing the point, "Let's go make some brownies and we'll talk about it."

"I'm still making my cookies." Stevie Rae said, as us girls and Damien went into my kitchen.

"So, tell us how the date went." Damien added, sitting at my small kitchen table.

"It was so sweet and romantic." I said, getting a can of brown pop. Man, I was thirsty.

"Did you use the spare underwear I packed you?" Shaunee questioned, cracking some eggs into the brownie mix.

"Actually......," I drifted, not wanting to go into the details of Erik and I getting caught having sex by the cops.

"Oh, do......," Erin started, sitting down next to Damien.

"Tell." Shaunee finished, standing behind me.

"What they said." Stevie Rae chirped, sitting in the chair next to me.

"Well, as I was saying, I did use the spare thong Shaunee packed me because....I let him nail me, again." I squealed, hiding my face from their stares.

"Well, that's pretty obvious." Damien muttered, rolling his eyes.

"See what happened after that is that the police caught Erik and I doing it in the passenger seat and patted Erik down after he put his clothes back on." I laughed, taking my phone out of my purse.

"No way.....," Erin gasped, exchanging a look with Shaunee.

"Word?" Shaunee questioned, gapping at me.

"Yes, word. I have pictures on my phone and I brought donuts." I chirped, putting the two dozens of Dunkin Donuts on the table, "The strawberry sprinkle donuts are mine and.....well they would be Erik's......if he didn't have to leave."

I started crying all over again. I hadn't been this upset over someone leaving since I was six years old and Grandma went out of town to California.

"Come on, honey, think positive. Think of all the exciting things we can do while Erik is gone." Stevie Rae told me, patting my shoulder.

"Besides teaching devil children." Shaunee added, modestly.

"Well, it is Thursday, so we have to entire weekend after Friday to relax." Damien said, nodding in agreement with Erin.

"I guess. He is coming back Tuesday." I mumbled, trying to smile.

"I say we head to the hot tub." Shaunee suggested, as everyone followed her out to the patio.

"You guys still have to watch the oven." I shouted after them, running after them to the patio.

* * *

Well, the last twelve hours seemed to have passed by really fast. It was 5 a.m. Friday morning. I lied on my main room couch in my loft, watching Bad Girls Club reruns on my DVR. It surprised me how much girls wanted to get into catfights on that show. After a little bit of commercials, my loft phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked, sounding a little perky.

_"Hey, it's me. I'm at the hotel."_ Erik's deep voice said, happily. I cannot even express how happy I was that he called me. I miss him so much.

"That's great! I'm so happy you called me," I replied, sweetly, "I miss you so much."

_"I miss you too."_ He said, chuckling.

Smiling to myself I asked him, "What are you about to do?"

_"I don't know. I don't start doing monologue business until tomorrow afternoon so I might sleep." _He explained, sighing, _"I'm really tired."_

"Well, you do what's best. Get your rest." I mumbled, giggling a little.

_"I want to stay on the phone with you, but there's nothing to talk about."_ Erik said, plainly.

"I want you to rest. I'll talk to you later, I'm going somewhere with the Twins and Stevie Rae later," I told him, sternly, "Wait, Shaunee wants to talk to you."

"What up, bitch?" Shaunee questioned, chomping on her gum.

_"What up, Shaunee."_ Erik replied back, laughing at her greeting.

"You better bring us some presents back. Lurve ya dude." Erin told him, in her own special way.

"Yeah, be safe and get us some presents. Louis Vuitton is always nice." Shaunee added, sound really hyper.

_"Lurve ya too, but I'm not getting you two any Louis Vuitton."_ Erik laughed, as Shaunee handed me the phone.

"I'll talk to you later, love you. You better rest." I told him, smiling at the fact that I sounded like his mother instead of his girlfriend.

_"Love you too, Z."_ He whispered, hanging up the phone.

"The next time he calls, you better tell him I'm not playin' about that Louis Vuitton. Their new purse collection came out." Shaunee said, sitting on the couch next to me.

"I'll be sure to." I replied, sarcastically, "So where are we going?"

"That new seafood restaurant that just opened in Utica Square. I'm going for the lobster." Erin told me, licking her lips.

"Twin, you're seriously making me hungry describing it." Shaunee groaned, patting her flat stomach.

"Y'all, less yappin' and more gettin' ready." Stevie Rae said, running up to my room.

"We're trying to get Stevie Rae to have her first drink. I saw we let her taste a blow drop." Erin suggested, following me up to my room.

"No, that's too harsh, Twin. I say we just go easy on her and get her a strawberry lollipop." Shaunee told her, as we crashed on my bed.

"Why are we discussing what kind of drink's we're going to make Stevie Rae try?" I asked, looking through my closet, "I didn't think that Stevie Rae would drink."

"Please. A true Okie, especially those from the country can drink their asses off. My cousin's live in the deep country and they drink like mad dogs." Erin explained, looking through her huge Burberry tote bag, "A true bitch comes prepared."

"Exactly my thought, Twin." Shaunee agreed, taking some clothes out from underneath my bed, "I hope you don't mind if I stashed some of my clothes under you bed."

"No I don't mind, but don't you think you'd want to wash those? There's a lot of dust underneath bed's." I said, while putting my eyeliner on.

"That's why I kept them in this bag." Shaunee told me, pushing herself from off the carpet.

"Do I look okay?" Stevie Rae asked, bashfully. She was wearing a floral printed dress and white flip flops.

"For a night out? Yes, you do," Erin said, pulling up the sipper on her dress. I admit it was pretty nice dress. Black and white stripes and all black stilletos.

Since I didn't particularly care what I wore, I just wore my little black dress and my black heels.

"Wow, Z, seriously. You're going out with that on?" Shaunee asked, making me seem like an oddball.

"If you must know, then yes I am." I told them, boldly.

"Incase you forgot, you're dating a human being that's got to be one of the hottest guys on the planet." Stevie Rae pointed out, raising her eyebrows.

"That doesn't mean I can't wear what I want." I replied, as everyone stayed quiet.

"She does have a point. Even though I'm with Cole, I still have fun like any other twenty-three year old woman." Shaunee murmurred, shrugging her shoulders.

"Enough talk guys! I want to see Stevie Rae drink her first alcoholic beverage." Erin said, as we all left.

* * *

After arriving at the restaurant, I was busy looking at the menu. Mmmm, lobster tails with butter sauce, french fries, and shrimp.

"Can I get you ladies some drinks?" The waiter asked, taking out his pad and pen. I could already see the Twins looking at Stevie Rae.

"My friend and I will have a strawberry lollipop. Both doubles." Erin grinned, as Stevie Rae's face started turning pale.

"I'll have a cosmo." Shaunee added, still looking at her menu.

"I'll have some Coke." I said, smiling.

"Be right back." He whispered, leaving our table, "You two are so bad."

"What? If I didn't speak for Stevie Rae, she would have gotten out of tasting her first drink." Erin told me, giggling.

"I don't know about this." Stevie Rae whispered, still sounding a little scared.

"You guys are scaring her. You can have my brown pop and I'll take your drink." I told her, hugging her.

"Thanks, Zoey." She grinned, sticking her tongue out at the Twins.

"I'm telling you, Stevie Rae, it's not as bad as you think." Shaunee said, plainly.

"Here are your drinks, ladies." The waiter handed us our drinks politely. After we ordered our food, the Twins were still staring at Stevie Rae.

"Just try it and we won't bug you anymore. K?" Erin asked, sweetly.

"Fine." Stevie Rae sighed, using the tiny black straw to drink a little bit of her strawberry lollipop.

"Well?" I questioned, waiting for her reply.

"It's okay." She said, drinking more of it.

"You guys are so bad." I told the Twins, shaking my head at them. I was so nervous about this drinking thing. I was praying that Stevie Rae wouldn't get drunk. Then again, vamps don't get wasted off of normal alcohol. Stupid Zoey.

"Hey babe." A voice I recognized said, as Shaunee gasped in happiness.

"Oh, Cole, you came back." Shaunee squealed, hugging her boyfriend. Shaunee and Cole had been dating for at least a few years. It had been so long, I thought they'd be married by now. After getting situated with us after twenty minutes, the waiter and a few others gave us our food.

"Hey, are refills free?" Stevie Rae asked, a little loud.

"Yes." One of the waiters or waitresses replied, politely.

"I'll have another. Double." Stevie Rae told them, as one of the people picked up her glass, "Man, that stuff is good."

"I think you've had enough." I told her, blinking in surprise. In the last fifteen minutes, Stevie Rae had at least five refills already.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Stevie Rae mumbled, waving me off. Wow, I did not expect this night to turn out like it did.

After about six o' clock that morning. We all headed back to the school. Shaunee stayed behind with Cole so that they could make out. I was too tired to comment or stay behind to watch.

"That was a fun night or morning to be exact." Stevie muttered, as well all plopped on my couch, "Who knew that restaurants stayed open that late."

"Umm, we all did, we just never went to one." Erin mumbled, taking her heels off, "How much did you drink?"

"She had like freaking ten glasses." I replied, rolling my eyes, "Well, I'm off to bed. See you peeps later."

"Later, Z." Erin said, sounding like she was thrity seconds away from falling asleep on my couch. The way I was tired, I didn't necessarily care.

* * *

**Yay! That chappie is done. I kind of liked the last part.....even though it was a little rushed. I'm starting a new HON story called Heartless Night. Mainly it's about how Erik is pissed off at Zoey after she cheated on him with Loren. He'll basically do everything and anything in his power to "win" her back from what happened between her and Loren, despite the fact that she's avoiding him. Well, I hope you guys review and be on the look out for my new story!! Luv you all!! R&R plz**

**~Cherriez! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this took me so long to write.....I've been paying so much attention to the actual countdown of when Hunted is coming out!!! I'm oober excited to see what happens!!**

**teamedward86**

**brezzybrez**

**ErickandEdward4ever**

**Angel1224**

**Luv you guys thanks for the reviews!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Luckily for me, it was Monday. Normally I wouldn't look forward to Monday but this was an exception. Erik was coming back from the competition tomorrow and I was super excited. Even though I did have fun with Stevie Rae and the Twins while he was gone, there's nothing better than him being with me. I even had a little mini countdown as to when he was coming back. Since the school day was over, I lied in my huge bedroom watching T.V. and eating strawberries with melted chocolate and whip cream. Mmmmmm. Even though dinner was over, I tended to still be a little hungry afterwards. A little sweet treat here and there wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, Z!" Stevie Rae chirped, jumping onto my bed.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, sitting up from my pillow.

"Eh, nothing much." She said, plainly, "Are you excited Erik's coming back tomorrow?"

"Yes! I missed him so much." I told her, still eating my strawberry with chocolate on it.

"Oh, strawberries and chocolate." Stevie Rae said, dipping on in the whipped cream.

"Yeah, the Twins call it sex food." I said, shivering at how Erin described how she used melted chocolate with her boyfriend, T.J. Trust me, I don't think anyone would want to know that.

"Hey peeps." Shaunee greeted, sitting on the bed next to me, "Oh, sex food." Ever since I became High Priestess of the House of Night, everyone kind of used my loft as our hangout. Not that I minded.

"Gee, I wonder who will barge in my room next?" I questioned, sarcastically.

"Well, I wouldn't call it barging in." A voice that I've been waiting to hear for days said, opening my door.

"Erik!" I nearly squeaked, jumping into his arms as he caught me, "When did you get back?"

"Well, everyone was complaining that they wanted to come back early, so I got a last minute flight for everyone to come back home." He told me, giving me an eskimo kiss, "I missed you."

"Hey, Erik!" Shaunee said, too sweetly, "Where's my presents?"

"Ha! You're funny." He told her, sarcastically. That translated into: I didn't get you anything Shaunee.

"I thought you told him to get me a present?" Shaunee questioned, pouting at me.

"I did, and he said hell to the no." I said, smiling. Shaunee just sat back on my bed with Stevie Rae.

"Heya, Erik!" Stevie Rae chirped, with a mouthful of strawberries.

"Hi." Erik replied, waving at her shortly.

"Shaunee and I were just leaving." Stevie Rae smiled, pinching Shaunee's arm.

"Oh, right." Shaunee agreed, nodding her head in agreement, "You two have fun now."

"Guys!" I whined, rolling my eyes. Why is it that they always think Erik and I are going to do it? Man, they were crazy......okay, maybe they were right a little bit.

"Well, I'll be in my loft if you need me. I'm pretty tired." Erik told me, yawning.

"I understand. Good night." I whispered, as he kissed my cheek.

Words cannot describe how happy I am that he's back. I mean, I did have some decent fun while he was gone. I remember yesterday that the Twins, Stevie Rae, and I had a slumber party in my loft. I had to admit that our game of truth or dare was crazy! The Twins had dared Stevie Rae to run around the professor corridors in her bra and panties and I was shocked that she actually did it. The only person who had supposively caught her was Damien. Plus, it was funny watching scary movies with the Twins because all they did was laugh through some of them, while Stevie Rae and I were hiding our faces at the gory scenes. Back to my actual situation, I'm really happy that my boyfriend is back. Life sure was good.

* * *

It's been about three weeks since the monologue competition and I was somewhat happy that things were back to normal (as in movie marathon's every weekend, having dinner with Erik every now and then, slumber parties with the Twins and Stevie Rae, and sometimes Damien.) I was back to my same old job, being the head of the entire school and a equestrian instructor. This week in particular, I had to interview a new vampyre (along with Erik) to take a position as a student teacher for Erik's drama classes. So far we've gotten past at least one good person that I was seriously considering, but not entirely.

"This is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I mean, I'm looking for someone who is intelligent, committed, you know, the goods." I explained to Erik, sighing.

"Same here. No one seems like they know anything about drama." Erik sighed, lazily.

"I need a blanket and a pillow." I told him, on the verge of sleeping. That is until this girl walked into my office. She was a dark, really light caramel colored girl. She was at least 5' 5'', she had dark black, Asian hair (I think she's Filipino), big boobs (not that I care), big light brown eyes, and a figure that guys would be attracted to. Her tattoos were intricate patterns of spiral lines with a small design of tiny moons in the spiral loops.

"Hi, I'm Whitney Shay." She said, waving.

"Hi, I'm Zoey Red-" I began, about to formally shake her fore arm, but she went over to Erik instead.

"You must be Erik Night. It's nice to finally meet you." She greeted, shaking his fore arm.

"Nice to meet you too, Whitney." Erik said, shaking her arm, but he had a weird twinkle in his eyes. It reminded me a little of the twinkle that Neferet gave off when men met her too. Hmmmm?

_No, Zoey! You are better than this! Do not suddenly get jealous of this girl!_ I told myself, biting my lip. As Erik interviewed her, I just stared at her. She had on a really (in my opinion) slutty outfit. A dark grey polo shirt and a black high waisted skirt with what looked like hooker heels Aphrodite might wear. Uggghhh!

"So tell us a little about yourself. Any interests besides drama?" Erik asked, paying attention to his clipboard.

"Well, I do like painting and drawing. I also have an affinity for spirit." She said, making me want to vomit. Did she just say that she had an affinity for spirit? I could not let this slut represent spirit in my circle.......OH MY GOD! I'm sounding like Aphrodite. I knew that ho was contagious.

"An affinity for spirit? My, that's interesting." I commented, smiling.

"Yeah, I've heard that you have an affinity for all five." Whitney responded, still holding that fake, bitch smile that Aphrodite did when I first came to this school. Bitch.

"That's me. So, it was nice meeting you." I told her, cutting everything short.

"Thank you. It was really nice to meet you, Erik." Whitney said, giving that little flirty smile towards Erik. After picking up her purse, she left swiftly and flirty.

"So, what did you think of her?" He asked, as I just gave him a stare that he could easily recognize as "I totally hate that slutty bitch!"

"What do you think I'm going to say?" I asked him, crossing my legs.

"Z, come on. You've only talked to her for five or ten minutes. Are you honestly that jealous of her?" Erik questioned, sitting next to me.

"No, I just think she's a way worse version of Aphrodite." I replied, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I don't want her to come between us. K?" Erik asked, lacing his fingers in between mine. He was so cute when he was sensitive.

"Okay. That's only because I'm not stubborn like other people." I told him, sighing again.

"Good. I have to go show Whitney around." He told me, pecking my cheek. After he was long gone, the Twins and Stevie Rae walked in my office staring back at Erik.

"We need to talk, Z." Erin stated, sitting down on one of the comfy chairs.

"Yeah, we got a peek of that Whitney chick. I think she's doing some flirting with our homeboy Erik." Shaunee added, agreeing with Erin.

"Guys, I totally trust Erik. I know he wouldn't cheat on me." I told them, putting a somewhat faith in my boyfriend. He hadn't been me. He never went behind my back and cheated on anyone. So I trusted him.

"Y'all, I think Zoey and Erik have trust that can't be broken. Otherwise, the whole flirtin' would give Zoey something to worry about." Stevie Rae pointed out, shrugging her shoulders.

"We're not trying to give her something to worry about, it's just that Erik is a really hot vamp and Whitney is a Aphrodite clone of some sort, and if he fell for Aphrodite, then he could probably fall for her too." Shaunee explained, pointing out the obvious. Erik was an insanely hot guy and before I arrived at the House of Night for the very first time, him and Aphrodite were going out.

"Ditto, Twin." Erin commented, quietly.

"I think you're both right. I mean, I trust Erik, but I'm still watching out for Whitney. She does have an affinity for spirit." I said, crossing my arms.

"No way." Erin gasped, gapping at me.

"For real?" Shaunee asked, raising her eyebrows at me.

"Yeah." I muttered, sadly.

"Z, you can't let her in our circle. You've always been the one to represent spirit." Stevie Rae said, as I could hear the worry in her voice.

"That's one thing I'm not letting her do." I said, sternly. I was dead serious. I was not going to let this bitch take over spirit in the circle. It's always been the circle with my friends and I.

"Well at least that's a plus. I still think we should spy on her." Erin suggested, smiling deviously with Shaunee.

"Exactly my thought, Twin." Shaunee agreed, smirking.

"Come on guys, I don't want you scaring her. She just got here and I want her to get at least somewhat situated before you do anything." I replied, sounding slightly irritated.

"So basically you're saying we can spy on her?" Shaunee asked, waiting for my response.

"As long as you don't hurt her, I don't care." I muttered, not really caring. Honestly, if I weren't the good person I am, I might've actually joined the Twins in their little spy thing. I trusted Erik and that was that.

* * *

Well, it's been officially two weeks since Whitney started student teaching for Erik's drama classes. You know, every now and then, I would take a peek by and blow an occassional kiss at Erik. Obviously, she saw me but that was the whole point. I wanted to establish in little hints that I'm with Erik and that we're in love, madly. As for Shaunee and Erin's plan, they decided to buy a lamp that had a camera in it for Whitney (not that she knew there was a camera) to put in her bed room and a hidden camera in Erik's room (for what reason, I don't know of). Though I really don't agree with cameras invading peoples privacy, that's how the Twins decided to set it up. I spent a little time with Stevie Rae talking about the whole situation and she just suggested that I play it cool when Erik and I are around Whitney.

"Well, what I'm worried about is if she might use her affinity against me. What if besides trying to go after Erik she wants to get rid of me too?" I asked Stevie Rae, as we opened the doors to the teacher's lounge.

"Honey, I wouldn't really worry about that Whitney chick. You and Erik are obviously in love and I don't think he would go for someone else." Damien told me, appearing right behind Stevie Rae and I.

"Thanks, Damien." I told him, smiling.

"Besides, have you seen what she's wearing now a days? Talk about two years ago." Damien muttered, making me giggle. Damien was an expert on shopping so everytime we went, he was always there with a taste for clothes.

"Plus, she shows a little too much of her double D's." Stevie Rae interrupted, making me almost choke on my apple juice.

"Stevie Rae! I can't believe you said that." Damien laughed, setting his tray down at our little groups table.

"What did she say?" Erik asked, chewing on a piece of bread. I just now noticed he was sitting there.

"Nothing. It's an inside thing." I lied, quickly. I didn't want to tell him we were dissing Whitney because he would go into this whole thing about letting my jealousy get in the way.

"We were talking about certain people who show too much of her hooters," Stevie Rae told him, sitting down next to me, "It just irks me when girls feel that guys have to see what's going on down their shirts."

Erik just stared at me in response to Stevie Rae's comment. He acted like I said something about Whitney (that's if he knew who we were talking about.)

"What are you staring at me for?" I asked him, digging in my spaghetti.

"You know why." He told me, plainly.

"Don't blame Zoey, Erik. She had nothing to do with us crackin' jokes about the new girl." Stevie Rae responded, standing up for me. I love Stevie Rae.

"I'm sorry." Erik whispered, kissing my cheek.

"It's okay." I smiled, sipping my brown pop.

"What I want to know is why are you getting so defensive over her?" Shaunee asked, almost dropping her glass of red pop. That was a pretty good question.

"I'm not trying to, but I just don't want her to feel intimidated." Erik replied, as I noticed Whitney sitting at a table by herself. I kind of felt bad for her a little bit. She didn't really know anybody here and none of the other teachers would get to know her and we weren't necessarily helping her either.

"Hold on." I sighed, going over to the table on the balcony that Whitney was sitting at, "Hey, Whitney."

"Oh, hi, Zoey." Whitney mumbled, picking at her salad.

"I just came out her because, well, would you like to sit at our table? You know, since it's really cold out here." I told her, smiling. I'd probably regret this later but what the hey?

"Oh, okay. Thanks." She chirped, picking up her tray. See, I could be a nice person. Then something kind of changed my mind when she took my seat next to Erik.

"Why is this bitch sitting with us?" I heard Erin whisper to Shaunee, raising her an eyebrow, "And why is she in Z's seat?" As they continued to babble, I just grabbed another chair and squeezed in between Stevie Rae and Jack. As everyone continued to eat, Shaunee turned to me like she was about to say something.

"So, we went to her room and Erik's room the other day and gave her the lamp and installed the camera." Shaunee whispered, almost making me choke on my spaghetti, "And we kept staring at the little monitors for both cameras. So far, we got nothing."

"I still can't believe you guys did that." I told Shaunee and Erin, as they started laughing.

"Wait, what?" Stevie Rae asked, as I tried to tell her but couldn't stop laughing. After giggling a little bit, I told her about how the Twins got a lamp for Whitney that had a camera in it and whatever else the Twins were planning with this spying thing. I should have told her about the hidden camera in Erik's room but, I don't think she would have cared much.

"Well, I have to go. I'll see you later, Erik." Whitney said, patting his shoulder affectionately.

"I still don't like her, I'm sorry. I just don't like other girls who are like Aphrodite." Shaunee commented, rolling her eyes.

"She's not remotely related to Aphrodite." Erik replied, sighing.

"Uhh, yeah she is. Where's your eye for observation?" Erin asked him, raising her eyebrows.

"Obviously, Twin, our little Erik doesn't see that Whitney is clearing flirting with him." Shaunee pointed out, shrugging.

"Thank you, Shaunee." I added, finishing off my brown pop innocently.

"I don't get you guys at all. Whitney isn't flirting with me." Erik argued, smirking as if the Twins were joking (which I knew they weren't.)

"Looks like someone's in denial." Erin mumbled, sighing.

"Well, I'll be in my loft if you need me. Peace." I interrupted, heading back to my comfy loft. I was tired of the Twins and Erik going back and forth like little kids. Even though I mostly sided with the Twins on this situation, it just grew to be a little irritating. I knew for myself that Whitney was definitely trying to flirt with Erik. It's not to the point where it's confrontational, but if she does grow to get a little too comfy with him, then I will tell her so.

Once I was in my loft, I locked the huge doors behind me. I wasn't too worried about Nala getting in since she had a kitty door at the bottom of the door on the left. I just sat on my couch, staring at the flowers on my little coffee table. After a little bit of thinking, Nala jumped on my lap letting out a tired "me-uff-oww".

"Well, baby girl, I don't know what I'm going to do. I trust Erik but the Twins do bring up good points. It's like Erik think's she's not flirting, but she definitely is. I don't want to be obnoxious about it and be like "Oh my God, he's totally mine!" but what am I going to do?" I questioned, stroking Nala. She just rubbed her head on my belly, for some odd reason, "Come on, I'll put you to bed."

As I ascend up the stairs to my bedroom, my phone starts vibrating. I put Nala down on my bed gently and looked at my messages. It was Erik.

**Hey, let's go out tomorrow night. I happen to have some extra $!**

**~Erik**

He was so sweet, but despite what happens with him and me over the next couple of months, I'm still watching out for Whitney.

* * *

"So you and Erik are going out tonight?" Stevie Rae asked, brushing her curly hair by my makeup counter's mirror.

"Yeah. He didn't say we were going anywhere specific, so I'm assuming our dinner thing is on campus." I said, curling a strand of my hair into a spiral. It was only on special occassions that I curled my hair. Other than that, it was mostly straight.

"I wonder what he has planned. Maybe he'll have a dinner out on the balcony. That would so romantic." Stevie Rae chirped, smiling.

"I don't know what we're doing, but he sounded really happy about it. I'm so nervous." I told her, sighing, "I don't know what to wear."

"Wear that little black dress you have and your leggings." Stevie Rae suggested, lying on my bed.

"I guess but the leggings would make it look too casual." I muttered, thinking about an alternative.

"Wear your skin tone panty hose." Stevie Rae replied, plainly staring at the ceiling.

"That would work." I smiled, throwing what I was wearing on my pillows. I still didn't understand why I was getting so nervous about going out with Erik tonight. We've been out before and it usually ended up him being on top of me. Anyway, I felt that there was something more to us just being out tonight. There was something else in store for me.

"Well, I gotta go. I promised the Twins and Damien I'd watch chic flics with them in Damien's loft." Stevie Rae said, breaking me out of my thought process.

"See ya." I mumbled, as she shut the door to my room on her way out. There I was, left in my room all alone. After I was done with my hair, I slid into my panty hose, dress, and heels and headed out my bedroom door. Once I got to the door of my loft, I found a small piece of paper on the ground.

_See how she leans her cheek upon her hand!_

_O, that I were a glove upon that hand,_

_I might touch that cheek!_

_Erik, _I thought, smiling. I kept walking down the narrow hallway, on my way to the poet's loft. I really did hate coming here because it gave me so many bad flashbacks of what happened before. Once I was at the door, I noticed that it was crack and only a little bit of light was visible.

"Erik?" I questioned, quietly opening the door. I hadn't really seen the inside of the loft thoroughly. It was decorated with different shades of blue with black see through drapes. I walked out to the balcony and noticed that there was one of those benches that was really a swing. There were candles lit on the small table next to it that gave off the aroma of vanilla.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting." Erik said, making me turn around.

"Oh no, it's fine. I just got here." I replied, as he brought me closer to him. I loved the way he always smelled like a forest after it rained mixed with a little bit of fresh cologne.

"Sit." He whispered, as we both sat on the bench/swing. I leaned my head onto his shoulder, staring up at the half moon.

"So we're not going out anywhere?" I asked, quietly.

"No, it turns out I forgot to pay my phone bill so I didn't have any money left over. Sorry." Erik told me, holding my hand.

"I was just wondering. I didn't really feel like going anywhere." I said, shrugging as I put my legs up onto the bench.

"You know that I love you with all my heart, don't you?" Erik asked me, holding my hand a bit tighter.

"Yes, I do." I answered, not sure where he was going with this.

"And I'll always be with you no matter what, right?" He asked, getting up from the bench.

"Yes, of course. Now tell me what's going on." I told him, sighing. I noticed he was taking something out of his pocket.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Zoey. Will you marry me?" He asked, causing my eyes to bulge out of my head. The next thing I knew I fainted.

* * *

**YAY! There's going to be a wedding!!! Until next time, R&R plz!!!**

**~Cherriez :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yay! Only a few days until I get Hunted in the mail!! I can't wait to get it!! Anyway, I was pretty excited to write this chapter because this is packed with drama!!!**

**Angel1224**

**brezzybrez**

**hunkelberry**

**FangandIggyAreMyHomeboys**

**EriknEdward**

**VampyReGODDess3354**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!! Heart you!!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_"You know that I love you with all my heart, don't you?" Erik asked me, holding my hand a bit tighter._

_"Yes, I do." I answered, not sure where he was going with this._

_"And I'll always be with you no matter what, right?" He asked, getting up from the bench._

_"Yes, of course. Now tell me what's going on." I told him, sighing. I noticed he was taking something out of his pocket._

_"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, Zoey. Will you marry me?" He asked, causing my eyes to bulge out of my head. The next thing I knew I fainted._

My vision was a little blurry when I woke up. All I could see was a dark, black ceiling with a white shimmering on the top. I turned onto my other side and noticed that I was still in Erik's loft (or his bedroom to be exact.) The last thing I remembered was him proposing to me out on the balcony. I didn't even get to answer him.

"Erik?" I asked, sitting up from his bed and rubbing my eyes.

"Thank goodness you're okay." Erik said, sounding relieved, "I'm sorry if I startled you."

"No, it's okay. I'm fine, I promise." I told him, quietly as I let my hand caress his cheek.

"I still feel a little bad though." Erik mumbled, pulling me into a hug.

"Really, it's okay. And yes, I will." I said, smiling at him. He took the small ring that instead of having a diamond in the center, it was a beautiful sapphire stone.

"I love you, more than you know." Erik smiled, still holding me. After a moment of silence, we both leaned in and kissed each other. I was still in my black short sleeve dress, not noticing that it was sliding down, revealing my black bra strap. His tongue skimmed the inside of my lower lip, making me open my mouth to let him in.

"Erik.....baby," I moaned, grasping his shoulders. His hand went up to my shoulder, that revealed my bra strap and pulled my dress down, revealing my black bra. All of his weight caused me to fall back onto his bed, while he pulled my panty hose and underwear.

"Zoey, I love you!" Erik gasped, undoing his belt. I didn't even have to think about what he was going to do next. He plunged into me as I wrapped my legs around his waist, pulling him into me further.

"Erik.....I need you......NOW!" I screamed, as he began to thrust farther into me, as my hands and nails dug into the sides of his mattress.

"Tell me who you belong to?" He rasped, grinding his hips into mine.

"You.....," I gapsed, feeling my boobs lightly bouncing.

"Who?" He questioned, continuing to thrust harder.

"You.....you......YOU!" I yelled, finally approaching my climax. As he felt onto me, I continued to pant to catch my breath for about thirty seconds before he crashed his lips into mine again. I let his tongue enter my mouth once more as he began rubbing the insides of my thighs.

"I can't wait to be your wife." I whispered, as we broke off our kiss.

"I can't either." Erik muttered, as we both drifted to sleep.

* * *

It was a little over four weeks since Erik proposed to me. During this time, all my friends were super excited for me that I was getting married. Even Grandma was happy for me. She had told me that she wanted to tell my mother, but what was the point when her and my step loser were totally against my life as a vampyre in the first place. Anyway, back to right now, I had been in my bathroom for about ten minutes. I had been throwing up all morning and brush my teeth non-stop.

"Zoey, are you okay?" Shaunee asked, opening my bathroom door.

"Oh Goddess, Twin, she's been throwing up. Go get me a towel, a washcloth, some of Z's shower products, some Listerine, and Pine Sol." Erin told Shaunee as she went to my kitchen to get proper supplies. While she was waiting, she texted Stevie Rae. For what I don't know.

"I got the stuff, Twin." Shaunee said, setting aside one of my assorted colored wash cloths and towels, with a bottle of citrus Listerine.

"Here, I got it." I heard Stevie Rae add, handing Erin a box.

"It's a pregnancy tester. You need to check, Z." Erin told me, sternly, "We're going downstairs to make you something to eat."

"And ourselves something. I'm hungry as hell." Shaunee added, heading downstairs with Erin and Stevie Rae. Once I pulled myself together, I took the pregnancy test out of the box and did what I had to do. While I set the tester on my sink, I joined the Twins, Stevie Rae, and Damien (who I suppose just got there) downstairs to eat.

"Are you okay? I heard what happened." Damien said, chewing on a piece of my Ghiradelli chocolate.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." I told the Twins, picking up the sandwich, cheez-its, and brown pop they made for me. I did feel kind of bad. I didn't want them doing things for me all the time. I wanted them to know that I could take care of myself, sometimes.

"How long do you have to wait?" Stevie Rae asked, chewing on one of her cookies she made (that according to Shaunee, weren't pitch black.)

"About 30 minutes. But you guys have to promise that if I am prego, not to tell Erik. I want to tell him myself." I informed them, in a serious tone.

"Okay." Everyone agreed, smiling.

"So, anything new about Whitney?" I asked the Twins, changing the subject.

"Well, we know she definitely has a crush on Erik." Shaunee replied, sadly.

"We think she's planning something, Z. We just don't know what." Erin added, biting her lip.

"I think you should confront her before it gets out of hand. Over the last several weeks, she's been trying to make moves on Erik and he hasn't noticed." Damien suggested, agreeing with the Twins.

"Maybe you're right. Maybe it is time for me to confront her." I managed to mutter, looking at the time on my cell phone, "I have to go check the......,"

After I was halfway up the stairs to my room, I felt really nervous. What if I was pregnant? How would Erik react when I told him?

"It's okay, Nala, it's going to be okay." I breathed, picking up the test. Yup. I was definitely pregnant.

"Well, what is it?" Stevie Rae asked, looking up at me.

"I'm going to have a baby." I whispered, hugging Stevie Rae. I didn't know what else to say. I was going to have our baby. I was going to be a mom.

"It's okay, Zoey, we'll be by your side always." Stevie Rae told me, as we both went back downstairs.

"So, what happened?" Erin asked, as she, Shaunee, and Damien held their breaths.

"I'm going to be a mom." I said, as they all smiled at me.

"Aww, Zoey that's great." Damien replied, hugging me.

"I wonder if it's going to be a girl." I heard Aphrodite say, not knowing that she was even there, "Looks like you're knocked up."

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Shaunee asked, hearing the acid in her voice.

"Nothing. I can't be happy for Zoey?" Aphrodite questioned, not sounding like she had an attitude. Shaunee was speechless, as was everyone else. After all the happiness was still going around, I heard Erik come into my loft.

"Hey, I got you some.....is there something I'm missing here?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing, Zoey just has some good news to tell you." Erin grinned, as everyone went out to my balcony so I could tell Erik what was so super duper exciting.

"Sit down." I told him, as we both sat on my dark purple couch.

"Is there something wrong?" Erik asked, holding my hands.

"No, it's just that.....well, I'm.....pregnant." I finally said, feeling releaved. For a moment, Erik didn't say a word. Great. I knew he would be pissed off at me, "If you're mad at me, I don't......,"

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not mad. This great." Erik responded, pulling me into a hug, "I just can't believe I'm going to be a father. How long are you?"

"I think just four weeks." I replied, feeling so happy that he wasn't mad at me, "I think that I might be due before the wedding though."

"I don't mind, Z. If that's what happens, we'll cross the bridge when we get to it. Right now, we just have to start planning everything." Erik explained, rubbing my arm.

"Okay. I love you," I whispered, pecking him on the lips.

"Awww." I heard my friends coo, standing in the doorway of my balcony grinning like dorks.

"Look's like there's going to be a wedding guys." Shaunee said, while everyone started cheering. Shaunee was right, there was definitely going to be a wedding.

* * *

After the course of about four months, Erik and I were scheduled to meet with the wedding planner (who was a relative of Erin's. Bless her heart.) The wedding theme was White Nights. Mainly, everything was white. White roses, center pieces, tablecloths, everything you can imagine it was white. As far as my pregnancy went, I was now almost three months and I was starting to get a small belly, that was noticable to my friends.

Right now, I went to stop by Erik's classroom. I noticed that only Whitney was in the room, grading papers.

"Oh, hey, Zoey. Erik's not here right now if you're looking for him." She said, going back to grading.

"Actually I came to talk to you." I told her, noticing her blank expression, "I just want to make something clear if you don't mind. I really don't appreciate you flirting with Erik on the job. The last I checked your description is a student teacher."

"Zoey, I think you're overreacting about this. I can't help that Erik is giving me the eye while you're not around. I'm just here doing my job and it's kind of irritating how you go around touching all over Erik right in front me." Whitney explained, rolling her eyes.

"Well, Whitney, I wouldn't have to touch all over Erik if your eyes weren't always wondering trying to scope all over him. Get this and get this now, Erik is my man and my soon to be husband. Trust me, this ring is a symbol of our bond to each other and trust me, it ain't going anywhere." I told her, walking out of the classroom. As I turned to the right to head back to the my office, I bumped into Erik.

"Hey, what are you doing down here?" Erik asked, kissing my cheek.

"Oh, you know just establishing some ground." I replied, quickly leaving. I didn't want to tell him that I'd confronted Whitney about flirting with him. Once he got back in his classroom, I snuck back to his classroom, hearing something or someone crying.

"What's wrong, Whitney?" I heard Erik ask, also hearing her sob.

"It's Zoey. She just came in here and started yelling at me! I didn't even do anything and she started accusing me of flirting with you and she started throwing all the papers I graded around and started going crazy. That's why it's taking me so long to grade them!" Whitney sobbed, as I watched her cover her face with her hands. I do not believe her! I didn't throw anything around and nor did I go crazy. She is such a liar!

"Are you sure that Zoey did all that?" Erik asked, trying to comfort her, "Zoey's not that kind of girl." Awwww, he is so sweet. He's standing up for me. Right on!

"Well, I know what I saw. Maybe she acts like a different person when you're not around." Whitney said, pretending to hiccup.

"Well, here's some tissue." Erik replied, handing her a tissue box. All I could do at this point was leave. I knew that Whitney girl was a bitch! As I slammed the door to my office, I noticed that the Twins and Stevie Rae were in there.

"Something's up." Erin said, putting her eyeliner pencil down.

"What happened?" Stevie Rae asked, as everyone held their breaths.

"I confronted Whitney and then she was all up Erik's ass telling him that I went crazy on her, when I clearly didn't. Gosh, I knew she was an Aphrodite clone." I explained, sitting down at my desk. After about thirty seconds, there was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" Shaunee asked, sweetly.

"Erik." His voice was muffled from being outside my door.

"Come in." I muttered, continuing to pay attention to my laptop.

"Can we talk for a minute guys?" Erik asked, trying not to sound rude.

"Sure. Let's go guys." Stevie Rae mumbled, quietly winking at me. Once they were long gone, I knew what was coming, so I wasn't too worried about it.

"Go on," I told him, not bothering to look up from my laptop screen.

"We need to talk about this whole Whitney issue. Did you really do whatever she said you did?" Erik questioned, sounding a little hesistant.

"Well, it depends. What did she say?" I asked, already knowing what she told him.

"She said something about how you went crazy about her supposively flirting with me." Erik replied, sounding irritated that I wouldn't even look up at him.

"Look, all I told her is that she needed to stop always scoping you out, despite the fact that you're clearly oblivious to what is going on. I didn't blow up at her or do whatever crazy thing she told you I did. I clearly told her to stop flirting with you and that we're together." I explained, starting to get pissed off. I just didn't understand why he didn't see that Whitney was obviously falling for him. I mean, there have been times where she's been purposely bending down to pick up something she "dropped" on the ground so he could have a peek of her ass. Then the other time where she totally wore this inappropriate outfit (I mean, it was freaking ho-ish) to a Full Moon Ritual we had about a week ago. I'm fed up with this!

"What do you mean I'm oblivious? I don't see that she's flirting with because maybe she isn't. Maybe you're just overreacting." Erik nearly shouted, getting up from the chair he was sitting in.

"Maybe I wouldn't have to overreact if you would have just told her from the beginning that we were together! Then maybe I wouldn't have to do petty little things to give her the hint we're together! It's like sometimes I feel like you're ashamed to tell her that we're in love and that we're both engaged!" I shouted, feeling tears stream down my face. I was so frustrated that I left my own office. Never in the time we've been together did we fight like that. I hated arguing because I've done it my entire life with my family and I didn't want my bad habit to rub off onto my own possible family.

"Zoey! Wait, I'm sorry." Erik said, as I stopped halfway to my loft.

"No, I'm sorry. I just wanted her to stop doing whatever she was doing. I guess I got upset when I saw her giving you the eye." I replied, wiping the tears from my face.

"If it makes you feel any better, I'll tell her that we're engaged." Erik whispered, wiping a tear from under my eye.

"Thank you." I managed to choke out, as he held me. For a minute, something in my stomach was hurting me. But then, it was something like a tap, "Oh my God, Erik."

"What's wrong?" Erik asked, grabbing my hand.

"Feel it." I told him, taking his hand and putting on my stomach, "It's the baby. It's kicking!"

For a moment, he didn't speak, he just kept his hand there, "It's my child," he faintly whispered, smiling to himself, "That's my child."

"Yeah, it is." I cried, pulling him into a hug. He was right, that was our child, whether it was a boy or a girl, kicking. I was so overwhelemed with happiness that I could not stop crying. My baby was alive and it was giving us a both a sign.

"I'm going back to my loft to grade papers, so I'll see you later." He told me, brushing my hair from my face.

"See ya." I said, shutting the door to my loft. I'm really releaved that all of this Whitney business is out of the way. No more worrying about her flirting with Erik and no more of her bullshit in general.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

I quickly stopped by my classroom on the way to my loft to get the papers I needed to grade. While I was gathering everything, my mind shifted to what happened earlier. I got into this huge fight with Zoey about Whitney possibly flirting with me for the last several weeks. I guess once I thought about it, I was _sort of_ oblivious to Whitney flirting with me.

I put a lot of emphasis on sort of because well, there were a few times it looked like she was trying to give me a hint about liking me, but I ignored it because obviously, my fiance is High Priestess of the House of Night who happens to control all five elements and she's not the type to piss off, plus I love her and no one else. I can honestly say for myself that Zoey Redbird is my world. Without her, I can't function or go about my life. She's that important to me, or else I don't think I would have proposed for marriage or would have got her pregnant with my child.

Back to reality, I was on my way to my loft when I noticed something really awkward. There was this huge dark grey cat sitting right in front of my door. Even though I was a Changed vampyre, a cat never did choose me.

"Hey pretty......girl." I paused for a moment, not knowing if the cat was dude or girl. I guess this cat was still a young one because she looked just like a newborn cat. She was really tiny and looked frail.

"I think I'll call you Jayla. That was my older sister's name before I came here." I said, stroking her back. After I opened the door to my loft I noticed the lights were on. I found it really funny because I always turn my lights off when I leave my loft. I gently put Jayla down, as she trotted off to my living room couch.

"I was wondering when you'd get back." a voice said, as their body came from outside of the shadows.

"Whitney, what are you doing here?" I asked, surprised as to why she was in here.

"I just wanted to talk to you." She told me, as we both sat on my dark blue couch, "I just wanted to say that I appreciate you letting me be your student teacher here. It means a lot to me that you've taken me under your wing and helped me through this."

"Thank you. I had no idea I had such an impact on you." I replied, feeling somewhat flattered.

"I think Zoey is really lucky to have such a kind, talented, and strong man for a soon to be husband." Whitney added, looking down at her foot. Wait. What did this have to do with Zoey? After about thirty seconds, Whitney leaned in and kissed me. It was soft and.....wait a minute....this isn't right!

"Look, Whitney, I can't do this! I'm already in love with Zoey." I snapped, putting my mind back into focus. The next thing I knew, she flipped me over so that I was on my back while she pinned me to my couch.

"Listen, Erik. For the last couple months I've been here, all you've talked about is Zoey. I've been dropping hint after hint that I'm crazy about you, and now I'm doing what I should have done when I first got here." She replied, dipping down to kiss me. I was completely restricted. She had me pinned down like she was wearing the pants in a relationship. The next moment was something I could say was the worst moment in my life. The love of my life was standing in my loft doorway, completely horrified that Whitney was on top of me, trying to make out with me.

"Zoey!" I exclaimed, as Whitney finally let go of me.

"Ah, if it isn't the infamous Zoey. Looks like you're not the only one Erik's sharing his goods with." Whitney smirked, staring Zoey straight in the eye.

"I can't believe you! I mean, I know I cheated on you too, but this is worse than what I did! I let you make love to me. I let you impregnant me! I let you sweet talk me and make me believe that you actually loved me! And most of all I let you propose to me!" Zoey yelled, as tears started streaming down her face, "I guess what we tried to have meant nothing to you."

"Zoey! WAIT!" I shouted, chasing after her. Just before I got a little way down the stairs, Zoey tripped on her foot and fell down the rest of the flight of stairs.

"ZOEY!" I scream, as her what seemed to be lifeless body lying at the end of the stairs.

* * *

**OH SHIT! All the drama! All the horror! What will this come to? Anyway, I'll try to have the next chapter up in a couple of days. Next time, the gang rushes Zoey to the school hospital once Damien finds her at the end of the stairs. Stevie Rae confronts Erik on what happened, and the Twins get into an all out brawl against Whitney. Did Zoey lose the baby? Will she ever forgive Erik? What will become of Whitney? Will this be the end of Zoey and Erik's relationship? Will there be a wedding? R&R plz!!**

**~Cherriez :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yeah, so, I know some of you peeps already read this but like I said in chapter 8, you need to re-read this! If you don't, it will not make any sense for what's going to come in later chapters.......SO RE-READ THIS! Those this doesn't apply to, just read this and move onto chapter 8!**

**Angel1224**

**brezzybrez**

**hunkelberry**

**EastAngels2009**

**teamedward86**

**VampyREGODDess3354**

**octapollyrus**

**vampireaddict08**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Disclaimer: Umm, it's pretty obvious who own's everything related to the House of Night....and it's clearly not me.**

**Also, I know the last time the story ended it was in Erik's POV, at the beginning of the chapter, it's back in the normal Zoey POV. Just so there's no confusion. I did put a poem Erik used in this chapter from Untamed......so again, I don't own it!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been about a few hours since I'd been in the infirmary (or the school's health center or whatever you wanted to call it.) The doctor, Darren, had kept me here for observation of what damage was done to me from falling down the stairs. My mind wasn't focused on my condition, it was focused on what I saw before everything happened. Erik, the man I loved since I gotten to know him almost six years ago, was cheating on me with a huge Aphrodite clone (attitude wise), Whitney. Since I'd been in the infirmary, I thought about this long and hard. I mean, I know that I cheated on him first with Loren Blake, but we were pass that and that almost happened six years ago. Plus, I thought he would have been smart enough to learn from my mistake. This whole entire cheating thing is what caused me to fall down the flight of stairs, that led to his loft.

Right now, all I could do when I was sitting in my bed was read a magazine. Ironically, it was a parenting magazine.

"Hey, Zoey," Stevie Rae's voice muttered, closing the door behind her, Damien, and the Twins.

"We're so sorry honey." Damien told me, pecking my cheek.

"Yeah. We were so worried about you." Jack added, trying to crack a smile.

"I still can't believe Erik 'So Damn Fiiiiine' Night cheated on you." Shaunee said, crossing her arms.

"We thought he would have learned from what you did. No offense." Erin added, biting her lip.

"So, do you have any news on.......?" Damien asked, not finishing the last part of his sentence.

"Well, now we do." Darren's voice interrupted, sadly, "I'm sorry, Zoey, but.....the baby's lost."

His words cut through me like Nyx's blade. All I could do was start to cry. Four months of back pains. Four months of people patting my stomach. Four months of hoping that we could start a family, all of it went down the drain then and there.

"Honey, it'll be okay." Shaunee whispered, trying to soothe me as I cried into her chest.

"Erik ought to be ashamed of himself. I mean, you were engaged for four months and he let it all slip away with an Aphrodite ho clone." Stevie Rae snapped, sounding like a little angry bumpkin.

"I think Stevie Rae is right. If it hadn't been for him, you probably would have still had the baby." Erin commented, pacing back and forth. After thirty seconds, everyone turned to see Erik at the door.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" Shaunee asked, not sounding like the normal everyday Shaunee. Instead, she sounded vicious and hateful.

"No, it's okay. Is it okay if I just talk to him alone?" I asked, quietly. Everyone shared the same exact look. It kind of gave away that they didn't want to leave him and I alone.

"If that's what you want." Stevie Rae said, nodding for everyone to follow her into the hallway. It was just me and Erik. No one else. For a moment, it was silent. I had nothing to say to him really. I was waiting for an explanation.

"I heard about the baby. I'm so sorry." He whispered, sitting in a nearby stool.

"It's a little too late now, don't you think? I mean, now I'll never know what my baby could have looked like. Now, thanks to you and that bitch, I'll always wonder what could have been!" I shouted, watching him flinch at my words. I was pissed off and sorry wasn't going to cut it. I mean, it's basically his fault our child was now history. Gone. It was never coming back. In just the same day, we both felt our once was child kicking my belly and now our baby's gone just like that.

"Z, it's not what you think.....," He started, before my angry, pissed off Zoey kicked in.

"Then what was it? As far as I'm concerned, I saw that stupid bitch on top of you, stick her tongue down your throat. What do you think I was going to tell my child if it were still here? Oh, your father decided to bail out on me with some nasty stank ho bitch because I guess he didn't want to commit himself to raising you?! I loved you and you decide now of all moments to turn your back on me!" I started sobbing, covering my face with my hands.

"Look, I know what you saw and I'm telling you the truth when I say that I didn't have sex with her." Erik said, still not looking in my direction.

"Listen, Erik. At this point, I honestly don't trust you whatsoever right now. I mean, I know your first thought of this whole situation would probably be 'Well you cheated on me too' but that's not the point. The fact of the matter is I thought you would known better from my mistake when I cheated on you nearly six years ago. I thought that it would have at least sinked in a little bit." I explained, not so much pissed off anymore. I was more calm and cool while I was speaking, "I want you to leave."

Without another word, he just casually left my room. Soon after, all my friends came in with shocked looks on their faces.

"Damn. I've never seen him look so depressed." Shaunee whispered, shutting the door.

"Did you two break up?" Stevie Rae questioned, sitting on the stool next to my bed.

"What did you say to him?" Damien asked, sitting in one of the comfy chairs.

"Basically that I don't trust him anymore. And no, I didn't break up with him. At this point, if he wants me to trust him, he's going to have to earn my trust." I replied, fidgeting with my fingers. Just as the Twins were about to say something, Darren walks back in with more news.

"Well, now that we took a look at your x-rays you should be fine, but you may have some bruises on your back and stomach. You may leave if you wish." Darren told me, as everyone looked at me.

"Okay. Thanks again." I told him, managing to smile. As I stood on my feet, I felt really wobbly. Luckily for me, Damien helped me to my feet.

"Come on honey, let's get you back to your loft." Damien told me, as we all started walking out of the building that the infirmary was in. Right now, I felt a mixture of emotions. I was pissed off, tired, depressed, sad to the point I was on the brink of tears, and finally I wanted to rip Whitney's head off if I saw her.

"We hope you'll be okay, Z." Erin said, sounding like she was about to cry. Which she did in like two seconds. I was expecting Shaunee to add something to finish her statement, but she was unusually quiet.

"Don't cry, Erin. Zoey is okay, it's just that.......," Stevie Rae started, but drifted because she didn't want to add that it was just the baby that died.

"You're unusually quiet, Twin. What's wrong?" Erin asked, wiping her eyes.

"You have no idea how fucking pissed I am! I swear to my Goddess that if I see that ugly bitch again or if she ever walks into the same room as me, I will beat her ass so bad that she can't tell what day or night is." Shaunee shouted, cracking her knuckles.

I had to admit, I've never seen Shaunee this angry. I guess my whole baby and Erik situation had a real affect on her.

"Shaunee....calm....," Stevie Rae tried to say, but Shaunee cut her off.

"I mean, it's her fault that Z's baby is dead! That could have been our god daughter or son! Now we'll never get this opportunity again. I wanted to be the god mother who spoiled the baby and give it all the love and......now we'll never know." Shaunee shouted, as her voice started to crack and turn into crying.

"Shaunee, come here." I told her, as I hugged her, "I didn't know how much this meant to you."

"But I knew how much starting a family was to you and him. It's all that bitch's fault that your baby died." Shaunee cried, keeping her face on my shoulder.

"I don't mean to interrupt guys, but it was kind of Erik's fault too. If he hadn't been with that Whitney chick and him kissing, Zoey would have still had the baby." Stevie Rae pointed out, sounding a little quiet.

"Okay, guys seriously. I think we all need to squash this for tonight. We all need to get some sleep, especially Z." Damien added, as everyone went back to being quiet.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm staying with Zoey." Stevie Rae said, happily, "We need to be here for her."

"I totally agree." Shaunee muttered, wiping her tears.

"Ditto, Twin." Erin finished, smiling.

"Well, I would stay but......," Damien drifted, feeling awkward.

"Oh, quit being a butt. You can and Jack can stay, Damien." I told him, rolling my eyes playfully.

"As long as you don't do it while we're trying to sleep." Shaunee said, going back to her normal self, "I love y'all, but don't do your business while I'm trying to sleep."

"That's just what I was about to say, Twin. Yeah, we love you two like a fat kid loves cake, but you just can't be doin' your little kissy kissy stuff." Erin added, sighing.

"Come on, let's get to bed." I said, with finality. We all went to bed in my room, probably wondering what tomorrow would bring us all.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to no one but Shaunee still sleeping on the blow up mattress that her and Erin were sleeping on. All I could really hear was Erin straightening her hair from after her shower. I also heard some talking coming from the crack in my door. Trying not to wake Shaunee up, I tip toed to the door to listen to my best friend and Erik talking.

"What are you doing here? I thought Zoey didn't want to see you?" Stevie Rae asked, not looking Erik in the eyes.

"I need to talk to her." Erik replied, sighing. I could hear the depression and sadness in his voice, "Is she coming down?"

"No, she might not come down for a while." Stevie Rae told him, still attempting to not look at Erik.

"Look, Stevie Rae, I know that each and everyone of you are pissed off at me, but I really need to talk to Zoey and clear things up." Erik explained, sounding now a little desperate.

"Erik, you really hurt her and not just physically, but mentally. If you were in the hospital room yesterday, you could see her actually bawling her eyes out because of the fact she never saw her child. I don't even think it'll matter what you say because that's a pain she'll have to bear everyday, and you can't fix it." Stevie Rae responded, sadly, "The best advice that I can give you is to give her some space for a while. She's not going to forgive you until you show her you're trustworthy."

Leaving Erik to ponder on what she said, Stevie Rae got up from my couch and headed to the kitchen, "I believe you know where the door is."

Hesitantly, Erik got up from the loveseat and left my loft. If I wasn't mistaken, he was crying before he closed the door. I really hated seeing him hurt, but what was I supposed to do? Feel sorry for him after he hurt me? I don't think so.

"I know you heard that whole conversation, because I know I did." Shaunee said, sitting up from her lying position.

"Yeah, and she's right. I'm not going anywhere around Erik until he can gain my trust back." I told her, rubbing my arms, "He can apologize all he wants, I don't care."

"Hell, I don't blame you." Erin added, unplugging her straightner, "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"I'll be in the shower if you need me." Shaunee yawned, shutting the door to my bathroom. That left me in my room alone. I just sat on my bed, petting Nala as I continued to think about everything that's happened, thoroughly. My fiance. Er, ex-fiance until futher notice, cheated on me. I know that I've done a lot of things that hurt people in my life and I can only ask Nyx for forgiveness, but I don't think that two wrongs make a right at all. I mean, just because I cheated, doesn't give Erik a free pass to cheat on me too.

Another thing that really pissed me off was that fact that he lied to my face. Again, this is another thing that I've done but it doesn't make it right when anyone does it. He told me to my face that there was nothing going on between him and Whitney. When I saw her kissing him, that told me a very different story.

"You know what, I'm not going to let this ruin my day, Nala. I'm going to go back to how I used to be before all this drama came up. The normal Zoey." I said, as I got up to head to breakfast. On my way down, Erin and Stevie Rae were having a weird conversation on boys while chowing down on probably multiple bowls of Cocoa Puffs or some other cereal I had in my pantry.

"So how are you and T.J. doing?" Stevie Rae asked, while I poured myself some Cocoa Puffs.

"Oh, it's been okay. I'm just not used to him being away on business. He's coming back at the end of the month though." Erin responded, drinking the milk out of her bowl.

"I'm happy for you, even though certain things just happened to me." I muttered, biting my lip.

"Sorry, Z. We just want to let you know that for how ever long you're staying away from him, we'll always be here to comfort you.....and party non-stop!" Erin said, getting excited about the last part of her sentence.

"Twin, just because she's grieving over her.....well, technical man, doesn't mean she'd want to party. They didn't break up, they're just separated." Shaunee interrupted, patting my shoulder.

"I didn't mean like hardcore clubing party, I meant our slumber parties we have in Z's loft." Erin replied, plainly.

"Thanks guys. It means a lot to me. I just don't know what to do about through the day. I mean, I see him everyday because he's a co-worker." I said, as they all shared the same look resembling "Oh crap."

"I totally forgot about that." Stevie Rae mumbled, sounding a little nervous.

"I think he might be too depressed to come to work today. That tends to happen with men." Shaunee added, making her nervousness apparent.

"No, he wouldn't do that. I mean, it'll be a little awkward at first but he needs to learn that there are consequences for the things you do." I explained, as well all got up to leave for the day.

* * *

After about a few hours, it was finally time for lunch. Of course, they had one of my favorites on the menu. Greek salad. Smiling on my way to our little table, I see Damien and the others staring at me as I came to the table.

"What's wrong?" I ask, putting my tray down.

"Look at him." Stevie Rae mumbled, as they all turned to see Erik sitting at a table with Cole. Even though I didn't know why Cole was here, it looked like Erik was too upset and depressed to even listen to what Cole was talking about. His eyes looked weary, as if his eyes lost all the brightness that was normally in them.

"I never seen him so down before." Jack whispered, sadly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Feel sorry for him?" I questioned, sighing. This situation was getting really frustrating. At times, my friends were on my side, then there are times when they're on his side and they can't choose, "Look, guys, I really don't want you all to have to be in the middle of this. It's wrong to do that to your friends."

"Well, it's pretty obvious they can't help it." I heard Aphrodite say, sitting down next to me with a tray full of cheeseburgers, fries, and a milkshake.

"Okay, are you prego?" Erin asked, making Shaunee almost choke on her water.

"If you must know, I am, Dorkamese Twins." Aphrodite hissed, rolling her eyes.

"Don't talk about pregnancy over here!" Damien squealed, covering my ears. I could hear a little of what he said, "She just lost hers."

Aphrodite was silent for a minute before she said, "I'm sorry to hear that. It must really hurt."

"Thanks, and it does." I mumbled, eating my salad.

"He looks pretty bummed too, but then again from what I heard, it was his fault." Aphrodite mumbled, slurping on her milkshake.

"You know you're supposed to eat healthy when you're pregnant." Jack said, watching Aphrodite shove french fries in her mouth.

"Oh please gay boy, don't get your panties in a bunch. I eat carrots and celery." She responded, rolling her eyes. Before I could say anything, I saw Whitney twitch her ugly, ho-ish self into the teacher's lounge. It took Damien's arm to keep me from getting up.

"Hi everyone." Whitney greeted, as I watched Shaunee crack her knuckles.

"Don't do it." I heard Erin mumbled, grasping Shaunee's arm.

"In case you haven't noticed, no one wants you here." Stevie Rae said, sounding a little feral.

"I know you guys must be really pissed off at me and I'm really sorry that Zoey lost her baby, but it's not my fault. I mean, I didn't push her down the stairs or anything." Whitney replied, trying not to sound bitchy, but she wasn't close to trying.

"No, but the thing that is your fault is that you were bouncing up on Z's man." Aphrodite told her, actually causing me to be surprised, "You crossed the line when you kissed her man."

"Well, it was a nice chat, but I have a lunch to eat. Toodles." Whitney chirped, flipping her dark hair and twitched away.

"Okay, I could have sworn that she just did my signature leave." Aphrodite muttered, shocked at the similarity.

"There's going to be one point today where I'm just gonna hit her." Shaunee said, shaking her leg to keep her calm.

"Anyway, Z, are you ready for the ritual tonight?" Damien asked, changing the subject.

"Shit. No, I'm not actually. Do you mind if you guys could get everything? I know it's last minute, but I've just.....," I started, before everyone cut me off.

"We understand. You just get ready after school is over and we'll take care of everything." Stevie Rae told me, smiling, "We're friends. That's what we do."

"She's right." Damien agreed.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling. The only thing I was worried about is the fact that Erik was still my consort for the ritual. Crap.

* * *

Sadly, it was time for the students to get out from school for today and head to the rec hall for the Full Moon Ritual I had to perform tonight. I was honestly too tired and upset to have any type of energy whatsoever. I assumed that my friends were getting everything set up. I really hate asking them for stuff a lot. I needed to start doing things on my own. I know that we're friends, but I feel like I'm using them a lot. Well, not anymore. I quickly put on my new ceremony dress, that was sleeveless and navy blue that when it was in the moonlight, it showed the sparkles that it was covered in.

I headed down to the main building and to the rec hall. Students were already starting file into the hall, and as distasteful as it sounds, Erik was there with Whitney following right after him.

"I swear, I'm going to hit her." Shaunee said, biting her lip.

"I'm with you on that, Twin. She just irks me." Erin agreed, fixing her black dress that matched Shaunee's.

"Guys, be polite for right now. Then, if you simply insist, kick her ass afterwards." Damien mumbled, going back to make sure everything was set.

"Hey, guys." I heard Erik say, approaching all of us, "Shaunee, Erin."

"Wow, you look ravishing. Wonder what's the occassion." Shaunee said sarcastically, putting on a fake smile. Erin just nodded in response.

"So, you guys ready to get down?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yup." Stevie Rae answered, pinching the Twins.

"Oh, yeah....we're ready." Erin responded, looking as if she were about to slap Stevie Rae.

"What she said." Shaunee mumbled, scratching her head. After I noticed that everyone was just about seated, I reluctantly walked to center of the circle, feeling really just about the same when I was in my room. After about two seconds, Erik started reading the poem.......

_Beneath the shining stars,_

_Beneath the gleaming moon,_

_When night has healed the scars,_

_Of burning noon................_

While I was dancing, I took another few moments to think about Erik. I knew that I wasn't helping myself by doing this but it wouldn't stop bothering me. Did I still want to be with Erik? Could I ever forgive him like he did for me? Could I hate him and be a jerk like he was to me? Should I end our relationship? Should I not end it?

_......And so, I say to you,_

_If hate possess your heart, _

_When day's hot strife is through_

_Bid hate depart....._

The other side of me started to think about not ending things with Erik. My other side thought of how much it knew that Erik loved me and how he'd never want to hurt me. But how was I supposed to get back with him when the woman he was kissing all over was partially responsible for killing my baby that never lived to see a light.

_The disappearing day,_

_Whenever wrong or how,_

_Is something passed away,_

_Is ended now._

_Forget, forgive, the scars,_

_Beneath the shining stars,_

_The gleaming moon._

Before I knew it, I met Erik in the middle of the circle. I stared into his dull blue eyes. They looked tired, weary, and lifeless as if he were never living. He had serious bags under his eyes that he tried effortlessly to cover up with the concealer that vampyres and fledglings had to wear in public with humans. He had bruises and cuts on his arms from what, I don't know. He looked seriously beat up.

"What happened to us?" He whispered, sighing quietly.

I didn't know what to say. I all I could do was pick up Nyx's ceremonial goblet and knife that had the symbol's of the Goddess, "Give me your hand."

Not wanting to hurt him, I cut him a little on the meaty part of his thumb. As soon as I saw his blood, the scent of it made me feel intoxicated. He turned his hand over the goblet so that the drop of his blood dropped into the wine.

"In Nyx's name, I thank you for your sacrifice tonight and for your love and loyalty. You are blessed by Nyx and beloved of her Priestess." I spoke, letting his hand go gently.

"I am now, and always will be, loyal to Nyx and her High Priestess." Erik added, strongly, trying to hide the real sadness. After going around the circle and envoking all of the elements and speaking a small prayer, the ritual was over. Everyone spent the rest of the time afterwards socializing with friends. I met up with everyone at the middle of the rec hall.

"Hey, how are you?" Stevie Rae asked, hugging me.

"We could tell you were thinking about Erik." Jack whispered, quietly.

"Eh, whatevs." I muttered, yawning. I didn't want to get into any drama related to Erik or anything else that suggested him.

"I did feel kind of bad. You could see how he hasn't had any sleep." Erin said, sipping on some wine.

"I saw that too, Twin. He had cuts on his arms too." Shaunee added, as her face grew hard and vicious. As everyone turned around, we could see Whitney come right pass us, "Well, speak of the homewrecker herself."

"It's nice to see all of you again. Wait, if I said that I'd be lying." Whitney sneered, smirking.

"If you know what's good for you then you'll leave." Shaunee countered, balling her fists. I could see her affinity spreading through her eyes and body.

"Whatever. At least I have Erik who I can go back to bed with." Whitney said, sounding like a total bitch.

"All right that's it!" Shaunee yelled, slapping Whitney right across her cheek. She did it so hard everyone could hear the crack in it. Everyone's reaction was a loud gasp.

"You bitch!" Whitney screeched, slapping Shaunee back. The next thing went by like a blur. Shaunee punched Whitney in her face causing her to fall back a few feet. Whitney countered by jumping on Shaunee and the both of them started rolling on the ground, pulling each other's hair and scratching each other with their nails. I did admit, Shaunee got a couple of good punches and kicks. In a few moments, Erik and Cole (Shaunee's boyfriend) both rushed to the scene to break up the fight. Erik was trying to rench Shaunee's hand out of Whitney's hair. It looked like she pulled a plug of her hair out because I saw strands of dark hair in Shaunee's hands.

"Let me at that whore!" Shaunee yelled, as Cole put her in a hold and carried her away from Whitney. He kept muttering for her to calm down.

"This isn't over bitches!" Whitney shouted, walking away and out of the rec hall. After everything that happened, I decided to be a good High Priestess and make an announcement.

"Attention everyone. All students need to head to their dorms for tonight immediately. No exceptions." I announced, as everyone started to exit the rec hall, "You all need to stay."

All of my friends, Erik, Cole, and now Aphrodite sat on one of the couches near the left side of the rec hall near the pushed back pool tables.

"I just wanted to apologize for what recently just happened. I feel somewhat responsible for what just happened. Now, do I think it had something to do with my already existing conflict with Whitney? Yes, it did partially. Do I think it was right to have gone that far? No, I don't." I started, sighing.

As far as I could see, my friends looked a little guilty. Shaunee looked tired, Erin was still in shock, as was Stevie Rae and Jack. Damien, he was just surprised.

"Do I think a certain person besides me has a role in this? Yeah, including myself someone else does. Now I know everyone is upset that I lost my child recently from an injury. I'm upset too, but I have to learn to eventually to move on from it because I still hope to have a child I can call mine in the future. I just hope that something like this won't happen again because as you can see what happened tonight, it's going to have an affect on all the students here and we're not being good role models or mentors. I don't know about any of you, but I feel ashamed of myself and I'm not proud. So all I can tell all of you is to get some sleep and we'll deal with this tomorrow." I explained, watching all my friends leave the rec hall. I stayed for a little while, thinking.

"Look, we need to talk, Zoey." Erik said, once everyone left.

"Listen. I've had a rough night and I don't want to go to bed angry because of you." I replied, as he blocked me from leaving.

"I still love you, Zoey! Can't you see? I haven't gotten any sleep for the past....I don't know how long it's been. I can't stop thinking about the fact that it's my fault that our child won't ever exist! I can't stop thinking about how I've hurt the most important person in my life! I can't take not being with you!" Erik cried, breaking down in tears, while hiding his face on my chest.

At that moment, I started crying myself. I didn't know what to say or think, "Why did you do it?"

"I didn't. I know it may have looked like it was something, but it wasn't. She was in my dorm when I was coming back from my classroom to get the papers I needed to grade and then.....things led to another and the next moment I see you out cold at the end of the stairs." Erik told me, angrily wiping tears from his face.

"Look, I'm really stressed and worried about what just happened. Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked him, in a faint whisper.

"Fine. I think we both need to just....get some sleep." Erik agreed, leaving me in the rec hall with the same feeling I've felt before, alone.

Taking my mind off of what just happened, I headed to my dorm to go to sleep and forget what just happened.

* * *

**Well, there you have it guys. Next time, things are not going back to normal just yet. Everyone is back to the same working but the division between Zoey and Erik remain in tact. Will Zoey and Erik continue with this division? Will the gang grow irritated of this division? Is this truly the end of their relationship? R&R!!**

**Cherriez**


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay before anyone of you who reviewed the last chapter read this one, GO BACK AND RE-READ CHAPTER 7!!! I editted chapter 7 (again) so that this chapter would make sense.**

**EastAngels2009**

**hunkelberry**

**octapollyrus**

**Stregoni-Benefici-15**

**brezzybrez**

**vampireaddict08**

**teamedward86**

**celestialsailor**

**XOdizzyXO**

**Brennap94**

**Thanks for the reviews guys!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Since it's normal for me to keep track of time, it had been 7 weeks since everything went down. This meant that (in order) I lost my baby, I caught my fiance cheating on me. Erm, correction. Ex-fiance recently. I felt so empty and guilty for losing the baby. I mean, I shouldn't have ran down the stairs just because I was shocked that Erik was cheating on me with Whitney. I was just so shocked that I couldn't even look at him. He hurt me and the sight of them kissing was just repulsive. It completely grosses me out. Also, these last few weeks I could not stop crying. I missed my baby and it made me really upset it was my fault that he/she was gone. I wanted my baby back more than anything in the world right now. I've been crying so much that my eyes were red and puffy as if I had really bad allergies. It's been really bad to the point where sometimes I had to ask someone to substitute for my class. I couldn't even think about facing Whitney or Erik right now because I was on the verge of using all the elements to kill Whitney and as for Erik.....well, I'll temporarily injure him.

_Why me Nyx? Why did I have to lose my baby?_ I thought, looking down at both of my hands on my stomach. This made me burst into even more tears from when I cried about three hours ago. While I was sobbing, I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away." I cried, sniffing.

"It's just me." Stevie Rae whispered, shutting the door softly, "You poor thing."

"I just can't believe it's gone." I sobbed, still clutching my stomache, where my small fetus used to be about 7 weeks ago.

"Zoey, I know you're better than this. I'm staying with you until you're better." Stevie Rae replied, sitting next to me on the edge my bed.

"You don't have to." I muttered, hugging my knees to my chest.

"No, I am. That's what best friends do." She told me, sliding her boots off, "You've really got to stop crying, Z."

"I can't. It hurts too much Stevie Rae." I said, wiping my puffy eyes.

"I know it hurts that your baby's gone honey, but crying won't bring it back. I know you probably think that I don't understand but trust me, I understand what it's like to lose something." Stevie Rae explained, soothingly.

"I need to give you a hug." I mumbled, trying to smile. I held my best friend, smelling the scent of flowers from her element. I could only hope she was right about me getting better because I seriously doubted it.

**Erik's POV**

Well, right now, school just let out. All day I couldn't stop thinking about Zoey. The last time we talked was when the fight went down between Shaunee and Whitney, which was almost 7 entire weeks ago. I didn't know how much more of this I could take. I'm fucking pissed off! I miss her like crazy! I'm fucking pissed that homewrecker Whitney made my fiance pissed off at me. On the other hand, I'm mad because Zoey just made random assumptions that I was having sex with Whitney. She walked in on us at the last second, so she didn't even see that Whitney was forcing herself onto me.

I was so fucked up that I even started drinking more wine (just wine) than I normally do! I haven't had any sleep, I feel like someone took a semi truck and ran me over fifty different times, and most of all I'm fucking pissed that Zoey didn't let me explain what happened! Not even caring, I took another sip of wine from the bottle that was tightly in my hand. After a while, I saw Jayla padding her way over to me. She looked worried, sad, and concerned.

"I'm sorry, girl. I just don't know what to do anymore." I told her, as she "me-ooooowed" in a tone that was abnormal for her. It was really low and almost sounded like a whimper. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. She nuzzled her head on my cheek and started giving me her little cat kiss.

"Well, for right now, you're the only girl I need in my life." I smiled, kissing her nose.

**Normal POV (Zoey's POV)**

I finally grew the balls to go back to High Priestess and Equestrian duty. Though I wasn't too enthusiastic about it, the fledglings didn't deserve to suffer because of me. As I walked through the hallways to observe classes, I continued back to my previous thoughts. So far, I'd seen Erik at one point today but I didn't say anything. I had to pretend that sometimes I wasn't peeking glances at him. The only reason I saw him was because he needed to use my copier because the one in the library is being fixed.

I also observed that the gang was getting affected by the division between Erik and I. There had been times at lunch and dinner when the gang would try and start a conversation, but they had no progress aside from talking amongst themselves. I didn't want to be mean or anything but I wasn't going to lead Erik on by being buddy-buddy with him. That just wasn't happening. I didn't trust him and until I feel as though he's trustworthy, I'm going to keep ignoring him. Right now, it was lunch time. I was moving through the line to grab some of those little sherbert cups. And yes, I like sherbert. Anyway, as I got to our table, the gang (once again) was staring at me.

"We need to talk, Z." Erin said, sternly.

"Yeah, big time." Shaunee added, crossing her arms.

"Please, guys, I don't need this. I'm trying to get over this." I sighed, sitting in my chair.

"We think you need to talk to Erik, sweety." Damien replied, sincerely, "We don't mean to press but.....,"

"You and lover boy are giving us a headache with this crappy ass division!" Aphrodite exclaimed, beating Damien to the response, "You two need to kiss and make up. You both belong together and it irks me how the two of you are acting like buttwipes because of a little misunderstanding."

"It's not about that! It's about................" I argued, feeling really frustrated.

"About what?" Aphrodite questioned, raising an eyebrow, "That your anger is getting in the way of your common sense?" I had nothing to say. She was right. I think my anger was getting in the way of what had to be done. I didn't want to talk to Erik. He did _me_ wrong. Not the other way around. I need my space and they didn't understand.

"Whatever." I mumbled, picking up my tray and heading to a table out on the balcony.

"Zoey, wait." Stevie Rae called, as I turned my back to all of them. They would never understand. I'm pissed! I'm the one who lost my baby! I'm the one who walked in on my ex-fiance cheating on me! It never happened to them! Not once!

"I'm sorry about what happened." Stevie Rae said, setting her tray down across from me.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. You didn't do anything wrong." I told her, dipping a french fry in some ketchup, "Plus, I know they're right but I just can't face him. I'm too angry and pissed off to talk to him."

"I understand, honey. Whenever you're ready to talk to him, then you do it when you're comfortable." She whispered, looking over at our table. The Twins and Damien were talking to Erik about something. It's not like I cared.

"Thanks. I don't know how I'd handle this without you." I smiled, taking a bite out of my burger.

"That's not good for you." She said, staring at my burger.

"I'm grieving leave me alone." I said, chomping on my burger.

"No, I'm serious, Z. Not that I'm a lesbian, but you're butt is getting huge." Stevie Rae told me, as I looked at my reflection on one of the glass doors. Oh my Goddess! My ass was getting huge! Well, let me go back to my diet over the last several weeks. I had burgers for lunch, burgers for dinner, and smores for a snack. Yikes! I had to watch out for this diet.

"Ah, hell." I whined, sitting back down, "This bites."

"Anyway, we're all having a nice dinner in the Twins' loft this weekend. They hired a chef for the evening. They wanted to know if you wanted to come." Stevie Rae continued, happily.

"Sure. Maybe they'll serve something healthy." I replied. Hopefully, this dinner would be as nice as Stevie Rae said it would be. After I was done eating my lunch, I threw my stuff in the trash but on the way there, I ran into Erik. I could feel everyone at our table suck in a breath.

"Oh shit." Shaunee mumbled, as I could see her and Erin in my periphrial vision.

"Oh, I think I dropped my fork. Could you guys help me find it?" Erin asked sarcastically, as everyone hid underneath the table.

"Hi, Zoey." Erik greeted, softly. Not saying a word, I slide my purse back on my shoulder and left. Like I said before, I had nothing to say to him. It's not because I'm still mad at him, it was really because I was so mad that I couldn't speak to him or even say hello back. I kept walking, not even turning my head back to glance either.

* * *

Something that brightened my mood a little bit was the fact that it was finally the weekend! I this morning reading a book about relationship building. I bought it while I was away from everyone when I was staying with Grandma. I was reading a chapter that talks about when men start cheating......mmmm what coincidence. While I was reading, Nala was hissing when Stevie Rae opened the door to my room.

"Hey! How are you?" Stevie Rae asked, shutting the door.

"Eh, the same old same old, pissed the fuck off." I replied plainly, putting my book down.

"I'm a little used to it. So, are you excited about tonight?" She asked, taking a piece of candy from my candy bowl.

"Wait, what's tonight?" I asked, twitching my eyes, "Oh crap! Is tonight the dinner at the Twins' loft?"

"Wow, Z. They've been talking about it for days." Stevie Rae giggled, picking up Nala.

"I'm sorry. I just haven't been myself lately." I mumbled, noticing that my hands were on my stomach again.

"Don't worry, you'll feel better, Zoey. I promise you'll get through it." Stevie Rae said, hugging me.

"Thanks. I hope you're right." I replied, scratching Nala's head.

"You know you can't ignore 'you know who' forever." Stevie Rae pointed out, modestly. I knew of course she was talking about Erik, since after all I had been ignoring him for seven weeks now. I don't know, I just didn't feel like I was ready to sit down and talk with him. I'm still pissed off at him even though I don't constantly show it when I'm in public.

"I know, it's just I'm still pissed. He cheated on me." I responded, fidgeting with my fingers, "If I even look at his face it makes me want to punch him or use the elements to torture him until I'm satisfied, but I know Nyx wouldn't want me to hurt him."

"Yeah, she probably wouldn't want that." Stevie Rae mumbled, giving her _I'm hiding something really important look._

"What are you hiding?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at her.

"Nothing. Why would you ask that?" She questioned, starting to blush.

"Because I know that look. Now tell me." I answered, slapping her arm playfully.

"Well, the Twins didn't want me to tell you this but.....Erik's going to be at dinner tonight." Stevie said, looking down at the floor.

At first, I was speechless. If Stevie Rae hadn't told me, I'd be super pissed at the Twins for not telling me and super pissed because Stevie Rae would have known but never told me. Now that she had told me, I wasn't really mad at her because she told the truth, but I had to pry it out of her. I'm mad at the Twins because I guess this was another one of their plans to get Erik and I to talk.

"Are you serious? Why does he have to be there?" I whined, plopping myself back on my pillows.

"Well, just because you guys are in a fight doesn't mean we can't hang out with him. He's still our friend too, remember?" Stevie Rae explained, as Nala jumped out of her lap.

I kind of felt bad a little bit. Maybe the gang were pushing me so bad to talk to Erik because they felt that they had to pick a side to take and they didn't want to.

"Zoey, the whole reason they didn't want me to tell you is because they knew you'd react this way." Stevie Rae added, shrugging her shoulders, "I really shouldn't have said anything."

"No, no. It's okay really. It's my fault. I shouldn't have made it seem like you guys had to pick a side." I apologized, feeling rather horrible. I hadn't meant to imply that. Geez, I felt horrible.

"Well, if you really don't think that you should talk to him just yet, then just pretend he's not there. The Twins set this whole thing up so that we can spend some nice time together." Stevie Rae sighed, smiling, "But I really suggest you talk to him. That way you'll get his side of what happened."

"I guess." I mumbled. I got a bad feeling that this dinner is going to turn out to be a disaster. I glanced at my alarm clock, it was 11 p.m. It had only been a little while since I woke up. I didn't have too much to worry about until well.......probably 5 a.m.

"Well, I'll be in my loft getting my stuff set out. See ya!" She chirped, shutting my door.

"You know, sometimes, I wish I were you." I told Nala, scratching her head, "Well, just to kill time, I'm going shopping."

Once I started the shower in my bathroom, I rumaged through my make up drawers on the sides of my makeup dresser. Might as well get ready for the hell dinner. I set out my makeup that I wore with my glasses (I got some cool new frames!) I pulled out my navy blue dress that I wore (sadly) on my date with Erik a few months ago and another black dress I got a while back. Both were strapless. Both were fitted. The only difference was that one reminded me of him and one didn't, so I stuck with the black one.

* * *

Usually showers helped me calm down a little bit. As I lathered my body with my strawberry and raspberry body wash, my mind changed about somethings. Before, I found myself wanting to talk to Erik and be with him, but now that's changed to an all out pissed off me. At first, I wanted him to give me some sort of response as to why he did this to me, now I just don't give a damn what he has to say. It feels like he's dead to me, but there's part of me that wants to hold onto him.

After my long and soothing shower, I decided to call Grandma. I slipped into a pair of my light wash skinny jeans, my Harajuku Lovers mermaid shirt, and my glasses. Sitting closest to the phone near my living room couch, I dialed Grandma's number.

"Hello?" I heard Grandma ask, sweetly.

"Hey, Grandma, It's Zoey." I replied, happily. I enjoyed talking to Grandma since I never got to see her that often.

"Hi, Little Bird, how are you honey?" She asked, sounding as happy as I was.

"Not so good." I told her, shyly.

"What's wrong, baby?" Grandma asked, as I sensed the worry in her voice.

"It's about Erik." I answered, sadly, "I don't what to do Grandma. This whole separation is starting to affect my friends and they're trying to get me to talk to him and I really don't want to."

"Honey, I think that you need to talk to Erik. The last time we talked, you told me you haven't talked to him in weeks. I think Erik is a good boy and I don't think that he'd intentionally hurt you. You both need to sit down and talk about this. It's the best solution for the problem." Grandma told me, just as I feared, "I believe that the Goddess is very aware of the love you two share and she'd agree with me on this."

"I guess. But Grandma, what if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he's just as mad as I am?" I asked, sounding like a ten year old version of me.

"Then you should talk to him anyway. If you don't talk to him, then you'll never know how he feels. Trust me, Zoeybird, he'll listen." Grandma responded, making me want to cry, "Let me know how it goes, honey."

"Thank you, Grandma. I love you." I told her, smiling as I hanged up the phone. I really wanted to take Grandma's advice, but I didn't know how to approach it.

* * *

After my conversation with Grandma (which was more than three hours ago), I slipped into my black, strapless dress. Since my makeup took the longest to do (which was only for special occasions), I sat down in front of my mirror and started applying my concealer since wearing my glasses casted dark circles on my eyes. I was hoping that this dinner wouldn't turn out to be a major disaster. Grandma and my friends insisted that I talk to Erik, but wouldn't that kind of make dinner awkward for everyone else because he could be mad at me if we talked.

"Well, Nala, we'll see how this dinner goes and then I'll talk to him." I said, as she purred in agreement. While I finished applying my foundation, I put my smokey grey and black eyeshadow on. I had to make up my mind. I was going to either talk to Erik or not. It can't go both ways. After I was done double checking my hair and makeup, I dimmed my lights so Nala wouldn't be scared.

As I walked down to the Twins loft, I noticed there was this couple kissing in one of the courtyards. Once they glanced in my direction, the jumped up mumbling sorry. I just waved them off because I honestly couldn't tell them to stop making out when not to long ago when Erik and I were students, we used to make out so who was I to judge? I finally approached the door to the Twins' loft. I took a couple deep breaths, that is until Damien opened the door.

"Oh! Hey, Z!" Damien chirped, pulling me into a hug.

"Damn, you look hot, even without our expertise." Shaunee said, hugging me next.

"I agree, Twin. We've been a positive influence on our Zoey." Erin added, as I just noticed that again, they were wearing matching dresses.

"Oh yeah, this is a Twin original." I replied, as they started grinning, "So what's for dinner?"

"The chef's, who are insanely hot, are cooking a seafood fest." Erin told me, after Damien shut the door.

"Don't you two have boyfriends?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Cole and T.J. should be on their way with Erik." Shaunee said, looking at the time on her iPhone. As soon as she said Erik's name, my stomach started turning into knots.

"What did we just say about using the E word?" Stevie Rae asked, popping out of the kitchen. She was wearing a raspberry colored strapless dress and some killer stilletos (probably one's she borrowed from the Twins).

"That it's not to be spoken at dinner." Erin mumbled, trying to hide her embarassment.

"Thank you." Damien replied, agreeing with Stevie Rae.

"Oh my Goddess nerd herd, get over yourselves." Aphrodite said, twitching into the living room from the bathroom. She was wearing this slate gray dress and shiny heels, "By the way, Dorkamese Twins, I borrowed that Febreeze in the bathroom."

"By that you mean you're not giving it back?" Shaunee asked, crossing her arms.

"Exactly." Aphrodite answered, putting her purse behind the couch. She turned to me and said, "How are you?"

"I've been better." I told her, sighing. As I listened to Halo by Beyonce being played in the background on the Twins iHome, I heard a knock on the door. Ah crap.

"Hey, bae." Cole greeted, kissing Shaunee fully on her lips. I noticed that the both of them called each other "bae" instead of babe. I thought it was cute how Shaunee's eyes twinkled everytime he came.

"Hey." Shaunee smiled, hugging him. While T.J. greeted Erin, I noticed Erik in the background talking to Jack. He looked really stressed out and the light in his blue eyes completely faded. They were dull and foggy. From what I could see, he had bags underneath his eyes and cuts on his fists. What happened to him? I felt sorry for him, but I didn't know what to do.

"He looks so broken." Stevie Rae whispered, rubbing my shoulder.

"I know." I mumbled, sadly. I know that he had hurt me, but I didn't want Erik going out hurting himself.

"Hey, guys, dinner's ready." Erin announced, popping her head out of the kitchen.

"Good, just in time." T.J. said, as Erin laced her fingers through his. As I approached the way to the kitchen, I stood right next to Erik. We both stared at each other for a few seconds before I just moved past him. I knew that him staring at me had to hurt him, but instead he looked pissed off. As I sat closest to Stevie Rae, Damien sat right in between Erik and I.

"Goody, I love me some seafood." Stevie Rae perked up, as the waiters started placing dishes on the table.

"So, uh, T.J. how are you and my Twins' relationship going?" Shaunee asked, putting her serious face on.

"It's going great." T.J. answered, as he started passing the dish around. Yay! They made my other favorite, crab legs and butter sauce.

"Yeah, Twin, you don't have to get all protective." Erin said, rolling her eyes.

"So, Erik, how's life here going?" Cole asked, sipping his wine.

"Oh, it's...uh, going great." Erik muttered, picking at his lobster, "It's just certain people don't know how great something is because of certain obstacles."

Okay, I wasn't stupid. I knew he was talking about me. That made me put my fork on the side of my plate. I could feel everyone start to get tense.

"Well, I think maybe certain people should be considerate and care about those who lives are affected by their actions and maybe there wouldn't be any obstacles." I said, trying to sound polite, "I think if people have trust, then they can overcome any obstacles in their lives."

"Here it comes." Aphrodite muttered, sipping her wine nonchalantly.

"I have to disagree. For example, trust is something you have to build over time, not overnight. It's too bad certain people don't understand the concept." Erik added, as I could hear the acid in his voice.

"Well, it's too bad certain people don't understand that when they're in a relationship they're not supposed to let another girl make out with him when they're fiance was pregnant." I shouted, getting up from my chair.

"I think it's too bad certain people don't let the other person they're in a relationship explain what actually happened since that someone walked in on it at the last minute!" Erik yelled, getting up from his chair.

"What's there to explain? I saw you making out with another woman right in front of me!" I shouted back, starting to get really pissed.

"Was my question bad to ask?" Cole questioned, looking at Shaunee for help.

"You're a little late with that." Shaunee commented, quietly.

"Guys.......," Stevie Rae mumbled, attempting to calm us down.

"That's not what happened! If you'd just let me explain instead of running out, you would know and maybe we wouldn't be going through this!" Erik continued, balling his fists.

"Like I said! There's nothing to explain! You obviously didn't want to be committed to our relationship, or else you wouldn't have done what you did!" I shouted, not noticing that tears were leaking from my eyes.

"Guys! Calm down!" Damien shouted, rolling his eyes.

"Damien's right, you both need to take a couple deep breaths." Stevie Rae added, trying to keep the peace.

"Oh bullshit! You can't keep any peace with him in the room!" I exclaimed, crossing my arms.

"Obviously, you can't get through to her since she's so stubborn!" Erik added, sighing.

"Fine. Then I'll just leave!" I screamed, grabbing my purse and slamming the door to the Twins' loft. How dare he do that! We were so supposed to be at a civilized dinner for the Twins, not arguing over something he had no business talking about. All I did right now was walk off the House of Night campus. I just had to get away. After about thirty minutes of walking, I was in Utica Square. I walked to the park and sat in front of the pond near the huge tree in the middle of the park. I just sat there crying.

"It'll be okay." I heard Stevie Rae whispered, pulling me into a hug. I guess she must have followed me here (or took either Damien's car or the Twins'.) I just sat there, continuing to cry.

* * *

The next day I spent ignoring Erik, completely. I had nothing further to say to him. Since it was still the weekend, I took Nala for a walk around campus. It would be nice to get some fresh air and calm down after the fiasco from last night. I didn't even want to think about it.

"Well, Nala, be happy you weren't there to see what happened." I told her, as she "me-uff-ow"-ed in agreement. After about a couple more steps, I ran smack into someone. Unfortunately, it was the one human being I didn't want to see or talk to at the moment.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Erik said, before he knew it was me. After that, he just remained silent until he said, "Zoey, we need to talk."

"There's nothing more to talk about. You said everything you had to say last night." I replied, quietly as I tried to turn the opposite direction. That is, until Erik actually grabbed my wrist. Since my reflexes were automatic, I took my left hand and smacked him hard across the face. It was similar to the time a few years back when I heard Aphrodite's mom smack her across the face for losing her leadership over the Dark Daughters. All Erik could do was stand there. I just left him and continued my walk with Nala.

Since the walk didn't turn out too well and since Nala was getting grumpy, I carried her back to my loft. Why did I always keep running into Erik? Was this the Goddess' work? It's not as if it mattered now. Nala jumped out of my arms and ran threw her kitty door. Once I opened the door to my loft, I saw all my friends sitting in my living room. They weren't exactly happy, but they weren't upset. All of them just looked serious, I guess.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them, not really understanding why they were here.

"Z, we need to talk." Damien said, sternly. Oh crap, it was probably about last night.

"Look, if it's about last ni-----," I started, right before Shaunee cut me off.

"It's not about last night. It's about what's been going on for almost two and a half months now." Shaunee added, trying not to sound pissed.

"She's right, Zoey." Erin agreed, plainly.

"What your nerd herd is trying to say is that you need to suck it up and talk to your man!" Aphrodite exclaimed, cutting everything short.

"Guys. I've had enough of this too, but I just can't bring myself to talk to him. He hurt me and our what used to be child." I told them, sitting in one of my comfy purple chairs.

"Z, you have to talk to him. You may not have noticed, but Erik's been starting to drink a lot more than he normally does, which is very rare considering he doesn't drink a lot." Stevie Rae explained, trying to be calm.

"Plus, I stopped by his loft the other day. Jack and I saw a huge hole in the wall of his living room." Damien said, quietly.

"The point they're trying to make is that you need to do something before things get out of hand. And by that I mean he could possibly turn abusive." Aphrodite told me, sounding more concerned.

Gosh. I really didn't know this was happening. I had no idea Erik started drinking or anything like that. I feel a little bad because it could possibly be my fault but again, what was I supposed to do? There was only one thing.

"Fine, I'll talk to him." I said, sighing.

"We didn't mean to bother you about it, but he really won't listen to any of us. Not even Cole or T.J. and their best friends." Shaunee replied, trying to smile.

"Ditto, Twin." Erin muttered, quietly.

"Okay then. Well, I'll go talk to him." I repeated, turning towards the door. I could only hope for the best when I talked to him.

* * *

**Well, there you have it peeps! It took arguing at dinner and a heart to heart with her friends to get Zoey to talk to Erik. Next time: Well, Zoey decides to talk to Erik, but will the talk turn out good or bad? Will Zoey take him back? Also, Zoey contemplates firing Whitney after another heated fight between her and Shaunee. Will Shaunee come out on top a second time? R&R plz!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Having read the reviews I got I'm pretty happy right now!!! :) Yay!**

**Otakugal**

**hunkelberry**

**littledhampir. skyvanallen**

**brezzybrez**

**AdaOra00**

**Darcsaber**

**Stregoni-Benefici**

**Thanks for reviewing!!! Luv you peeps!!**

**Again, don't own so let's move on!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Right now, I felt like a nervous wreck. I was on my way to talk to Erik, but I really felt sick to my stomach. What if it didn't go well? What if he wants to break up? Ugggghhhh!!! Why? Hesistantly, I softly knock on the door to his loft. While I waited, I nervously played with my low and short ponytail. I looked like a nerd with my glasses and plus my outfit made me even more nerdy. I was wearing a casual yellow strapless minidress with my white leggings and black fuzzy slippers.

"Oh, hello, Zoey." Erik said, softly after opening the door.

"I ummmm......wanted to talk to you." I mumbled, sniffing a little.

"Come in." Erik replied, moving aside to let me in. When I walked in, I saw his cat, Jayla curled up in one of his living room chairs sleeping. I could see in his kitchen, there were a lot of wine bottles sitting on the counters randomly. When I sat down on the couch, I saw the hole in the wall that my friends were talking about at dinner the other day. I was really scared for him. I didn't feel comfortable with the fact that he could possibly be abusive.

"Well, I really wanted to know what happened a couple months ago." I said, putting my hands in my lap.

"Are you sure you aren't going to run out again?" He asked, putting on his acting face.

"I'm not here to play games, Erik. I really want to know what actually happened. I want to know the truth." I told him, sternly. I wasn't here to stay up all night. I wanted the truth and I wanted it now.

"Fine, here it is. That night, I was coming back from my classroom since I was getting the papers I needed to grade. When I got to my room, I was getting ready to grade papers and Whitney had been in my loft waiting for me to come back, which I had no idea about. She was trying to sweet talk me and that's when she started to pin me down to the couch and tried to make love to me. That's when you walked in and..........you know what happens after that." Erik explained, sincerely, "That's the entire truth. Zoey, I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you and feel so terrible that I just want to die. I never meant for our child to die. I never had any feelings for any other woman besides you. I love you, Zoey, and I wish more than anything that you'll forgive me."

After him explaining what happened, I didn't know what to say. I had no idea that Whitney had been in his room before he got there. Should I forgive him? Should I look deep into my heart and open it up to him again? What if he hurt me again? Before I knew it, I started crying.

"Z, why are you crying?" Erik asked, sounding confused.

"I feel so horrible. I had no idea she was already in your loft. I thought she came in there when...... I feel like such an idiot. I should have trusted you. I should have known better." I cried, as more tears streamed down my face, "I'm so sorry, Erik. I'm such a horrible person!"

"No, you're not, Zoey. It wasn't your fault that Whitney came onto me. Neither one of us saw this coming. I shouldn't have led her on. Do you forgive me?" He asked again, as he touched my arm.

"Of course I do. It's just, I can't trust you so quickly. Like you said the other day, trust builds over time, not overnight." I replied, wiping my tears.

"I accept your apology......," Erik said, holding me. I could feel a sense of drift in his voice. There was definitely something up.

"But?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"I'll accept your apology on one condition." He added, as I pulled out of his embrace.

"What condition?" I asked, feeling a little nervous at what it might be.

"I want us to Imprint." Erik replied. For a moment, everything in my world froze. I was in complete and utter shock.

"I'm....I'm sorry, I must be hallucinating....WHAT?" I yelled, grabbing his collar.

"I want us to Imprint, Zoey. So that we won't ever be apart." Erik said, softly pushing my hands away from his collar.

"Erik! I'm not sure if I can do that....I mean, we just.......I'm not ready to take that step right now." I rambled, biting my lip.

"Zoey. Before all of this, we were about to get married and have a child. That's a big step too and we were about to take it. What's the difference?" Erik asked, plainly.

"Have you even given this any thought? If you have then, explain why at least. Us being engaged and almost having a child is irrelevant. This is way more serious." I told him, still going on with my doubts. I loved Erik, I really do. It's just I can't easily jump into something that could possibly hurt either one of us.

"Listen, Zoey. I wouldn't have brought this up if I hadn't given it any thought. First, I wanted to do it because I love you, and I want us to stay together forever. Second, Imprinting is about on the same status of marriage. If we get married formally, we'll be together as if we were Imprinted." Erik explained, patiently. I guess once I thought about it, he really was making sense.

"Fine, I'll Imprint with you, but not right at this moment. Once we get back on course with our relationship, then we will. Sounds fair?" I asked, hugging him.

"I can live with that. I love you so much, Z." Erik said, kissing my wet cheek.

"Well, it's getting late. So I'll see you in the morning." I muttered, before he softly grabbed my arm.

"You can stay here for tonight. No, I'm not using it as an excuse to do you." He said, making me smile.

"Okay. Fine." I smirked, as we both walked to his room. All I can say is that I thank Nyx for bringing us back together.

* * *

Waking up in Erik's room was a little awkward since I'd never slept in his loft that often. I remember the previous night, I talked to Erik and everything went great. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. Kind of like an angel sent to earth (man I didn't want to think about angels coming to earth after what happened with the war.)

Aside from that, I went back to my thoughts. Did I really deserve him? Do I deserve to walk down the isle? Did I have honest faith in our relationship? Thinking about all these questions made me cry a little. In my eyes, no, I don't think I deserved him. No, I don't think I deserved to walk down the isle. I wasn't really sure if I had faith in our relationship.

"What's wrong?" He asked, opening his eyes to see me cry, "Why are you crying?"

"I don't think you'd understand if I told you." I whimpered, wiping my tears away.

"Z, you know that's not true. You know I'd never judge you. Tell me." Erik told me, caressing my cheek.

"Well, I've been thinking a bit and sometimes I don't think I deserve you anymore. It's like, everytime something happens between us, you always get hurt and it's always my fault." I told him, sadly. It was the truth.

At first he didn't say anything, but then said, "Zoey, it's been more than a few years now, and from going through the Change, it's taught me to learn how to forgive others for what they've done more than I used to. Sure, you do hurt a little in the beginning but it does get better. Plus, back then and even now, you're still young and there's things that you still have to learn. I know more because, well, I'm older than you are and I've learned a little more than you have."

"Yeah, but even for you, there's only so much hurt you can take before it just get's old and tiresome. I feel that after a while of hurting you, we won't last and I'm scared because I don't want to lose you." I replied, making myself cry even more as I hugged him.

I think after years of living with my step loser and holding back my tears, they all decided to let themselves out. Erik was the first person besides Grandma who actually cared about me and loved me just for being myself, and I didn't want Erik to be like my mom, who didn't want anything to do with me after something bad happened.

"You've been hiding this from me for a while, haven't you?" Erik asked, rubbing my back as I continued to cry.

"Yeah." I mumbled, sniffing.

"Remember that day I was at your Grandma's lavender farm?" Erik asked, as he looked down at me.

"Mmhmmm." I muffled, nodding my head.

"Well, it was before you came back. She was telling me about how bad your step-loser treated you and how your mom just went with it and never stood by your side. So I figured that's why you're always afraid to let people care about you because you think they'll abandon you like your parents did after you were Marked." He explained, smiling a little bit.

"She's right." I whispered, looking away from Erik's face.

"Hey. If I didn't care about you Zoey, we'd never be at this point. I'd never abandon you. I'd never hurt you period. So don't think that I'll be like your parents when we face obstacles, because I won't." Erik said, cupping my chin, "I love you. Can't you see that?"

"Oh, Erik!" I wailed, this time crying out of happiness. I was so happy to know that whatever obstacles we'd face together, he'd never leave me. After a few minutes, I noticed a huge grey figure at the door of Erik's room. Something around it's neck flashed right in my eyes.

"Oh there you are girl." Erik said, as the huge dark grey tabby jumped on the bed and in between where Erik and I were sitting.

"Hi, Jayla. You're such a pretty girl." I cooed, rubbing her head.

"It's so weird. She's really shy around others besides me." Erik said, stroking her back.

"When did she find you?" I asked, as she lied down.

"Before all the drama happened months ago. She was sitting right in front of the door to my loft when she found me." Erik responded, as she nudge her face on Erik's cheek and purred.

"She's adorable." I said, as she started licking Erik's cheek, "Awww, she's giving you a kiss."

"Yeah, she is a little spoiled." Erik smiled, scratching Jayla's ears, "What time is it?"

"A little before we have to get up." I yawned, slowly lying back down. I was so tired that I could have sworn there were times I felt my eyes shutting, "Well, I better get going."

"See you soon." Erik smiled, kissing my cheek before I left. I felt really happy at the moment. Things were back to what they were before everything bad happened. I was really thankful that I had such good people in my life.

* * *

Later on that day, after I was already in my room, I hurriedly got ready for another day of hell. High Priestess duty was not a walk in the park. Fledglings were either dying or always getting hurt. I don't know, but anyway, after refilling Nala's food dish, I rushed down the stairs, grabbed a granola bar and left.

While I was walking, I saw a fledgling running right towards me. The poor thing looked frantic and scared all at the same time.

"Oh! I'm so glad I found you, Zoey. Professor Cole and Professor Shay are fighting again in the courtyard." I recognized this fledgling. Her name was Carly. For someone normal, she was exactly five feet, brunette, and she was incredibly shy.

"Come on." I told her, running to the scene. Again, Shaunee and Whitney were indeed fighting. And again, Erik, Cole, and myself rushed to the scene to break it up.

"Shaunee, what has gotten into you?" Cole asked, pulling her aside.

"Really what happened this time?" I added, sighing.

"Okay, really this time it was not my fault. She came up to me out of nowhere talking about how she came back to get her revenge for me pulling a plug of her hair out. I tried to walk away and be the bigger person and the she just pounced on me." Shaunee explained, covering her left eye.

"Come on, let's get your eye fixed up, kay?" I told her, as Erik and the other teachers were getting the students to classes.

"You know, you really have got to control your blackness, Twin." Erin muttered, catching up with us.

"I'm sorry, but she hit me first when I tried to walk away." Shaunee complained, as we approached the infirmary.

"At least you tried." Cole whispered, as I went to get Darren.

"Hey, Darren, sorry it's so early, but could you get something for Shaunee's eye? To get the blackness of it off or something?" I asked, smiling.

"Sure, Zoey." Darren replied, sweetly before looking through his medicine cabinet, "Here. Tell her take these caplets twice a day until the swelling goes down, and use this ointment to help the black tinge of her eye go away."

"Thank you so much, Darren." I said, walking out the office with Shaunee, Erin, and Cole, "Here. Take the pills twice a day for the swelling and the ointment to help the tinge go away."

"Thanks, Z." Shaunee mumbled, feeling crappy, as far as I could tell.

"Well, all the kids are back in classes." Erik sighed, meeting us by my office.

"Thank you. We all need to have a meeting. We to discuss this Whitney issue." I pointed out, as everyone nodded, "Tell Damien and the others too. After classes, at dinner."

"Okay." Erik said, quickly pecking my cheek before he left. His kisses always made me blush.

* * *

Now that dinner was approaching, I was counting down to when dinner was coming. Man, I'm such a dork. I couldn't wait to kick that nasty bitch out of here. She crossed the line and she needs to fucking go.

"Five....four.....three.....two.....one......bingo!" I whispered, leaving my office to head to the teacher's lounge.

"Ready to kick her out?" Stevie Rae asked, appearing from one of the other hallways.

"I know I am." Shaunee said, appearing behind Stevie Rae.

"Especially when she tried to bounce up on Zoey's man." Erin added, plainly.

"Let's go." I laughed, while the four of us walked to dinner. This was one thing I had no need to worry about. If everyone was on the same page, then that scrawny bitch can pack her bags and get the hell out.

"What took you all so long?" Damien questioned, sounding like our mother.

"We were just you know, having a girl talk....no need to fret, Queen Damien." Shaunee replied, as her and Erin giggled.

"Let's just go." Damien mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"So what's for dinner? I hope it's burgers." I chirped, getting a look from Stevie Rae, "What?"

"You said you weren't goin' to start eatin' them burgers again, Z." Stevie Rae told me, giving me a stern look.

"Oh, hush up, Stevie Rae. Maybe Erik will like Z with a booty." Shaunee interrupted, shrugging.

"Exactly, Twin. There's nothing wrong with a little junk in your trunk." Erin agreed, picking up a bottle of Coke.

"See, there's nothing wrong with.......what they said." I told Stevie Rae, smirking.

"Okay. If you say so." Stevie Rae muttered, as well all sat down.

"So luver boy, we have a question for you." Shaunee said, sitting on the other side of Erik.

"Sure, knock yourselves out." Erik said, sipping some of his vitamin water.

"Would you like Z with a booty or without a booty?" Erin asked, making Erik do a spit take.

"What kind of question is that?" Erik questioned, looking at the Twin's as if they lost their minds.

"So.....are you going to answer the question?" Shaunee asked, grinning at him.

"You don't have to answer that." I told Erik, rolling my eyes, "They were all just picking on me because I haven't had a good diet in a while."

"She's been chowing down on burgers and fries." Stevie Rae told him, looking at me.

"Like I said, it was when I was depressed. Plus, it doesn't hurt to get a bit off track from a good diet." I added, glaring back at Stevie Rae, "Anyway, we're here to talk about kicking a certain bitch to the curb."

"Those who want her gone, say I!" Shaunee chirped, as everyone threw their hands up.

"Well that went quicker than expected." Damien said, nonchalantly sipping his drink. He was right. That did go too quickly, but the decision was already made.

* * *

While I was busy brushing Persephone, I totally forgot that the end of the school year was approaching. It had been a while since I'd been at the House of Night and never knew if kids stayed here or went home with their families. It was probably a mixture of both, considering that not all parents were freaked out about their kids being fledglings. I'd probably be stuck here at the school for the whole summer, since some kids stayed here.

I also forgot about something really big............the wedding! Crap! I was so focused on being mad at Erik and being happy that we were back together, I wasn't sure if he called off the wedding plans or not. I pulled out my phone and frantically texted him.

**You didn't cancel the wedding plans, did you?**

After feeding Persephone a carrot, my hip was vibrating as I took my phone out of my hoodie pocket.

**No. We're meeting with the wedding planner today and next week.**

Man, now there was something else I had to worry about. I forgot what our wedding theme was and all that other crap. Did I even get fitted for my dress? No, because I didn't even know who my maid of honor or bridesmaids were going to be. I definitely wasn't going to have my step-loser walk me down the isle. I'd probably leave that to Grandma.

"You wanted to see me." a familiar voice said, sounding slightly sour and irritated. I turned around and it was of course, Whitney.

"I called you to tell you that the staff and I have come to a mutual agreement that your services are no longer needed here." I told her, putting Persephone's brush back.

"Don't you mean you've come to a mutual agreement with yourself?" Whitney snapped, putting a hand on her hip.

"Look, you're not in the position to be getting smart with people. And yes, it's an agreement between myself and the staff. I want you out of the school by sunrise or I'll have a friend of mine, who happens to be a Son of Erebus warrior escort you of the premises." I replied, sternly.

"Fine. I've already transferred to another House of Night anyway." Whitney said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and left.

"I swear, she is totally cramping my style." Aphrodite said, after Whitney was long gone.

"You were listening weren't you?" I asked her, rolling my eyes.

"I'm six months pregnant. I'm bored sometimes." She told me, walking her pregnant self into Persephone's stall.

"So what have you been up to?" I asked, leaning against a nearby wall.

"Oh nothing, being pregnant and emotional. I kind of feel bad that Darius has to keep putting up with me." Aphrodite admitted, looking down at her huge belly.

"I think he puts up with it because he knows it'll pay off once you have the baby." I told her, sadly, remembering when I was four months pregnant with my child.

"Yeah, I guess. I have my ultra sound in a couple of weeks, but Darius doesn't want to know the sex of the baby. I want to know so bad because I really want a baby shower." Aphrodite explained, as we started walking around the courtyard outside the Field House.

"I don't think it should matter what the sex is. As long as you give the baby all the love you can." I muttered, looking out at the crescent moon in the sky.

"Now you sound like Darius. Well, I might as well go lay down or something since I can't be on my feet a long time. Catch ya later." She smiled, heading towards the building.

After she was gone, I decided to sit on the bench next to the tree in the center of the track that surrounded the area where the Field House was located. I thought about Erik and I making up. I realized that I kind of told him what made me vulnerable. Ever since my mom married that step-loser, he made my life a living hell. He was nothing but a bully and I hated him so bad. He changed my mom into someone I didn't know anymore. After Erik had first proposed to me a few months ago, I considered inviting my mom but now that I thought about it, I'm glad that I didn't plan on it.

_Erik is so lucky. At least his family isn't totally freaked out because he was Marked_, I thought, letting the breeze whip my hair around. Well, I didn't really know for a fact his parents weren't freaked out but oh well. Anyway, aside from that, I was thinking about the wedding. In my mind, I obviously wanted Grandma to walk me down the isle, Stevie Rae was of course my maid of honor, the Twins (and probably Damien and Jack) were going to be my bridesmaids. The problem was, like I thought of before was who's going to fill the gap where my family is supposed to be? It really sucked how none of my family (but Grandma) is going to be there.

"Good, I found you." Erik's voice said, peeking his head around from the horse stalls.

"Oh, hey." I greeted, as he pecked my cheek, "What are you doing out here?"

"We need to talk about the wedding. I wanted to know if you were considering pushing it back. As of now, it's only a couple months away." Erik explained, rubbing my cheek.

"Yeah, about that.....I haven't really given it that much thought until now. I mean I'm still kind of trying to get over this drama and having a wedding right after that is a little more pressure. Plus, we only had the wedding so soon was because the.........," I explained, leaving the last part of my sentence drifting away. I didn't want to bring up the fact that the only reason we planned the wedding so soon was in reality, because the baby was due the month after. That was before the baby died.

"What's wrong?" Erik asked, realizing what I was going to say, "Oh, yeah, I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm just trying to cope with the fact it's gone." I whispered, lacing my fingers with his.

"Don't worry. I promise we'll start a family." Erik told me, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you. Anyway, I think we should push it back another month. You know, since you promised me that you'd take me to meet your parents." I said, smiling.

"Yeah, I remember that. We could go when school's over." He replied, as we started walking back to the main building.

"Who's going to take my place if we leave?" I asked, probably sounding stupid, but I'm being dead serious.

"One of the other teachers could be your substitute for a little bit." Erik said, patting my head like I was a puppy.

"I'm not a puppy, don't do that." I teased, jabbing him in the stomach.

"Ow! This evil lady hurt me!" Erik exclaimed, doing his normal acting thing.

"Get a grip." I laughed, as we left the stables.

* * *

**Sorry I cut it so short. I've ran out of ideas for this chapter. Next time: Zoey and Erik are on their way to meet Erik's family. The problem is that Erik's older sister, Kayla, doesn't take an immediate liking to Zoey like the rest of the family. Will Erik's sister accept Zoey or will she always hate her? R&R plz!**

**Cherriez**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry everyone that I've taken so long updating!!! I've just been so busy with everything and I've gotten ahead of myself again......so here it is finally!**

**Oh yeah, I changed the name of Erik's older sister so you'll see when you read....**

**Otakugal**

**VampiresxTeamEdward-Erik**

**wolfgurl23**

**brezzybrez**

**shar76**

**Stergoni-Benefici-15**

**Rosalie Thomas**

**Sinistera of the Akatsuki**

**LadieSlytherin**

**inuyashafriend**

**Dazzled By Emmett**

**earthangel678**

**jasperthewalkingchillpill**

**Thanks for the reviews!!!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

While I was spending the evening packing my light blue mini suitcase, the Twins, Stevie Rae, and Damien were in my room watching T.V. watching dumb romance movies........well everyone except Damien was watching T.V. He was helping me pack since I was visiting Erik's family for the weekend and wouldn't be back until Monday morning.

"Can we puh-lease watch something else?" Shaunee asked, sounding annoyed with the movie.

"I agree. Stevie Rae, could you please change the channel?" Erin questioned, stuffing her mouth with a handful of Skittles.

"If it makes you two feel better, then yes." Stevie Rae replied, flipping through channels.

"Hey, I think _Madea's Family Reunion_ is on." Shaunee chirped, grabbing more Skittles.

"I know what you two can do, why not help Z and I pack?" Damien inquired, sarcastically.

"Ummm, how about no. No offense, Z." Erin responded, smiling up at me.

"It's okay, I'm just about done." I told her, putting my makeup bag underneath some of my clothes, "I'm really nervous about meeting Erik's family."

"Zoey, honey, there's nothing for you to worry about." Damien said, zipping my suitcase.

"He's right, Z. Erik's probably told his family a lot about you already." Erin agreed, sitting up from her lying position on the floor.

"Yeah, he's probably told them about how I cheated on him and now they'll probably call me a ho." I mumbled, sighing

"They probably forgot about that. I'm pretty sure he told them that you fixed things up again." Shaunee added, sipping her soda.

"Yeah, but how do I know that?" I asked, still seeming a little skeptical. I mean, there's the possibility that they hate my guts. Plus, I don't know if his family are vampyres or if they're human.....I've always wondered that.

"Zoey, just think what is there to hate about yourself......and I don't mean physically." Stevie Rae suggested.

"I don't know, but that still doesn't mean they'll love me as soon as I walk through the door." I said, moving my suitcase near the door, "I'm going to sleep."

With that being said, everyone decided to leave.

****

Early the next morning, Erik and I woke up at about four in the afternoon. I mean, it felt a little awkward because everyone else in the school was sleeping and we were the only people up at this hour. At the moment, I was chillaxin on my living room couch on my laptop taking care of a few school related things before I left for about a five days. It may seem like a long time to be away from school but come on, it's about to be summer vacay. Teenagers could care less about an adult being away.

After taking care of my business, I made sure that I had my suitcase, my purse (brand new from Forever 21), and my carry on bag while we were on the road. I slipped on my sunglasses and walked out to the parking lot. I noticed that Erik was standing by his car babbling on his phone. Once I got to the car, he hung up.

"Ready to go?" Erik asked, helping me with my suitcase.

"You mean am I ready to face humiliation like no other? Why of course I am." I responded, sarcastically.

"Come on, Z, there's nothing to worry about. My parents are dying to meet you." Erik told me, shutting the trunk.

"How do you know? For all I know, they'll melt when they look me in the face." I muttered, putting my seatbelt on.

"Trust me, you'll be fine." Erik said, starting his car.

Knowing the ride would probably be long, I reclined the seat, took out my fleece blanket, and tried to fall asleep. In my mind, I focused on the wedding. I always pictured it in the summer. The sun setting, there being tons of white and peach roses, and above us would be an arch decorated with white roses. It didn't matter what I had, just as long as I could be with Erik.

****

I guess after about an hour of driving, we were finally at Erik's house. I gotta admit, the people in this neighborhood must make mad money. The house was huge, had a two door garage, a bench on the porch, and flowers all around the front of the house.

"I feel like I'm gonna vomit." I muttered, holding my stomach.

"Zoey, everything's gonna be okay, I promise." Erik replied, lacing his fingers with mine. For the time being, it made me feel better. While we walked to the front door, I was starting to evaluate myself. I was wearing a forest green dressy tank top, black super skinny jeans, low top chucks, and my thick frame glasses. I looked pretty cute.

_Okay, Zoey, he's ringing the doorbell....OH GOSH THEY'RE GONNA ANSWER THE DOOR!_ My mind scrambled with worry as someone answered the door.

"Erik! You're home!" A little girl chirped, as she threw herself into Erik's arms, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Erik smiled, as I stood there not understanding what was going on, "Z, this is my little sister, Taylor."

"Oh, so this is the Zoey you were talking about. Nice to meet you," Taylor said, smiling. Her jet black hair lied straight but had nice waves at the ends. She had ice blue eyes that looked like they could pierce your soul.

"Same here." I muttered, returning the smile.

"Momma.....Papa, Erik's home." Taylor called, while two figures appeared from another room.

"Oh, my little baby is home." A woman said, embracing Erik.

"Mom......," Erik groaned, hugging the woman.

"It's good to see you, son." The man added, patting Erik on the back, "Who's the beautiful young lady behind you?"

"Oh right, this is my girl.....fiance, Zoey Redbird. Z, this is my mother, Caitlynn, and my father, Jason." Erik introduced, while his father shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, dear." Mrs. Night greeted, giving me a warm hug, "Congratulations, Erik. I'm so proud of you."

She out of everyone in the family stood out. She had golden blonde hair that was in neat curls and her eyes were hazel like mine. Her marks were quite interesting. It was a design of leaves. Erik's father had marks that were designs of two shooting stars coming away from the filled in crescent moon on both sides of his face. The very last thing I noticed was that Taylor didn't have any marks. I found it weird that a little girl was living in a house full of adult vampyres. I'd have to ask Erik about that later.

While I was giving Erik's mom a hug, I saw another figure at the top of the staircase. It was girl, but the only thing I noticed were her menacing eyes staring at me. After a few seconds, the figure headed back up the stairs.

"Oh, that was our other sister, Kristen. She's not too social whenever it comes to Erik dating girls." Taylor whispered, patting me on the back.

"So, Zoey, are you excited for the wedding?" Mrs. Night asked, starting meaningful conversation.

"Uh, yes, I am." I responded, shyly.

"Well, why don't you and Erik go get your things so we can get you situated." Mrs. Night suggested, sweetly.

"Okay." I mumbled, walking to the front door. So far so good with meeting the parents. Hopefully they're not talking about me behind my back. I had no clue who that other sister was or why she looked at me the way she did. After Erik and I grabbed our suitcases, Taylor showed me where the guest room was.

"You're room is down the hall, third room to the left." Taylor said, giving me another smile before going into her room and shutting the door, "Oh yeah, my dad said that he would prefer you and Erik in separate rooms."

"Why did Dad say that? Zoey and I are engaged." Erik pointed out, shrugging nonchalantly.

"What she's trying to stay is that it's proper for a couple to stay in separate rooms when they're not married, especially when you're visiting family." I told him, helping Taylor out. I remember Grandma taught me that rule too. In a way didn't make sense, but in a way it did.

Once I opened the door to the guest room, I was even shocked at how beautiful it was. Even though it was white, it still had that sort of elegance to it. The entire bed had silk sheets, pillowcases, and even the comforter was made of silk. It was also one of those beds that was hard for short people to get onto, seeing as how there was a nice little stool that helped you up.

While I set my things near the dressers and vanity, I decided to explore around the hallway. There were vases with plants and family photos. After walking in my own little world down the hallway, I heard shouting.

"I can't believe you brought that _girl_ to meet our family!" A feminine, sultry voice shouted. It was coming from Erik's room. I knew I shouldn't be snooping, but I couldn't resist.

"Kristen, you need to understand that Zoey isn't like that anymore." I heard Erik's voice say, quietly.

"Yeah, how do we know that? For all you know, she could be cheating on you just like last time. I just don't trust her after she hurt you like before." The girl's voice argued, sounding frustrated.

Wait a minute....._after she hurt you like before_......so Erik told his family that I cheated on him before? So this whole time they didn't like me from the start? Was this all just a joke?

"That's the thing, Kristen, you never trusted _any_ girlfriend I've had. You didn't trust Aphrodite, and now you don't trust Zoey. What's with you?" Erik questioned, sounding pissed.

"What's with you picking up the wrong girls?" She countered. Before I knew it, she opened the door and found me standing there. All she did was glare at me and stomped down the hall.

"Z....," Erik muttered.

"You told your family about the whole Loren thing?" I asked, as my voice cracked.

"Yes, I did. But back then I was upset, Z." Erik responded, trying to reason with me.

"So now your family thinks that I'm a whore." I stated, as tears started streaming down my face, "Why....did you even ask me to come, if you knew they didn't like me?"

"Zoey, that's not it......," Erik said, before I cut him off.

"Just leave me alone." I cried, rushing downstairs. As soon as I got to the front door, I didn't look back. I just couldn't believe it. I understood that was his family and of course he was going to tell them eventually, but he didn't even bother to tell them how horrible I felt. He didn't tell them nearly everyday we were apart I was on the edge of tears. And he most certainly didn't tell them that I'm the one who has to bare that burden everyday of my life, not him.

* * *

**Erik's POV**

It's been at least an hour since Zoey left the house and I don't know where she is. I called her at least twenty times within the hour and no call back. I felt really bad for what happened. If it weren't for Kristen and her huge mouth that she can't ever shut, I wouldn't be this worried.

"Hey, where did Zoey go?" Taylor asked, looking around our living room.

"She stomped off an hour ago because a certain bitch could shut her huge mouth." I said, purposely loud since Kristen walked by.

"How am I a bitch for telling the truth? Your fiance brought this on herself." Kristen muttered, getting a soda out the fridge.

"You brought that up again? Really, Kristen, you can't hold a grudge against everyone." Taylor sighed, rolling her eyes, "I'm pretty sure you're not the one who has to live with the burden of cheating on your boyfriend for the rest of their life."

"There's no point of reasoning with her, Taylor, because your older sister is a heartless bitch." I added, keeping my eyes away from Kristen's gaze, "Don't look her in the eye, she might turn you to stone."

"Hahaha, very funny, ass wipe." Kristen grumbled, heading upstairs.

"Why are you and your sister arguing?" Mom asked, coming in from the backyard, "I was out watering the plants and I could hear both of you."

"Kristen scared Zoey off." Taylor told her, plainly.

"Scared Zoey off? What is she talking about, sweetie?" Mom asked, looking confused.

"Zoey found out that I told you guys that she cheated on me, then she overheard Kristen and I arguing. Now she thinks that everyone except me hates her." I explained, sadly.

"Oh, poor baby. Have you tried calling her?" She asked, running her hand on my hair.

"Yeah, but she won't pick up." I mumbled, sighing, "Do you guys really hate her?"

"Honey, of course we don't hate her. I saw what she did as a honest mistake she made. That Loren Blake guy you were talking about did sound like someone who would seduce a girl like Zoey." Mom responded, holding me.

"Yeah, but Kristen was way out of hand before." I told her, still frustrated. I mean, no matter how many girls I dated in my life, Kristen would never like them. Just because she holds grudges against people who have hurt her, doesn't mean I should have to be that way.

"I think Kristen is being the way she is because she's your big sister and she cares a lot about you. Plus, she knows first hand about what you're going through. Remember when her boyfriend cheated on her?" Mom asked, looking through the fridge.

"Yeah, because she was depressed for like three weeks." I answered, plainly. I remembered that. It was a few months before I was Marked. Kristen was a fifth former and after Christmas break, she caught her boyfriend cheating on her and cried like a baby since. It wasn't until her grades were bad that she finally got herself together.

"Anyway, I'll talk to Kristen later. You go find Zoey, and I'll be making dinner while your out." Mom told me, shooing me away, "Go on."

"I'll be back, Mom." I smiled, grabbing my car keys.

* * *

**Normal POV (Zoey's POV)**

It had been at least an hour since I walked off from Erik's parents house. I know what I did was a tad dramatic, but Erik's sister really hurt my feelings. I mean, it seemed like everyone else was friendly with me besides her. I mean, she acts like I tried to deny that I cheated on my fiance in the past. At the time, he was my (one of the three) boyfriend and I was caught up in a love thing with three guys.

After a little bit, I decided to take out my phone and call Stevie Rae. I hadn't called anyone since I've been there.

"_Hey, Z! I'm so glad you called! How are you?_" Stevie Rae chirped, happily.

"Not good. Erik told his family that I cheated on him six years ago and now they hate me." I told her, wiping my tears away.

"Well, did they sound like they hated you?" Stevie Rae asked, curiously.

"Everyone was nice to me, except his older sister, Kristen. She was so cruel and hateful." I replied, sighing.

"Just try your best to be nice, Z. That's all you can do. I gotta go, I'm tutoring a fledgling. I'll call you back." Stevie Rae said.

"Okay, thanks for listening." I responded, smiling a little.

"That's what best friends do. Talk to you later." She said, sincerely.

"Bye." I muttered, hanging up. I was sitting on a park bench watching little children play in the park.

"I knew I'd find you hear." His voice said. I didn't need to turn around to know that it was Erik behind me.

"Why are you here?" I asked, softly, keeping my back to him.

"I want you to come back." Erik replied, almost as quiet as I was.

"Why would I want to come back to a house full of vampyres who hate me?" I questioned, trying not to raise my voice.

"My family doesn't hate you, Zoey. Yeah, my sister can be a hateful bitch, but the rest of my family likes you." Erik told me, starting to get angry.

"Well, I'm still hurt. She said all those mean things about me." I whispered, nearly on the edge of tears.

"I know. I'm sorry that you had to listen to that. Please come back." Erik murmurred, pulling me into a hug.

"I will, I'm sorry I scared you." I apologized, quietly. While he held me, I realized I was crying. I just didn't know why Erik's sister hated me so much. I know that cheating on him before was the most terrible thing I could have done, but it happened six years ago. Erik and I were over it and we amended everything we did wrong.

"Come on, let's go. My mom's making dinner." Erik said, changing the subject.

"I thought you guys could afford a cook." I pestered, grinning at my own little joke.

"Watch it." Erik muttered, bumping his shoulder with mine. The park wasn't too far from Erik's house so when I saw his car near the curb, I wondered why he drove it such a short distance.

"Oh yeah, how does your sister live with a family full of vamps when she's still a human?" I asked, referring to Taylor, "I mean, I thought that its tempting for vamps to be attracted to human blood."

After shutting his car door, he responded, "It's not as hard as you think. Even though vampyres can have children like humans, the children aren't born vampyres. They still have to be Marked. Plus, when two vampyres have children, they don't feed off their children. It's just like when you have an Imprint with someone. They're blood doesn't smell right since you have a bond with your children."

"Do you think Taylor will be Marked?" I questioned, curiously. It must be hard for her feeling left out and out of place from her family.

"When you're in a family full of vamps, that's what most likely happens. There was a point when I was her age that I felt like I was never going to be Marked like my parents or Kristen. Two years later, it happened." Erik answered, pulling into the driveway.

"I'm afraid to go back in there. Your older sister scares me." I admitted, slowly taking my seatbelt off.

"It'll be fine, I promise." Erik replied, as we got out the car. Just like when we first arrived, I was horrified to go in that house. My life might be a living hell for the next week since Kristen hates me.

"Oh good, you guys are back." Taylor said, opening the door, "I hope Kristen's bitchyness didn't hurt your feelings."

"Too late for that now, kid." Erik responded, patting her head.

"Oh, thank Goddess you're safe." Mrs. Night said, giving me another warm hug. I was already starting to like her better than my mother, "Dinner should be ready in a half hour."

"We're having baked zetti, mashed potatoes, and greek salad." Taylor chirped, grinning.

"Why is it that we have something you like for dinner, when I come visit?" Erik asked, rolling his eyes.

"Because I'm the baby and they like me better." Taylor mumbled, as Erik knuckle rubbed her head, "Do you mind if I take Zoey shopping later? You know have a little sister-in-law bonding."

"If it's okay with Zoey." Erik said, as they both looked at me.

"Oh, that's cool....yeah." I muttered, snapping out of my thoughts of fear.

"See, at least my darling baby sister, and not the evil wench, bothers to get to know you." Erik mentioned, making the part about the evil wench louder than the rest of his words.

"I think she gets she pissed you off." Taylor whispered, patting his back.

"Ummm, I'll be upstairs." I added, discreetly going upstairs. As I approached the stairs, I saw Kristen coming down. This was the first time I actually saw her face. It was flawless. Her long, dark brown hair and body structure made her look a little like Khloe Kardashian. Her dark cobalt eyes looked like an ocean at night. Her tattoos were a pattern of designs that looked like tiny stars mixed with spirals.

All she did was grimace me and kept on walking. Feeling intimidated and embarrassed, I rushed upstairs. Really what was with that girl? It's like she was gonna kill me in my sleep or something. While I walked down to the guest room, I passed by what looked like Taylor's room. Her whole room was decorated in hot pink, white, and black (the black and white was zebra patterned.)

The walls were decorated with posters of Lady Gaga, Cobra Starship, The Academy Is, 30h!3, the Jonas Brothers, Lil Wayne, and other artists she likes. She had two huge corkboards near her bed that had photos (there was a cute one of her and Erik at a concert), little notes, index cards, stuff from magazines. Her bed was had a bed set that matched the color theme of the room. Her shelves were full of books, stuffed animals (mostly Beanie Babies), a bunch of burned CD's, and lasty a bunch of trophies with a white teddy bear that had medals and pins on it.

"I see you found my room." Taylor said, making me jump.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to come in here." I responded, blushing, "What are all those trophies and medals for?"

"Figure skating. All of those are from competitions I've won." Taylor told me, looking up at her teddy bear, "I always keep my medals on the teddy bear."

"Most of them are gold medals. You must be really good." I responded, still wowed by her achievement.

"It happens when you've done it since you were two years old. Actually if you look under this clutter, I have silver medals." Taylor smiled, lifting up her teddy bear, "I've been competing in regionals since I was eleven, but I've always been too young to compete in the Winter Olympics."

"Will you be able to make it this year?" I asked, taking an interest.

"Most likely." Taylor answered, plainly, "It's just sometimes it's hard living with my family."

"Why? They seem so loving." I said, not understanding her sudden sadness.

"It's just so hard trying to keep up with their success. It's like ever since they've been Marked by Nyx, they all have something that they're super talented at. It's gotten my parents to be know business executives, my sister has her own fashion line, and Erik is getting noticed on Broadway and Hollywood. Then you have little ol' me, a human who doesn't equate to their success." Taylor rambled on, sighing.

"Have you told anyone how you felt?" I questioned, feeling a little bad for her.

"No, because they wouldn't understand. I don't know what it is, but I trust you more than I do my family." Taylor admitted, holding her teddy bear.

"Maybe you should talk to them and tell them how you feel. They won't ever know unless you tell them." I suggested, smiling.

"Thanks, Zoey." Taylor mumbled, trying to smile.

"See? We've already done some sister-in-law bonding and it hasn't even been a day yet." I perked, trying to brighten the gloomy mood.

I heard rumbling coming from somewhere in Taylor's room. Before I knew it, she picked up her cell phone, "Oh, dinner's ready. Let's go."

* * *

While I walked downstairs, I realized that I haven't been this nervous since I came to the House of Night for the first time. I had a bad feeling that dinner wasn't going to go well....at all.

"Hi. What have you been doing?" Erik asked, pecking my cheek. His kisses still made me blush.

"Doing some bonding with Taylor. I feel bad for her sometimes. She seems like she's left out so much." I whispered, while his mom and Taylor were setting the table.

"I know. I wish there was something I could do." Erik muttered, as we walked over to the table.

"Instead of holding hands, why don't you be a dear and help set the silverware?" Kristen questioned, drying off clean silverware with a yellow dish towel.

"Sorry, I don't give help to the bitchy." Erik sneered, ignoring her.

"Will you two calm down please?" Mrs. Night asked, handing Erik a stack of plates, "Remember what I told you, Kris."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings from earlier." Kristen muttered, sounding like she regretted apologizing to me.

"If you don't mean it, then don't bother." Erik responded, cutting me off before I could speak.

"Good, so we're on the right page." Kristen snided, setting a pitcher of raspberry lemonade on the table.

"Okay, everyone sit...now." Mr. Night said, as everyone sat down at the table. I sat down in between Erik and Taylor, while Kristen sat in between Taylor and Mr. Night.

"So, Zoey, since you probably don't plan on being High Priestess forever, what do you plan on doing?" Mrs. Night asked, passing around the dish full of zetti. I could smell that she added fresh pepper and garlic to it.

"Well, the old High Priestess agreed to help me pay for college if I agreed to take over the House of Night. I've been taking courses online and hopefully I can become a veterinarian." I replied, as Erik passed me the bowl full of chicken greek salad.

"I think it's great that you have an interest in animals." Mr. Night added, smiling.

At the same time, I couldn't help but notice that Kristen was staring at me for the umpteenth time. It was really starting to irritate me that she just had this random problem with me ever since I walked through the door. Seriously, she doesn't know a thing about me, just that I cheated on Erik before....but that's pretty much it. I didn't need her to tell me that it was my fault and that what I did was low down and dirty.

"Hey, Erik, are you ever gonna get on Broadway or something?" Taylor asked, sweetly.

"Ummm, I don't know yet, but I know I don't want to be a drama teacher forever." Erik told her, pinching her cheek, "Why do you wanna know so much?"

"Because you're super talented....and I'm kind of picturing your mansion once you get famous." Taylor joked, playfully smacking his hand away. It hadn't even been a full day yet, but I loved his family already.

***

Once dinner and dessert was done with, I spent that evening taking a bubble bath. I mean, who wouldn't? A huge marble bathtub and fancy bubble bath and soaps to go along with it. I loved how all the suds and foam covered me and how I could stick my feet out. As I enjoyed my nice bath, I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Who is it?" I asked, playing with suds.

"Erik." He said, but his voice was muffled by the door.

"Is everyone gone yet?" I questioned, noticing he closed the door to my room.

"My parents went to the movies, the she-devil went partying, and Taylor is in the family room watching cable." He explained, sitting on the toilet.

"Since we're kind of alone, I wanted to talk to you about--" I said, before he cut me off (yet again.)

"Kristen....I saw it coming." Erik responded, rolling his eyes.

"It's just, I don't understand what her problem is. I mean, has she ever heard that old shit stinks?" I questioned, wrinkling my nose, "Plus, it seems like you two don't get along either."

"My relationship with Kristen isn't how it used to be. When we were younger, we always got along just fine. People thought we were twins because we were so much alike. Ever since her boyfriend hurt her, well, our relationship is strained. She's dramatically overprotective of me when it comes to having someone, and she'll go to the ends of the earth to make sure I don't end up like her." Erik explained, sighing.

"I had no idea. That must really hurt you." I muttered, quietly.

"Yeah. I would understand if she was a little overprotective but the way she approaches people with her protectiveness drives people away. I just want Kristen to understand that not everyone will end up heartbroken like she did and that people can make their relationships last." Erik replied, biting his lip.

"You mean like ours?" I questioned, raising a brow.

"Yeah, like ours, but we had to work hell of a lot harder to get here." Erik smiled, taking my hand.

"Since we're vampyres, it only makes us work more harder to make it last forever." I told him. And I would always be willing to work my ass off to make sure we last forever.

* * *

**Yah, I know cheesy ending......but whatevs, it happens. Next time: It's only been two days since Zoey and Erik arrived to meet his family. Zoey still continues to have problems getting along with Kristen and it seems things won't ever get better. During their visit, Zoey keeps herself occupied with planning the wedding but she feels that the wedding is approaching too fast. Will she become overwhelmed with wedding planning and a cruel future in law? R&R plz!**

**~Cherriez**


End file.
